Something Worth Fighting For
by n0xi0us.n1rvaNa
Summary: ZukoxOC. A story about a slave girl who is used for the amusement of the fire nation. What happens when Zuko finds interest for her and she's locked away for life? Please read, I suck at summaries! As of 2/20/13 I have started proof reading this story and making minor changes. Say bye bye to grammar errors and typos! :D
1. Chapter 1

_Screaming... There was lots of it. As I looked around me, I saw people running. I looked up to the sky to see what looked like black snow descending slowly. I looked down at the ground next to me to find scorched bodies everywhere. Some of the people were still alive, but I couldn't tell who they were... They were too burned. Three people dressed in red armor approached me. I stood there, not able to move. A translucent green spirit in the form of a rather large bear with a glowing emblem of a feather on its rushed to me, knocking over all of the people._

___"Daddy!" I cried, recognizing the emblem when the bear looked at me._

_It turned to me and nodded, then went on top of one of the armored men. The man screamed as the spirit bear bit into him. The bite mauled his flesh, but it also pulled out his soul, which the spirit bear ate after swinging around in its mouth a few times. The two other men tried to attack it with fire that came out of their hands. The bear glowed a little and the fire went right through it. It turned around and roared, making the ground shake and me lose my balance. The men ran away in fear. Then the spirit bear looked at me again. It bowed its head and I deeply bowed back to it._

_"Where is he?" I asked. _

_The bear motioned for me to follow it with its paw. I ran alongside it for a while until it suddenly came to a halt and roared loudly. There was a blinding glow and then it seemed to burst into little tiny lights that looked like fireflies. They all floated slowly away into the sky, mixing in with the black snow until they faded._

_"Daddy! Daddy, where are you?" I yelled, horrified that I was alone again. _

_That bear was the strongest spirit that my father, the Chief of the Death Shamans, had ever caught. The last roar it had given was one of pain and now it was gone. I ran around frantically through my burning village trying to find my father. My mother and brother had already been killed. They were still inside of my house when the first fireball hit. The only reason I was still alive was because I ran away from the servants, not wanting to take a bath. I saw someone on the floor with long black hair and a feather in it. I ran up to the person._

_"Daddy! Daddy, no!" I yelled. _

_The man looked up at me. "Liiru... Y-You found me..." _

_I looked at this man and saw that he was badly burned and a rather large spear was pierced through his chest. I heard the sounds of chains rattling in the distance. It was the same noise made by the tanks of the fire nation. _

_"Run... Liiru!" my father said._

_"But I can't leave you here! I left Karii and Mommy in the house and now they're not here anymore! I can't leave you too!" I cried. _

_My father grasped my hand tightly with one hand and then put his other hand on my cheek._

_"Go. You must... Make it out of here alive... I love you, my child. Don't forget that..." he said. _

_The intricate pattern of dots and lines around his eyes and the feather emblem on his forehead along with his eyes and the opening of his mouth __ started to glow a lime green color_. I clutched his hand tightly and cried, begging him not to go. He opened his mouth and the same "fireflies" that the bear had turned into came out from his mouth. I screamed as the tattooed design on my face, similar to his, glowed purple. When all the "fireflies" left, he fell limp...

* * *

I winced as I felt a pain from an impact on my stomach. I tried to clutch it, but the chains on my wrists and ankles would let me. Even though my dream was horrible, it wasn't worse than the reality I had been suffering since that day... I didn't remember anything before that day, and that day was at least three years ago. All I understood was that my home and everyone that I had known, if I had known anyone was gone. This was my home now... A cold, dry, dark cell that I was shackled in.

"Get up! You've got a show to do today. It's the first Friday of May." a voice said.

These "shows" that I had to do were the only way that I knew how long I'd been locked up for. So far I'd done about 36 of them, meaning that I was here for three years. I opened my eyes to see a fire nation soldier in front of me.

"Good morning to you, too..." I said with a little laugh.

My annoying attitude wasn't really the smartest path to take, but it gave me a little bit of joy. The soldier snarled a little and then blindfolded me. He pulled me up by my hair and I felt the shackles unlock from my hands and feet. Different pairs that weren't attached to the wall were put on in their place. I almost tripped when the chains on my neck were jolted forward. I wasn't expecting them to start moving so early...

Sadly, this was all normal for me though. We stopped moving and I put my arms to my sides as I heard the unlinking of chains. They were still on my limbs, but they were no longer connected to each other. I was dragged by the chain around my neck towards what my feet knew was the dueling grounds. I took a deep breath in as the cold rain pelted against my skin. I heard a boom of thunder and took the blindfold away from my eyes. Around me was a crowd that consisted of mostly, if not completely men. They were all jeering as I was quite skimpily dressed in a short green robe that barely covered my shoulders and rear end. I looked unmoved at the six armed men, all convicts, that formed a hexagon around me. They all stood about twenty five feet away from me. I eyed all of them as they smirked. After their eyes flitted up and down my body, they fell to my left arm, which had tribal style black tattoos of an anaconda, a bear, a crocodile and a hawk on it in that were centered around the largest tattoo of a leopard. The tattoos all connected in some way as they trailed down my arm.

The six men charged at me, weapons in hand. I rolled out of the way... right in front of two of the other men. As I rose from the ground, I brought both my hands up above my head forcefully. Right before the two blades of their swords hit me, a barrier that looked like translucent purple hawks spiraling around me emerged. The clang of their swords against the barrier was heard before they were thrown back. It sounded as if metal had clashed with metal, but that was not the case. I pointed my arms at the men and the swarms of spirit hawks that had just protected me went after them. They all formed into two large hawks that screeched before grabbing the men with their talons when I closed my open hands into fists. The men dropped their swords and screamed as they were pinned against the walls of the arena. I brought my arms parallel to my sides and opened my hands again. The hawks obeyed my commands and bit down into the necks of the two men. They screamed as the birds tore into their flesh, taking out their souls. Their souls were still screaming as the hawks flew towards me. They ate the souls and then returned into my body, making my eyes, the tattoos on my face, and the tattoo of the hawk on my arm glow purple for a moment. I turned to the other four men with an emotionless look on my face. They all shuddered.

"I change my mind! I'll take the ten years! Please!" one of them begged to the men on a balcony.

I looked at the people he was talking to.

"You've made your decision, now fight! These people didn't come here for nothing!" said one of the men who watched from the balcony.

He was accompanied by about four soldiers who stood tall next to him. Zhao... I hated that man with my life. Deep down, all my hatred covered up was fear. He was the one who threw these shows for the disgusting, horny bachelors of the fire nation just so he could put extra money in his pockets, despite the fact that he was dishonoring the Agni Kai Grounds(not that I cared much for Fire Nation traditions anywho). He was the reason why they took me instead of killed me, like the rest of my clan...

I stood there, breathing heavily after I killed the last of the convicts. Once again, the crowd was cheering loudly. I looked up to main balcony as General Zhao appeared to make a little speech about how the next time it would be eight men instead of six. I looked around, seeing the only face that my heart soften was no where in sight. As the soldiers approached me with chains to put back on my limbs, I crossed my arms above my head and brought them down forcefully, making the hawks swirl around me again. They all were thrown back. I jumped up and a large spirit hawk appeared under me. Using the hawk to get up to the balcony, I landed on top of Zhao. My eyes and tattoos on my face glowed purple as I put my hands on his throat. Just as my hands started to glow, I was kicked off of him. A very tiny fragment of Zhao's soul came with me. I held onto it and opened my mouth, greedily eating it then licking my lips and laughing. The soldiers in Zhao's entourage surrounded me, ready to burn me to a crisp.

Zhao laughed as he stood up and brushed his shoulder off. "Stand down. I can take her. She's out of fuel anyway."

"But sir, I-" started one of the soldiers.

"I SAID STAND DOWN!" Zhao shouted.

All of the soldiers back away. I looked at Zhao and snarled. He put his hands up and got into a fighting stance.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He asked.

I growled at him and charged.

* * *

I screamed in pain as a whip was lashed across my back. I clenched my teeth and breathed deeply with my head hung. Zhao grabbed my hair and pulled it back so I could see his face.

"Not so tough now, are you? You know, you're lucky you've got such a pretty face, otherwise I would've burned it off already. It's a little too nice to waste and I don't like sticking myself in things that are ugly." He said with a chuckle.

I spat in his face and then laughed as if I had lost my mind.

"Is that the best you've got!?" I yelled.

It was pretty stupid of me to go after Zhao, but it was well worth getting to steal a little bit of his soul even though the fragment I had gotten was no bigger than a small pebble. He wasn't only talking about me being tired when he said I was "out of fuel". I used up the energy I had attained from the six men's souls fighting them and summoning the animals from the Spirit World. That was the gift of the Death Shamans. In exchange for souls, the creatures of the Spirit World could be summoned and their powers used.

Zhao wiped the spit off of his face and backed away. "You wanna be like that now, do you?"

I screamed as the whip lashed against my back again, this time it was on fire. The fire burned my flesh beneath the cut it made. I clenched my teeth together and started laughing again. I fell to the floor as the chains gave way. They were still attached to my arms, but they were no longer attached to the wall. Sweat stung as it dripped into my eyes, but that little pain couldn't distract me from the immense burning on my back. I was slammed onto my back from being jerked by the chain around my neck. I screamed again.

"Get up!" Zhao screamed.

I got up on my feet as Zhao tugged the chain from the stone wall. I was pulled onto a bed from the wall I was chained to before. The chains around my arms were linked to the wall right at the head of the bed.

"No! Please!" I cried.

Zhao grabbed the chain around my neck and pulled it so I was inches away from his face. "Struggle and the pain you just experienced will be nothing compared to what you'll feel when I'm done with you here."

I bit my lip as tears rolled out from my eyes. I would endure any amount of physical pain compared to this... This was the real torture... Zhao laughed and dropped the chain. His shirt was already off. I on the other hand had been completely naked the entire time. I saw him unbuckle his trousers and lick his hand to rub his saliva "below his belt". He smirked and parted my legs as he mounted me. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him push into me. At least this way, one sense was relieved from the violation I was going through...

* * *

After Zhao had his way with me, I was tossed into another cell. I had no idea where I was since a bag was put over my head. All I knew is that the trip there by tank took a while. I sat there in the darkness, chained up against a wall, once again. I had no idea how long I'd been in that cell for. I didn't even know how long it had been since the last time I had seen daylight... I didn't even know why they were still keeping me alive since Zhao had me stop doing "shows".

Everyday, all I thought about was _him_... I was starting to forget what he had looked like since I didn't see _him_ at my last show.

"Why hasn't he come yet...? He said he'd get me out of here..." I said to no one in the darkness.

I hadn't seen _him_ since the day before my last show, when I attacked Zhao. I used to talk to _him_ everyday before that. _He'd_ come into my cell everyday at midnight and we'd talk for two hours. Even though every second usually lasted an eternity for me, those two hours went by like milliseconds. They were the only thing that I used to live for. I started to hate _him_ since _he_ never came back even though in the back of my mind, I knew the only thing I was still alive for was the slim chance that _he_ might come back. I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Not again! Please, not again!" I yelled, clenching my hands into fists.

My pissy attitude with the soldiers had gone away once I stopped doing shows. Before, I had just been Zhao's "prize". Now I was basically a freebie for all the guards. I kept my eyes to the floor; I figured out that they were a little bit "nicer" if I didn't look them in the eyes after the first couple of times. I clenched my teeth together tightly as I waited for it to be over. Instead, I heard a "CLANG" and my arms fell from the wall they were chained to, free for the first time in what I found out later to be two years. I ringed my wrists with my hands, massaging them a little and then looked up. The person in front of me was cloaked. From the slit in his cloak I saw he was holding one broadsword and dressed in all black. A blue mask prevented me from seeing the face of my savior. I looked at this figure in disbelief of what he had just done. He reached up and took off his mask. It was... _him_...

"Z-Zuko..." I said, barely above a whisper.

I bolted up and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder. To this day, I can't recall ever having a better feeling than having his arms around my waist as I embraced him.

"You came..." I said.

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Liiru..." He answered.

I let go of him as I felt his hands drop to his sides. He leaned his sword against the wall and removed his hooded cloak.

"Here, take this..." He said.

I took the cloak and put it on, and then handed Zuko his sword. He sheathed it and took my hand.

"Let's go." Zuko said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go." Zuko said.

I nodded and put the hood of the cloak up. I didn't look back as we ran out of the cell.

"There's one more thing I have to do before I can leave. Will you help me?" Zuko asked.

"I'll help you with anything and everything." I said, giving Zuko's hand a light squeeze.

"Alright. Cover your face up somehow in case the hood comes off and don't use any of your spirit summoning. They'll know who you are if you do." Zuko said, handing me a pair of sais that were strapped to his waist.

I nodded, taking them and giving them a quick spin before tucking them into the leather belt of my dress. I ripped a piece of my skirt off and used it like a bandana, tying it around my face so it covered it from the nose down. As we sneaked around the fortress, Zuko explained that he was trying to free the Avatar. I wondered why, but didn't ask. Wouldn't that be bad for the fire nation? At this point, I was also wondering about the scar on his face from when I saw him; It was a scar from being burned. Unlike the Zuko I used to know, this one now had a sour look on his face even though I only saw it for a couple seconds before he put his mask back on. His head was shaved except for his pony tail in the back and his eyes seemed... different. They looked as if the life had been taken out of them.

Zuko indicated that we were close to the Avatar's cell. He took off the helmet of the soldier he just knocked out and tossed it to the feet of the four soldiers guarding the door of the Avatar's cell and then jumped onto the ceiling. I stayed in the same spot, putting my foot on top of the body of the knocked out guard. As one of them approached me, he attempted to attack me with his fire bending. I rolled out of the way and gave him an uppercut, hitting him with the butt of one of my sais. Then, I also jumped on the ceiling, a couple feet away from Zuko, closer to the end of the hall we were in. I jumped down when the rest of the guards went to examine their fallen comrade. When they all looked at me, Zuko attacked. Both of us ran towards the cell door. There was one guard left. He picked up the horn mounted on the wall to sound an alarm, but I threw one of my sais at the horn. He dropped it and got ready to fire bend. Before the flame could reach me, Zuko came with a bucket of water and spun around, throwing the water at the fire and then sweeping the guard with it. He fell flat on his face, out cold. I opened the door and walked in behind Zuko, who unsheathed both of his broadswords. To my surprise, there was a little boy with a tattoo of a blue arrow on his hairless head chained up to two columns in the room. This kid couldn't have been the great avatar... He screamed as Zuko came towards him, slashing through the air with his swords. He stopped screaming when the chains around his hands and feet had been cut. Then he started walking towards the door.

"Who are you? What's going on? Are you here to rescue me?" the boy asked.

Zuko opened the door and exitted the room. I went after him, motioning for the boy to come with us. He walked towards the door after I went out of it.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." he said.

I grabbed my sai from the horn and then turned the corner with Zuko. I tapped on his shoulder when I saw the boy on his knees, looking at... a bunch of half frozen frogs that were crawling away from him.

"My frogs! Come back, and stop thawing out!" the boy said.

Zuko sighed and walked back towards him, grabbing his shirt and pulling him away.

"Wait, my friends need to suck on those frogs!" He yelled.

I shook my head. I have no idea how how long he had been in that cell for, but even though I occasionally talked to myself there, I wasn't _that_ crazy!

We went underground, into the sewers of the fortress. When we were out of it, Zuko poked his head up and then motioned that this was where we were going to get out. He climbed out of the grate with us short behind. A couple feet away was a rope. I pushed the boy towards it so he could climb first. When he was about three-fourths of the way up, the alarm sounded. A guard appeared on top of the wall and cut the rope. I went underneath to catch him, but before he hit the ground, he used a blast of wind and gracefully landed... This kid was an air bender. Zuko unsheathed his broadswords and pointed them left. I grabbed my sais and ran after him with the Avatar. As we ran, the gates started closing. The boy ran in front of both of us.

"Stay close to me." He said as a row of guards covered the closing door.

He blasted all of them away with a large gust of air. Unfortunately, more guards surrounded Zuko and me as he continued to head for the door. He stopped and threw all the guards away from us with another blast of air. Then, the Avatar gave us a boost to the top of the wall, over the gate... He was powerful, sure as hell. We ran along the walls until we were surrounded by soldiers again. The soldiers were heading towards the walls with bamboo to scale them. We got rid of the soldiers from the bamboo and then the Avatar picked them up. He handed one of them to me and then one to Zuko.

"Take this and jump on my back!" he said as he hopped onto the tip of a standing bamboo ladder. I did the same to one by me. Right before the ladder fell, I put the other one that the Avatar had handed me before down. I made it to the other wall, just outside of the fortress door and pulled the ladder up. Unfortunately, a firebender burned down the ladder Zuko and the Avatar were using. The Avatar caught the wall and I ran to help him, but he fell before I reached him. I was too far away.

"Shit!" I cursed.

Four fire benders surrounded them. Right before Zuko was blasted with fire, the Avatar put him behind his back and created a wind ball.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao yelled as he approached the two.

Zuko immediately went into action and came up behind the boy, crossing his swords in front of his neck. The gate shortly opened and they inched their way outside. I hopped down from the wall in front of them and backed away slowly with them, sais in hand. We kept walking in the same formation even though we were about a half a mile away from the fortress. All of a sudden a shot was fired, going straight for Zuko. As I blocked it with my sais, another one was fired that I failed to reach. It hit Zuko, square in the head and he fell to the ground. The Avatar made a gust of wind that riled up a cloud of dirt. My hood was blown off. I coughed and looked to see Zuko's mask was off and the Avatar was on the ground staring at him with a look of shock on his face. I slung Zuko over my shoulder and looked at the Avatar with my purple eyes.

"Run." I said.

He started running, but then looked back at me, struggling to get off of my knees with Zuko's weight on my back. He grabbed my hand and then blasted us out of sight with a gust of wind.

* * *

We were all hiding in the forest. I made a bed of leaves for Zuko and put him down in it. I took off his hood since the Avatar had seen his face. He was still looking at Zuko in shock.

"Do you know him?" I asked, taking off my makeshift bandana from my face.

"Know him? This guy is constantly trying to kill me! He finds me where ever I go!" the boy yelled.

He looked at me at first with a little bit of anger. His look quickly melted away and then he blushed a little and looked away.

"Who are you? You saved me with him too..." the boy said, looking at the ground next to me.

"Liiru... and you? I'm pretty sure you have a name too, little boy." I said.

"I'm Aang..." he answered.

There was a short silence between us.

"So, what are you doing with him...?" Aang asked.

"He saved me, just like he saved you." I answered.

I looked at Zuko's head to see that nothing was there. The arrow had just knocked him out. I sighed and carressed Zuko's cheek a little. Then I turned to the Avatar.

"You're so... young... I wouldn't expect someone like you to be the Avatar... And why is Zuko after you?" I asked.

That's when it started. Aang told me everything about what had happened to him. He wasn't so bad. He was actually nice. We sat there, on a tree, talking about our pasts. I also explained to him my story. We were able to relate to one another on a different level since both of our people had been slain by the Fire Nation and we were the only ones left.

"I'm gonna go get a drink from the river. If you see him waking up, run... I'll tell him that you ran off and I brought him here." I said.

"Okay." Aang answered.

I smiled and got up, walking to the direction where I heard running water. I reached the river after about a fifteen minute walk. I knelt down beside a small alcove that was calm compared to the rest of the rushing river and looked at myself in my reflection. This was the first time I'd seen my own face in five years... It was amazing how much I had changed. I was no longer the little twelve year old the Fire Nation had stolen from the east. I traced the line of dots that started an inch down my temples, right above my left cheek bone, and trailed across my nose to the other side of my face. The same dots were on my forehead, about half an inch away from my eye brows. In the center of my forehead was an emblem of the word "soul" in my native language. My eyes had an intricate cat eye design to them, also part of my tattoos. I sighed and took off Zuko's cloak, splashing water on my face after taking a good look at it. I took off my robe and dove into the water. It was freezing, but it was sure as hell better than feeling nothing. I scrubbed the dirt off of my olive colored skin and then cupped my hands in the water, drinking from the river greedily. Then I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes, and smiled as I let it out. I was happy to be out in the open. Everything had such beauty to me. After about ten minutes, I got out of the river and put my robe and cloak back on. I braided my long red hair and headed back to the place where Aang and Zuko were. Zuko was just waking up. Aang and I locked eyes and I expected him to run off, but he stayed, sitting on the tree we were in before.

"You know what the worst part about being over a hundred years old is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzan. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together! He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you..." Aang paused for a moment and looked at Zuko.

"If we knew eachother back then, do you think we could've been friends too?" Aang asked.

There was a moment of silence between them. Zuko got up on one knee and blasted fire at Aang. Aang jumped up in the canopies of the trees, dodging it, and got away.

"The least you could've done was given him a thank you..." I said, leaning on a tree.

"And why would I do that?" Zuko asked, turning around and looking at me.

"He saved your life, you know even after you've been trying to kill him... He could've left us there and by now, both of us would've been dead." I answered.

Zuko stayed quiet.

"Why are you after him, Zuko? He's a good kid... You've got better things to do with your time." I said.

"How could you say that? You don't know me anymore..." Zuko said.

I looked to the side. "If you're such a different person, why did you save me then...?"

We stood there silent for about a minute. Tears welled up in my eyes when I figured out the answer.

"You didn't come for me, did you..."

Silence answered me.

"You thought that they were guarding him when I was in there... And then you just used me to help you..."

Again, silence.

Zuko walked up to me and placed a sack full of coins in my hand.

"Here, take this. It's enough to buy you some new clothes, food, and a place to stay for a while. I suggest you get out of the fire nation before you do any of that though. People know your face." He said.

"That's it, then... You're just gonna leave me here?" I asked.

Silence...

Tears flowed from my eyes. I let go of the sack and it dropped to the floor.

"You should've just left me there then, Zuko!" I yelled.

"Are you really that ingrateful that I let you out of that hell hole? I've given you a chance to start a new life, Liiru!" Zuko yelled back.

"You were the only thing I lived for in there! I don't remember anything before the day that the Fire Nation massacred my village. I've got nothing to return to! The only reason I kept myself alive was the slim chance that I might see you again... And I'd rather be back in there, being used as a sex toy for the guards and beaten, with a purpose to my life than be free and know the only reason why I'm still alive doesn't exist anymore..." I said, my voice becoming barely over a whisper.

My anger had melted away. Now I was just crushed. Zuko said nothing back, but his face had softened.

"Go. The next earth village isn't to far from here..." Zuko said.

"That's all you've got to tell me? To leave?" I asked.

Once again, there was no answered.

"Let me ask you, something. What the hell could possibly make you just stop caring about your 'best friend'? I always cared about you! I was in a fucking cell, locked up like an animal, and I still cared about your problems more than mine!" I yelled, my anger returning.

"You really wanna know? I spoke out of turn at a battle meeting and had to fight my own father because of it! Then, when I refused to fight him out of respect, he burned my face and banished me from the fire nation! That 'good kid' is the only way I can regain my honor back! I'm sorry you weren't my priority before that!" Zuko yelled.

He turned around, his back facing me, looking out at the forest. So that's how he got that scar... I felt horrible now... After a couple seconds, I walked behind him. I leaned my forehead in between his shoulder blades on his back and took both his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I could never just forget about you. You were my only friend there. It's just... I... I need to get my honor back. That's the most important thing to me..." Zuko said, his hands gripping mine gently.

"I'll help you... If you want me to." I said.

Zuko dropped my hands and answered with silence again. I was expecting him to tell me to leave.

"Let's go, then..." He said, starting to walk.

I smiled and followed him.


	3. Chapter 3

I followed Zuko to a large fire nation war ship. When we got to the deck, there was an old man sitting down and playing a peculiar looking horn instrument. He stopped playing when he saw Zuko.

"Where've you been, Prince Zuko? You missed music night! Lieutenant Jii sang a sterling lo-" the man stopped talking when he saw me walking a couple feet behind Zuko.

"And who is this?" He asked.

"An old friend I found. She's traveling with us. Show her the spare room next to mine. She can use my clothes for now until we can get her new ones. I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko replied, not looking back at the two of us.

The old man played a few notes on the horn he was holding. The sound was like nothing I've ever heard before, it was beautiful... I guess I was staring at him weird since the old man put the horn down and laughed.

"Do you like the sound?" He asked.

"Y-Yes, it's beautiful." I replied.

"You don't mean to tell me that you've never heard the Tsungi Horn before!" The old man said with a laugh.

"N-No, this is actually the first time." I said, trying my best to smile.

I was unsure of how to feel now that Zuko had left and I was alone with this man. From my past experiences, being alone with a man (besides Zuko of course) was never pleasant. I knew that I was safe, but the association of danger with men had been long instilled in me.

"Tell me, what is your name?" the man asked after an awkward silence.

Well that was a first... Maybe he wasn't so bad. He actually wanted to know my name. The others didn't care about my name or anything... The others also weren't as old as this one.

"Liiru." I answered, my eyes averting his gaze. This was yet another habit that I had formed.

The old man stood up and bowed. "I am Iroh."

I hastily bowed back to him. "Pleased to meet you."

The old man gestured for me to follow him. "Come, I will show you your room. We can talk more if you'd like after you get settled in. You must be tired."

The man started to walk towards the door that Zuko had disappeared into before. I stayed frozen in the same spot that I was in before and uneasily clutched my arm. I didn't know what to do... My instinct was telling me that I shouldn't trust the man in front of me, but my mind said otherwise; I should trust him if Zuko trusted him.

"I am not going to harm you in any way if that is what you are thinking." Iroh said.

I didn't answer. My eyes flitted between him and the ocean for a second, and then I ran behind him. We walked in silence through the living quarters.

"This room is Prince Zuko's. This one is yours now." Iroh said, opening the door next to Zuko's.

Again there was an awkward silence.

"Would you mind if I quickly went inside to light your candles?" Iroh asked.

"G-Go ahead." I said.

He was cautious with me, treating me as if I were a stray baby animal he had just found... In a sense, I kind of was. I stepped inside of the room, but remained a couple feet from the door in case I needed to escape as Iroh lit the candles in my room. He looked at me and his gaze fell to my left arm, which had been revealed since I was still awkwardly clutching my right arm with it.

"Ahh... I thought those tattoos on your face meant something. Now I'm sure of it." he said.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, retreating my arm under the cloak.

All of a sudden I was extremely worried. I thought that maybe he had recognized me from the shows I used to do at the Agni Kai Grounds... maybe he would attempt to have his way with me now that he knew who I was, or worse... take me back to Zhao.

"You are the little shaman girl that Zhao's army came back with that day more than a decade ago, aren't you?" Iroh asked.

"... Yes." I answered.

"I always wanted to meet a member of your tribe, but after what Zhao had done, I never thought I'd have the chance to. I am deeply sorry for what that man has done to you and your people and am honored to be in the presence of a shaman such as yourself." Iroh said with a bow.

I was silent for a minute before I spoke up. "You don't mean that in a sarcastic way, do you?"

"No, of course not! ... The events that happened to you and your people are no joking manner. I would just like you to know that whatever they did to you in there is over now. I nor any one else in this ship is going to harm you or force you into anything you don't want to do." Iroh said.

"T-Thank you..." I said, barely above a whisper.

"I shall leave some clothes for you on your bed for when you're done bathing. You can stay in here if you'd like, but I would really like to talk to you more." Iroh said.

"I-I'd like to talk to you, too... I'll come out when I'm done." I said with a little smile.

* * *

We'd been at sea for about two weeks now. Over that time, I'd gotten to connect with Iroh very well. He'd become like a father to me. I enjoyed his light attitude and wisdom, unlike Zuko who despised it. Even though the rest of the crew didn't acknowledge me, I was still cautious of them. I still couldn't fully grasp that I was "free". Even though I'd only been locked away for five years, I couldn't remember what it was like to be "free"...

I had gotten to talk to Zuko quite a bit. He softened up a little, but was still stern and serious. There was nothing more important to him than finding the Avatar. Nothing could delay him any longer... Also, on a less important note, I also got new clothes(authors note: pics on site aeonsoul234 . webs . com ).

Right now, Zuko, Iroh and I were having tea in Iroh's room. All of us knelt down by a small table.

Iroh took a sip of his tea and spoke as he poured tea in Zuko's cup. "Ahh... See, Prince Zuko? A moment of quiet is good for your mental well being."

Right as Zuko was about to drink the tea, there was a loud bang on the deck that shook the whole ship, making tea spill on Zuko's face. I laughed and he grunted, looking at me.

"Sorry, it was funny." I said.

He got up and all of us went up to the deck to see what was going on. There was a woman riding on top of what looked like a large possum with no eyes. The men on the deck were having quite a problem controlling her.

"Get back! I'm looking for a stow-away!" She said with one of her hands tightly gripped around a whip.

"There are no stow-aways on my ship!" Zuko said, calmly.

The creature tore a piece of metal out from the deck and threw it in our direction. We ducked. Zuko looked back at the metal as it slammed against the door where we came from. The creature dug its head into the hole and smelled around a bit. A man emerged from the hole and the woman on the creature chased him down. The creature hit the man with its tongue and he fell to the ground.

"He's paralyzed." Zuko said.

"Interesting... I'd love to add a creature like that to my collection." I smirked, looking on my left arm for a place the tattoo would go.

"Too bad, he's mine. And he's only paralyzed temporarily. The toxins will wear out in about in hour, but by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money." The woman said, picking up the paralyzed man on the floor near us and slinging him on top of her steed.

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away." She answered, giving the Shirshu a tap.

She got back on its saddle.

"Well I'm impressed... Very impressed" Iroh said as we watched her whip the Shirshu and run off.

"We're not on the same page, are we...?" I asked, giving Iroh the same look Zuko was.

* * *

Since Zuko was furious about the damage done to his ship, we went to look for the woman with the Shirshu. At nightfall, we found her in a local bar. Her Shirshu growled at us a little when we entered. There was quite a ruckus going on. The atmosphere reminded me of the shows I used to do; Men cheering all about... It was disgusting and I was repulsed by it. At the center of the bar, the woman was arm wrestling a rather large man. He seemed to be working up a sweat while she showed nothing. The moment Zuko caught sight of her, he started pushing through the crowd.

"Out of my way! Step aside filth!" he said.

As Iroh walked by, he apologized for Zuko. "He means no offense. I'm certain you bathe regularly."

I chuckled a little. "No, I think he was right by calling them filth."

"I need to talk to you." Zuko said to the woman.

She turned to us for a second. "Well, if it isn't my new friends. Angry boy, his girlfriend, and Uncle Lazy."

Iroh laughed at the pet name she'd given him. The woman smirked at the man she was arm wrestling and slammed his hand on the table. The men around us cheered wildly and tossed coins at her that landed on the table... Same exact reaction that I used to get (minus the coins of course). I shook my head a little, trying not to visualize the bad memories.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back!" Zuko demanded.

"Oh, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money... DRINKS ON ME!" the woman said, as she gathered the coins that were thrown down on the table.

The men cheered even louder. I couldn't take it. I scoffed and then left the bar, slamming the door behind me. Once I was outside, I sighed loudly. Now, I could hear nothing but the crickets, which calmed me down a lot. I saw the Shirshu and went towards it. When it picked its head up, I expected it to growl, but it didn't. I stepped a little bit closer to it and it rubbed its head against my shin. I smiled a little and pet it. I rubbed underneath its chin a little.

"Awwh, even though I have the chance to right now, I don't think I could kill you... Even you though you would be nice to fight with... But you're too sweet!" I said.

I backed away from the Shirshu and sat down on the other side of the door. A couple minutes later, Zuko and Iroh came out with the woman.

"What is this little bargain you have in mind?" the woman asked.

I learned that her name was Jun.

"I need you to find someone." Zuko said, holding up a blue necklace.

Jun took a good look at the necklace with her arms crossed.

"Didn't expect you to be the two-timing type. What happened? Your other girlfriend run off on you?" she asked.

I pouted a little.

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the bald monk she's traveling with." he said.

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

She smirked and started climbing on top of the Shirshu. "Forget it."

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said.

Jun walked up to Iroh. "Make it your weight and we got a deal."

Iroh laughed. "You got it!"

Jun knelt down to the nose of her Shirshu and put the necklace in front of it.

"Get on." she said.

We all climbed on top of the Shirshu and it took off. By daytime, we were inside of a small earth village. The people ran off in fear even though we had no interest in them. The Shirshu stopped in front of a small palace style building and started sniffing around.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here." Jun answered.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko said, grabbing the necklace out of Jun's hand.

He hopped off the Shirshu and went in front of it, holding the necklace in front of its nose. It shot its tongue at him and he ducked right in time.

"Hey! Watch it!" He yelled at it.

Iroh and I laughed.

"Oh, look! He likes you!" Jun teased.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" An old woman dressed in gold asked Iroh.

"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." Iroh replied.

"What about you, pretty girl?" she asked me.

"No thanks." I said.

Zuko hopped back on the Shirshu in front of me and we dashed off again.


	4. Chapter 4

The next doors that we burst into revealed a bunch of nuns in an Abbey. The Shirshu sniffed around a little bit and then snarled.

"We're getting close." Jun said.

She whipped the Shirshu and we ran off again out of the doors. About a mile away from the Abbey, we found the source of the scent. It came from a girl dressed in all blue with brown hair. She was walking back towards the abbey with a boy, also dressed in blue, that looked similar to her. Looking at them made me wish that I remembered my brother's face, or anything about him for the matter. I shook my head, pushing the thought out of my mind. The Shirshu made a little noise when it stepped on a twig and the boy noticed us. He put his arm out in front of the girl. Jun made the Shirshu pounce in front of the two.

"So this is your other girlfriend. No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you..." Jun said.

Zuko ignored her and hopped off the Shirshu, heading towards the girl.

"I don't see why you're with him either. You're just as pretty as she is." Jun said to me.

I laughed a little.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"We split up. He's long gone." the boy said, stepping in front of his sister a little bit.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko asked.

"Pretty stupid... RUN!" The boy said, pulling his sister away from us.

They didn't get far before the Shirshu paralyzed both of them with its tongue.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asked.

I looked down at the Shirshu.

"It looks like its caught onto something else." I said.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something the Avatar held." Jun said.

The Shirshu smelled the boy's bag and a parchment fell out of it. It smelled the parchment and was about to run off again.

"Wait! Shouldn't we take them?" I said.

Jun stopped. "You're right. We should."

She hopped off off the Shirshu and slung one on each of her shoulders, putting them on the back of the Shirshu.

Iroh laughed. "You continue to impress me."

Jun scoffed a little. She saddled up on the Shirshu and cracked her whip on the ground. We ran off into the Abbey again. It started walking around in circles in the middle of the abbey.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle!" Zuko asked.

It looked up and spotted the Avatar, flying. It went on its hind legs to try and hit him with its tongue, but it just toppled over onto its back, making all of us fall off of it.

"Aang..." the girl said, looking up at Aang flying around.

Jun got up first and shook her head.

"Up!" She said, cracking her whip next to the Shirshu.

I got up after she got ontop of the Shirshu and started heading the for Avatar. Before she could touch him, a huge bison headbutted her and the Shirshu into the wall. Both of them were out, cold. My head turned to Zuko, who clenched his fist. A little bit of fire came out and and he looked at Aang. I was trying to decide whether or not to join in the fight, and looked at Iroh. He shook his head, meaning no, so I stayed put. They looked at each other for a second and then started fighting. I ran over to Jun and tried to wake her up.

"C'mon! Wake up, Jun!" I said, shaking her shoulders.

She was still out. I looked back after feeling a little heat from a little explosion to see Aang and Zuko smoking on opposite sides of the roof. Iroh ran over to Jun and me. He knelt down next to Jun and rubbed her face lightly. She opened her eyes softly, but then scrunched her nose up. She bolted up and cracked her whip again.

"C'mon, get up!" she said.

She got ontop of her Shirshu and then reached her hand out towards me as she ran. I caught it and she swung me on its back behind her. We ran towards the large bison on the ground. He leaped up and flew in the air before we could get to him, but the Shirshu's tongue scratched the pads of one of its feet. It fell to the ground, struggling against the paralysis. It opened its eyes again and shot up. Jun cracked the whip and we charged for the bison. The Shirshu and it collided skulls, sending both of us flying. Jun cracked her whip at the bison before a hard landing on the floor. I on the other hand just slammed on the floor without doing anything. Before the bison could smash down on Jun with its large foot, I summoned a spirit leopard that pounced through its legs with its jaws open. The bison cried out a little and collapsed. The spirit leopard returned, glowing bright blue, as opposed to its normal purple color,with whisps as it ran. It had stolen some of the bisons' energy. My tattoos on my face, eyes, and tattoo of the leopard flashed as the leopard disappeared into me.

"Got a thing for animals, I see... No wonder you were lookin' at my Shirshu like you wanted to eat it when we met." Jun said.

I smirked and got back on the Shirshu with Jun. She cracked her whip and we went after Aang on the roofs. We chased him over to a well, where Zuko started attacking him again. Aang jumped into the well and Zuko blasted fire into it. Water exploded out of the well, sending Zuko flying in the air. I jumped and slid on the wet ground as water fell on it and caught half of his body, lessening the blow to him. He nodded to me and then got up, running after Aang. The bison growled and headed towards him when he got too close. Before I could do anything, the Shirshu's tongue lashed out at the bison's face. With a smile on her face, Jun cracked her whip again. The Shirshu shot its tongue at the bison two more times as it walked towards them and it fell. I ran over in between Zuko and Jun, who was on top of the Shirshu. Aang was up against the wall, dodging Zuko's fire, my energy stealing blasts and the tongue of the Shirshu. I turned around to see a huge wave of perfume heading towards us, controlled by the girl. She was a water bender... I stepped closer to the Shirshu and brought my hands up, making spirit hawks appear that flew around in a sphere around us. The girl bended the perfume, trying to get in an opening, but I continued to block the perfume while Zuko and Jun tried to get the Avatar. I dispelled the hawks after she made a final wave, but it was still too much for the Shirshu to handle around it even though none had gotten on it. It roared and lashed its tongue out on everything around it, hitting me, then Jun and Zuko. Iroh screamed her name and then went under her as she fell. I watched as the Shirshu ran around the abbey for a little and knocked over more pots of perfume as it escaped.

"Ah, damn..." I said.

Zuko looked at Iroh, holding Jun.

"Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue..." He said.

Iroh put his pointer finger to his lips and then closed his eyes. I laughed and Jun scrunched her face up.

* * *

When the toxins wore off, we gave Jun her money back at the ship and then she went her separate way to look for her Shirshu. Right now, we were at sea again.

"C'mon, Prince Zuko! You play the Tsungi horn better than I do! Music night would be a great experience for you! Liiru went last time and had a great time!" Iroh pleaded.

"I'm not playing it! It's a waste of my time..." Zuko replied.

"We've got nothing better to do while we're at sea, Zuko." I said.

He grunted.

"You can go if you want. I'm not." Zuko said, crossing his arms.

I sighed and looked at Iroh and made a little face. Iroh nodded.

"Alright. You're both welcome to come up if you change your minds." Iroh said before closing the door to Zuko's room behind him.

"So this is what you do all day when you're at sea? Mope around?" I asked, sitting down on the floor next to Zuko.

He didn't answer.

"You've got to enjoy yourself sometime, Zuko..." I said.

"I don't have any reason or time to enjoy myself. I'm trying to get my home and my honor back." Zuko replied.

"You've got right now... Just because you're trying to do something, doesn't mean you shouldn't be happy for at least a little bit." I said.

Zuko crossed his arms and looked away again. "Hmph... Says the one who was locked up in a cage for her life..."

"It's surprising that the one who's been locked up in a cage has a better attitude than the one who's been free for his entire life... C'mon, you usually seem a little bit less angry when we talk. What's wrong today?" I said.

"I lost him... again..."

I groaned and stood up. "Zuko! That happened a week ago! We're tracking him again, so get over it! This is why you have a ship, so when you lose him, you can get around and find him again! Spirits, you're so... UGHHH!... I'm going to the deck if you need me..."

I was about to open the door, but it opened before I touched it.

"For the last time, I'm not playing the Tsungi Horn!" Zuko said.

"No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem..." Iroh said.

Zhao stepped forward from behind Iroh. He smirked at me.

"Well hello there, Liiru... I was wondering where you went off to..." Zhao said.

"We found her in the earth country. We decided to keep her here until we had a chance to bring her back to the fire nation." Iroh said.

"Well then, I'll be taking her from here... Along with your crew." Zhao said, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" Zuko said, getting up.

"Let go of me!" I said, trying to get away from Zhao.

Zhao grabbed my throat with one hand and slammed me into the wall of the room. I gasped for breath as his hand tightened around my throat.

"I don't know how the hell you managed to escape, but trust me. You're not getting away this time... I'll personally make sure of it..." Zhao whispered in my ear.

His hand heated up a little around my throat. I yelled out as tears began to form in my eyes. He let go of me and I sank to the ground next to him, ceasing my struggling. I looked at Zuko. His hands were clenched so hard into fists that his knuckles were white. Iroh had been trying to mask a look of anger as well.

"That's a good girl, now." Zhao said.

He turned to Zuko. "As for your crew, I've recruited them for a little expedition to the north pole."

"Uncle, is that true?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone, even the cook...!"

"Sorry you can't be there to watch me catch the Avatar, but I can't have you in my way, again."

He stopped talking and looked at me. "As for this one."

"You should thank General Iroh and Prince Zuko for being so kind and keeping you here with them so they could return you to me." Zhao said.

I didn't get up.

"I said _thank them_!" Zhao yelled.

When the words "thank them" came out of his mouth, he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me to my feet before pushing me in front of Zuko and Iroh. I let out a little yell before I stumbled on the floor in front of them. I was full on crying at this point. Zhao terrified me more than anything else. I bowed to them on my knees.

"Thank you, Prince Zuko. Thank you, General Iroh." I said in between sobs.

Zhao looked at Zuko.

"Why so angry, Prince Zuko? I thought that you'd loosened up a little bit once you had someone to take your anger out on..." Zhao said with a smirk.

Zuko growled a little and went to charge at Zhao, but Iroh stopped him. In my tears, I clenched my fist and looked at Iroh. This time could be different from the last times I'd met Zhao. I had enough energy, right now I could kill him if I wanted to. Iroh looked at me as my eyes flashed and shook his head. Something in Zuko's room caught his eye and he walked towards it. Iroh helped me up.

"Don't do anything that you're going to regret, Liiru. There are too many men on this ship that will go after you if you lay a finger on that man... Go, hide somewhere!" Iroh whispered to me.

I looked at Zuko and our eyes locked for a couple seconds. Then I quickly but silently crept out of the room, making my way to the engine room as fast as I could. When I got there, I opened the door as quickly as I could and slammed it shut. Since we had put anchor down for the night, no one was in here and there was no light. I could barely make out what was around the room and hid behind what I guessed to be one of the engines. I plopped down behind it, hugging my knees to my chest, my breathing heavy. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and I could hear my heartbeat racing in my head. I was shaking uncontrollably. My neck was burning in pain, but I was too preoccupied to care about it. I was scared to death of the thought that I could be thrown back into that cell... Scared to death of Zhao. Every second in there seemed like an eternity. My mind started playing tricks with me; I thought I was hearing Zhao laughing and slow footsteps that drew closer and closer. It felt like I was in that dark room forever. I was so nervous that Zhao would find me. Just as I was starting to calm down a little, I heard footsteps... for real this time. I clutched my left wrist with my right hand, hugging my knees closer to me, and closed my eyes tightly. I was even holding my breath in fear that he would hear me. My heart beat echoed in my head. The door opened and I bit my lip as tears welled up in my closed eyes once again... This was it. I was going to be locked up again...


	5. Chapter 5

This was it... I was going to be tossed back into another cell.

I stayed as quiet as I could as I heard the footsteps come closer and closer. They stopped in the middle of the room. I opened my eyes to see a dark figure standing in the center of the room. As the figure walked up to me, I shut my eyes again, hanging my head. There was a good chance that he wouldn't find me if I was quiet enough. It was quite dark. The footsteps drew closer again and stopped right in front of me. He had found me. I expected pain, but I felt a hand gently massage my shoulder a little. I looked up.

"He's gone..." Zuko's voice said.

I could see his figure kneeling down in front of me. I hugged him tightly, knocking him over. I cried into his shoulder, lying on top of him. He sat up with his arms around me.

"I'm not gonna let any one ever take you away again, Liiru..."

He was silent for a minute before his grip around me tightened. "And trust me, Zhao _will_ pay for what he's done to you..."

He still cared... Every night I was on the ship, I would stay awake for hours after I went to bed, thinking if Zuko really cared about me or if I was just here because it would be easier for him to get the Avatar with me. Every night, I would wonder if he had really changed. I thought that maybe there was a slim change that there was still a little bit of the "old" Zuko left in him. I missed the Zuko without the scar, without the pain... but good things never last. Even though he had changed, Zuko was still special to me. He and Iroh were the only people that I truly trusted, but he came first. In his arms, I felt safe, protected. I wasn't scared of his touch as I was the touch of everyone else. Though he certainly had the power to kill me, his touch was always gentle. Even when we had gotten into arguments, and we'd gotten into quite a few mostly because of our opposite outlooks on life, he never laid a hand on me that would seem to hurt me. Once I seemed to calm down, he took my hands from around his neck and got up, pulling me up with him.

"You must be tired. Let's go to sleep." He said.

I nodded. He let go of one of my hands and we both walked into his room. He closed the door behind me when I stepped in after him. He grabbed my hand again as he walked over to his bed and crawled in it. I stood by it as he was lying down already.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

This time I didn't answer. I trusted him, but I still wasn't comfortable with this... He sighed and got up. When he passed by me, he took my hand and led me to my room, opening the door. He walked over to the bed with me and sat down in it when I laid down.

"I don't know what they did to you when you were locked up in the Fire Nation, and I'm not going to ask you... But I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. I just want you to know that..." Zuko said.

He sat there for a minute, waiting for my reply.

"Zuko... Thanks..." I said with a small smile.

I sat up from my bed and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back at me... That was the first time I had seen that smile since our last encounter with Aang.

"Goodnight, Liiru." Zuko said.

"Goodnight." I replied.

He took my hand, gave it a light squeeze and then went exited my room, closing the door behind him. I rolled over, facing away from the door and closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes and sat up, running my fingers through my hair. What Zuko said to me before played over in my head:

"I don't know what they did to you when you were locked up in the Fire Nation, and I'm not going to ask you... But I'm not going to make you do anything that you don't want to. I just want you to know that..."

I got out of my bed and put my feet into my boots by the foot of my bed. I got out of my room and opened the door to Zuko's room as quietly as possible. I closed it slowly and tip toed to the foot of his bed, taking of my shoes and putting them next to his. I crawled next to him, pressing against his body a little. His eyes remained closed.

"What made you change your mind?" He asked.

"I trust you..." I said, closing my eyes.

Zuko raised his arm and I inched in closer, laying my head down on his shoulder as I felt his arm go around me. I was still pretty uncomfortable with this, but that feeling melted away after I reminded myself that it was Zuko I was with and that I had decided to do this by myself. I wasn't being forced into doing anything, like I was before. I wanted to be here with Zuko like this... which was something I had never felt for a man before. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes.

* * *

Both of us opened our eyes and sat up when we hear the creaky sound of the hatch to the bedroom quarters open. We got up and put our shoes on. Zuko walked to his door and opened it.

"Uncle? Uncle, is that you?" he called through the darkness.

No reply came.

He narrowed his eyes and jumped out of his room, his hands up in case anyone was outside. No one was there. I stepped out of his room next to him.

"Who do you think it is...?" I asked.

"I don't know... But we'll find out." Zuko answered.

We continued walking through the corridors of the ships cabin, cautious at every turn. We made our way to the control room to get a look around at things, but no one was there either.

"They must have stolen something and left." I said.

"Probably... But there's nothing else left to steal... And besides, everything valuable is in the cabin. The door didn't open all the way. It sounded like it was just cracked open." Zuko said.

I sighed and looked around.

"There's nothing-" I stopped talking when I heard the sound of a cawing bird.

I turned and looked at Zuko. He was staring at bird with a look of shock on his face.

"What's the-" I was interrupted by shaking of the ground and the sound of explosions.

I ran next to Zuko and summoned a spirit anaconda that wrapped around both of us. We felt the heat of the blast, but weren't burned by it. I dismissed the anaconda after the explosion faded. Zuko caught me as my legs gave in before I could fall.

"We have to get out of here before the ship burns down." Zuko said, covering up his nose and mouth with his robe sleeve from the smoke that was in the control room.

I coughed and did the same. Both of us ran over to the stairs, but they were blocked by burning debris from the ship.

"We have to go through the windows!" I said before going into a coughing fit.

Zuko grabbed my hand and we ran over to the window.

"JUMP!" Zuko yelled.

I let go of Zuko's hand as we both leaped out of the window. Even though rolling lessened the blow, hitting the hot steel deck hurt like a bitch... We both ran off the deck and dove into the water. We swam away from the ship to a spot that was close to the dock, but far away enough from the harbor in case the people who had blown up the ship were there. Once we caught our breath, we watched the ship burn in the water, completely destroyed. Zuko let out a yell and fire came out from his breath. I couldn't blame him. For once, anger was certainly the right emotion for him to display.

"C'mon, we have to find my uncle..." Zuko said as part of the burning bow fell off into the water.

I looked back at the ship one more time and then followed him. I could still feel his anger in his aura as we walked. We encountered Iroh after about ten minutes. He was running from the distance.

"Zuko! Liiru! You escaped!" He exclaimed.

"Why the hell would someone blow your ship up in the first place?" I asked.

"The Reptile Bird I was looking at before... It was from pirates that we encountered before. They probably blew up the ship for revenge, but I get a sense that they didn't do it just for that..." Zuko said.

"What do you mean?"

"Zhao..." Zuko said.

"I have a feeling that he was the one behind this as well..." Iroh said.

"How the fuck am I supposed to get to the Avatar now without a ship!? Especially since he's heading to the god damned North Pole!" Zuko yelled, fire expelling from his hands as he threw them up in the air. He growled and fire came from his mouth once again.

"Stay calm, Prince Zuko. If you recall, Admiral Zhao offered me a place on his expedition to the North Pole. I do not think it will be hard to sneak both of you on his ship. He shouldn't be far from here, especially if he is the one behind this scheme." Iroh explained.

I pressed my lips together and looked to the side of me uneasily. I didn't want to be anywhere near Zhao. I got no sentiments from Zuko this time; he was way too angry and preoccupied with what just happened.

Zuko turned around and walked back to us. "What's your plan?"

"How you two get on the ship is your concern. His ship has the same set up as ours did. I will take up on Zhao's offer and then I will meet you in the supply room on the bottom floor, closest to the hull. I will get you both uniforms so you can wander around freely. As long as you stay hidden, we will be able to reach the North Pole. I will alert you when we are near." Iroh said.

Zuko nodded and started walking.

"What are you waiting for then?" He asked.

Iroh and I wordlessly followed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Since my body was a little too "curvy" for the uniform, I had to stay in the supply room for the ENTIRE trip... Talk about boring. I was nervous as hell at first just being in the same vicinity as Zhao, but my nerves wore away seeing that no one ever went in this supply room because it was for emergency supplies only. I had food and water here, but... going to the bathroom was a pain. I had to sneak out in the wee hours of the night into an empty room in the cabin to go to the bathroom. Since I didn't want to risk getting caught, it was only once a day, too. Zuko came by every so often to check up on me and talk for a little, but for most of the day I was just by myself there, sleeping on the boxes of supplies. Right now I was... Yep, you guessed it, sleeping. I shook and rolled on the floor, behind the boxes when I heard the door open.

"Get out, quick. We're leaving. They've stopped the attack for now." I heard Zuko's voice say.

I got up and rubbed my head. I don't even remember falling asleep. I was trying to figure out how I slept through the wonderful sound of the catapults firing fireballs and the ship shaking... I shook my head and then got up, exiting the room. I followed Zuko as quietly as possible to a life boat. As we walked up to it, I heard the door open. Iroh emerged.

"You're fishing for an octopus, my nephew. You need a tightly woven net, or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko replied.

Iroh walked up to the two of us.

"I'm sorry, I just nag you because... Well... Ever since I lost my son..." Iroh trailed off.

I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Iroh..." I said, massaging it a little, sympathetically.

"Uncle, you don't have to say it..." Zuko said.

"I think of you as my own." Iroh said.

Zuko turned around and his face softened. "I know, Uncle..."

He bowed his head with his hands together. "We'll meet again."

Iroh ran up to him and hugged him tightly. Zuko was a little surprised, but he let Iroh hold him for a second before walking towards the lifeboat.

"After I have the Avatar." He said.

I half smiled at Iroh and gave him a quick hug before walking in the boat, where Zuko was already waiting, holding both of the ropes for the pulleys.

"Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there!" Iroh said to Zuko as he lowered the boat.

"I will." Zuko replied.

"And put your hood up! Keep your ears warm!" Iroh called.

"I'll be fine!" Zuko said as he lowered the boat down into the water.

I untied the knots from one end of it as Zuko did the other and then sat down. I put up my hood and raised my collar over my nose and mouth before I grabbed an ore. Zuko did the same and then we paddled to a spot outside of the large ice walls of the Northern Water Tribe. Zuko was looking at the walls, trying to figure out how to get in them. They were well guarded and it was almost a full moon, which meant there was no way possible we could take any of those guards if they were water benders. I looked behind the glacier we were hiding behind to see a bunch of turtle seals diving into a hole. I tapped Zuko and pointed to it. Two of the three turtle seals jumped into the hole. We followed them towards it.

"Where are they going? They're coming up for air somewhere." Zuko said.

"How long can you hold your breath for?" I asked.

"A minute and a half, tops..." Zuko answered.

"I thought so." I said.

I slowly walked up to the remaining turtle seal and went on my knees in front of it. It remained standing where it was and rubbed its head against my arm. Animals were attracted to Shamans. Life Shamans called on them while they were still alive, while Death Shamans called them up from the Spirit World when they were dead... Unfortunately for them, the animals couldn't differentiate between the two kinds of Shamans.

"Sorry, buddy..." I said.

I took the turtle seal's head in my hands and locked eyes with it. My eyes and the tattoos on my face glowed purple as did the turtle seal's. I opened my mouth slowly and took a deep breath in. The blue soul of the animal came out through it's mouth as it barked a little and traveled into my body through my mouth as I inhaled. The animal dropped to the floor I stopped glowing. I got up as I felt the tingle on my arm as a turtle seal tattoo appeared on it. Zuko was staring at the water, pondering what to do when I walked up to him.

"Open your mouth a little bit." I said.

He stood up straight and looked at me.

"What are you-" Before he could finish his sentence, I lowered his mask, took his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his, my mouth open a little as his was.

My tattoos on my face glowed once again as did both of our eyes as I transferred the the energy and power of turtle seal between both of us. As I did so, the tattoo on my arm that had just appeared faded away. I parted from Zuko and giggled a little bit, pulling up his collar when I saw his cheeks were bright red. I walked towards the hole of ice again.

"You could've said something besides 'Open your mouth a little bit'!" Zuko said.

I laughed. "Don't lie, you liked it. And you should be thanking me, now you can hold your breath for about... Hm, maybe ten minutes instead of one now?"

I looked at the lifeless turtle seal.

"Thank you, turtle seal." I said before diving into the hole.

The water was absolutely freezing. I looked to see Zuko next to me a couple seconds later. I nodded to him and both of us swam, looking for an opening. I was looking to the right and he was looking to the left. Even though we could hold our breaths for ten minutes, thanks to the wonderful turtle seal, didn't mean that our bodies would last ten minutes in that water... Can't absorb fat or skin when you take the soul out of an animal...

Finally, after a good eight minutes, I saw an opening up above. I pulled on Zuko's sleeve and pointed to it. He pushed me through it first and then came out himself. Both of us were gasping for air and freezing. I curled up in a little ball, shivering. I felt something warm against my back. I turned my head to see Zuko blowing fire. I turned around once my back was dry and he dried off my front. He dried off himself and then got up.

"Be quiet!" He yelled at the barking turtle seals.

I laughed a little, following him as he pushed through them. On the other side of the cave we were in, there was a waterfall that came out of another opening.

"Do you wanna risk that?" I asked.

"Its the only other opening around." Zuko replied.

I sighed before we started out trek once again. We went to the base of the waterfall and he pushed me up it first. As if the waterfall wasn't the hard part, the "opening" was actually about a 30 foot canal. Both of us slipped a couple of times, but we made it out to the end, where we seemed to drift to the surface of the cave. We both gasped for air when we reached the top.

We swam through another opening a few yards away from the mouth of the canal we crawled through and eventually came up to a source of light, coming from the moon. I banged on it, trying to break it, but I couldn't. I was starting to lose consciousness since we had to swim for quite a while before we came across this source of light. I let out my breath and then started coughing as water flooded my lungs. Zuko emerged, catching my abdomen on his right shoulder, and put his hands on the thick ice. His hands turned red and he melted the ice just enough to push us through. He tossed me on land and then pulled himself up. I gasped for air on all fours, coughing up water. Zuko was still in the little hole he had just made, so I pulled him out of it. Both of us took a look at our surroundings. We appeared to be in a tunnel... right in the city. Both of us laid back in the tunnel, taking in some more deep breaths.

* * *

We were sneaking around the city, in search of the Avatar or his friends. All of a sudden, I sensed a change in the aura of the area we were in.

"Zuko, wait!" I whispered.

He stopped. "What is it?"

I looked around and spotted a small door.

"In there." I said.

"What makes you think they're in there?" Zuko asked.

"Its peaceful there... It seems more tranquil... I don't know why, I just have a feeling that they're in there. It seems in tuned with the spirits." I answered.

Zuko walked towards the door and opened it. The environment there was like a completely different world. It was warm and there was no snow, only grass and bamboo. There was a bridge across a calm and slow flowing river to a patch of land that had a pond in the middle of it and an arc. We heard the two voices of girls. One of them sounded like the voice of Katara, the girl that traveled with Aang.

"No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him." she said.

"Well, aren't you a big girl now?" Zuko said as we crossed the bridge.

"No..." Katara said, looking at us.

"Yes. Hand him over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko said.

I looked at Aang; His arrow and eyes were glowing as he sat facing a pond with two koi in it... He was in the spirit world... I looked at the koi and realized that they were spirits. My attention turned to Katara, who was ready to water bend. The full moon was giving her power, and she was already a powerful bender normally. I looked at Zuko and he nodded. Both of us charged for Katara.

* * *

Katara held her ground pretty good against both of us. As Zuko distracted her, I went to grab Aang. Just as my hand touched his collar, I was blown back against a wall of ice with a blast of water that hardened into ice. Zuko was also pinned against the wall next to me. He was out cold. I closed my eyes and got ready to use summon a spirit animal to get us out of the ice, but just before I did the sun rose. Zuko's eyes shot open and he exhaled. The heat from his body and the air he let out melted the ice on both of us and we landed on the ground. He ran for Katara and blasted fire at her. She tried to block it with water, but it was too strong. She was sent flying and slammed against the arc. Katara groaned and opened her eyes as the smoke cleared.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." Zuko said to Katara right before she fell unconscious.

Zuko put Aang on his back and we took our leave.


	7. Chapter 7

I was giving Zuko a break from carrying Aang while we trudged through the snow. Of course, there was no blizzard before we got here at night, but now that we had the Avatar, there was a blizzard. The snow was about knee height for Zuko, but it went about half a foot above my knees. I stepped forward and heard a crack. Zuko and I both looked behind to see the ground cracking from under us. We ran as fast as we could, barely beating the ice that crumbled beneath us. I dove for the ground in front of me, hoping that it would be supported. To my luck it was. Aang rolled on the ground a couple feet away from me. I ran back to help Zuko, who was hanging onto the edge of the ground. I pulled him up with all my might and he ended up on top of me. Both of us looked at each other and blushed before looking away. Zuko got off of me and brushed himself off.

"Well that was a close one..." I said.

"Shelter..." He replied, looking at a cave.

I put Aang on my back again and then followed Zuko into the cave. I put him down on the ground next to me and Zuko tied him up.

"I don't think he'll be coming back anytime soon..."I said.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked.

He picked up a few sticks that were on the ground covered by a little bit of snow and blew fire on them to dry them off. He tossed them in a pile a couple feet away from Aang and me. Then he made a fire.

"He's in the Spirit World... It would be a problem if he woke up though..." I said.

"What are you suggesting?" Zuko asked.

"I can go into the Spirit World and trap him in there. I'll come back when it's done and by that time, hopefully the blizzard will at least have lightened up so you can take him back to the Fire Nation."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. They say the Avatar is the only link between here and the Spirit World... The truth is he's the only _known _link. The Spirit World is the domain of the Death Shamans. I've never done it before, but I'm sure I can find a way to cross over and stop him." I said.

"I'm counting on you, then." Zuko said, giving my hand a light squeeze.

I smiled at him and then leaned back against the wall of the cave. I stared at the fire, clearing my mind and watching the flames dance around in the thin air for a while. Then it started happening. There was a bright light that only I saw. It blinded me, but it didn't hurt my eyes. All I could see was white. All of my tattoos and my eyes and mouth started to glow. It took a while for me to cross over. As I was trying to do so, I could faintly hear Zuko talking in the background:

"I finally have you, but I can't get you home because of this blizzard. There's always something... Not that you would understand... You're like my sister; Everything always came easy to her. She's a firebending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky... He says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight, and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am..."

_"Zuko..." _I said in my mind.

The flash faded and I crossed over.

The Spirit World seemed strange, but home-like to me. I was perfectly at peace here. I was dressed in a pure white sleeveless robe with a purple emblem that said "Soul" on it, just like the tattoo on my forehead. I had a purple sash on with the same color purple pants. They were tucked into ankle cuffs that were white(think of Toph's ankle cuffs). I wore nothing on my feet. I snapped and a beast that looked like a demon leopard appeared. It bowed to me and I got on its back. I dashed off on it in search of Aang.

* * *

I stopped outside of a large tree with a hole that resembled a door near its roots. The name "Ko" came to mind as I looked into the hole. I saw Aang looking into a small pond of water. A panda bear appeared behind him. He turned around.

"Hei Bai!" He greeted the panda.

I stepped off of the leopard and walked towards Aang. The leopard followed me shortly behind. I stared at the panda. It backed away a little.

"What's wrong, Hei Bei?" Aang asked it.

"Go." I said.

Aang turned around and looked at me.

"Liiru? What are you doing here?" He exclaimed.

My face remained emotionless as I looked at him. I looked at the panda again, as did Aang. It backed away slowly for a couple of steps, and then it ran off.

"Hei Bai, come back! How am I supposed to go back now!" Aang sighed.

"I can't let you leave, Aang." I said, getting into a leopard stance with my leopard near by.

The leopard was the first animal that I had ever taken the soul of in my village. I knew this because all of my tattoos, even though they were all connected in some way, centered around the leopard, which was also the biggest. The demon leopard growled at Aang and started walking in a figure eight around me and Aang.

"What do you mean, you can't let me leave? I have to get back to save the Northern Water Tribe! Katara and Princess Yue are waiting for me!" Aang said.

"No, Aang... I took you with Zuko. We're taking you back to the fire nation. I have to keep you here so you don't give us problems on the way back..." I said.

"Liiru, please! I-"

I interrupted Aang. "No more talking!"

The leopard made its way back to me. My eyes and tattoos glowed purple as it disappeared into my body. Any part of my skin that Aang touched would suck his energy, in this case his spirit energy, away. I had to knock him out here and then lock him somewhere just until we got to the Fire Nation or were out of the blizzard. I felt horrible doing it, knowing that the Fire Nation was destroying the Northern Water Tribe... but I had to, for Zuko.

I got into a leopard stance, seeing as I had the energy of a leopard. From the very beginning of our fight, Aang was on defense. He would strike me just to create some space in between the both of us. I didn't mind; This would take longer and I was slowly eating away at his energy. I didn't want the fight to end quickly, so I controlled the amount of energy that I stole from Aang with every hit I landed on him. After a while, I was starting to get fed up at the fact that he didn't make any attempt to defeat me.

"Fight back, Aang!" I yelled.

"I'm not fighting you, Liiru. I can't beat you here! More importantly, you're my friend!" Aang said.

I growled a little and charged at him again. Right before I hit him in the front, I disappeared and reappeared behind him. I was in a horse stance, my left side facing him. I held my left upside down fist with my right hand as I slammed my left elbow into Aang's back. A ball of energy erupted from the both of us. He screamed and fell to the floor on all fours, his breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry, Aang..." I said as I stepped back from him and put both my hands up, facing him.

I closed my hands and a cage made of spirit energy appeared around him. My leopard came out of my body and sat down next to me.

"Watch him..." I said to it.

It bowed its head to me and then slowly walked over to Aang's cage, circling it. I turned my back to him and started walking away, when I heard his voice faintly.

"Liiru... All those people are going to die if you keep me here... You're not going to let the Fire Nation massacre another tribe like they did to yours and mine, are you...?" He asked.

I clenched my fists... I hated the Fire Nation so much for killing all of my people, but I helping them wipe out the Northern Water Tribe...

"I have to do this, Aang... for Zuko... I'm sorry..." I said, turning around and facing him with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this for him, Liiru? What's more important, one guy or one of the last tribes of water benders in the entire world... I know how you feel being the last of your kind... I'm the last airbender... Knowing how much that eats away at you, would you want anyone else to feel that way? Wouldn't you want to stop anyone from feeling pain like that if you could?"

I didn't answer him for a couple minutes. I just stood there with my fists clenched, staring at him with a soft gaze. I turned around and sighed, unclenching my fists. The energy cage around Aang disappeared. Without moving, I summoned a demon-like bear. I looked at it and it nodded to me. Then it went next to Aang.

"What...?" Aang asked, confused.

"Take him, and go." I said, my back facing Aang; He didn't move.

I turned around.

"Go before I change my mind! Now!" I yelled.

Aang got on top of the bear's back and dashed off with him. I roared loudly and called for my leopard. I got on it and ran in the opposite direction. So many things were going through my mind as I was running through the Spirit World. The only thing I could see was the path that I was traveling in front of me. My leopard looked back at me, still running, and whimpered a little bit. I made him come to a stop.

"I know... What am I doing...?" I said to him.

I got off of him sighed. He purred and rubbed his cheek against mine. I pet side of his head and plopped down on the floor. My leopard did the same, curling his body around my back. I needed to stop and think for a while. After a few minutes of sitting there in silence I thought I heard someone call my name. It was a faintly familiar voice of a female. I ignored it.

"Liiru..." it called again.

I got up.

"Who's there!" I yelled.

I started running in pursuit of the voice. My leopard quickly followed me. I stopped when I came to the edge of a cliff; No one was there. I took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly.

"My mind's just playing tricks with me..." I said.

Then something happened. There was a blinding glow. I closed my eyes and put my hand in front of my face. When I opened my eyes, a beautiful woman stood in front of me. She had the same color hair and skin as I did. The tattoos on her face were different from mine, but our cat eye designs were the same. On the center of her forehead was a tattooed flower.

"Liiru, my child... You've grown so much..." she said with a smile.

Tears flew from my eyes. I recognized this woman immediately even though her face had long faded from my memory.

"Mom!" I yelled as I ran up to her and hugged her tightly.

She laughed and stroked my hair.

"Are you really here right now...?" I asked, still holding her.

I couldn't believe that I had forgotten how beautiful she was. Seeing her face made the memories of my family start to flow back.

"Yes, I am here. As are your brother and father." she answered.

"Really?" I said.

"Yes, really." she answered.

She walked towards a forest and I eagerly followed. Sitting down in a clearing by a fire was my father and brother. They got up and smiled when I came in sight with my mother.

"Liiru!" my older brother called.

"Dad! Karii!" I yelled with smile on my face.

Karii ran over to me and hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and hugged him back, a large smile on my face. My father walked up to me next. I let go of Karii and hugged him next. They all invited me to sit next to the fire, where they were cooking a pig. We talked and enjoyed each other's company as a family. I was so glad to be with them. I never wanted to leave.

"Wait... So, are you dead, or did you just cross over...?" Karii asked.

"I... just crossed over. I had to come here to-"

"The Avatar, we know." my mother said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Karii over here, probably wasn't paying attention when you came in. It's the duty of your mother and I to watch of the Spirit World for the Great Spirits. We are the ones who watch over who comes in when people cross over, whether it be by choice or by death in the Physical World." my father answered.

I sighed deeply and gazed into the fire.

"What's wrong?" Karii asked.

"I feel like I've done wrong by letting him go..." I said.

"You've done nothing wrong, honey. It was the better choice. I'm proud of you for letting him go." my mother said, putting her arm around me.

"That fire bender friend of yours on the other hand... I don't like the looks of him..." Karii said.

"Karii, it's not our place to judge those who are still living. It's wrong." my mother scolded him a little.

Karii pouted.

"I feel... like I've betrayed him though..." I said.

"If this man has any heart in him, he will understand that the life of a people is more important than his reason for seeking out the Avatar." my father said.

"Especially if he cares about you, he will understand." my mother added.

I stood up, brushing myself off.

"I'm sorry, but I have to get back to the physical world now." I said with a sad look on my face.

Karii stood up and walked around the fire, over to me.

"Can't you just stay here, Lii? Please..?" he begged me.

I put my hands on his shoulders.

"I have to go back, Karii... I'll see you again. I'll stay next time... Don't worry." I said.

I kissed him on cheek and then walked over to my mother and father.

"We'll be waiting for when you'll be able to stay here with us, Liiru. Goodbye." My father said.

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Farewell, my daughter. No matter happens, never forget that we are always watching over you... We love you..." My mother said.

She held me close and kissed my cheek. She kept her hands on my shoulders and gazed into my eyes, her tattoos and eyes glowing red. The red glow of her hands spread to my body. The last thing I saw was a tear make its way down her face before a bright glow, just like the one I had seen as I was crossing over.


	8. Chapter 8

I groaned and opened my eyes slowly. I blinked a couple times since everything was blurry. When I came back to my senses, I saw that I was tied up. I looked to my right to see Zuko tied up, unconcious. We were ontop of the flying bison owned by Aang, back in the spot where the moon and the ocean spirits were. It was uncannily dark. I looked up to the sky to see that the moon was completely gone. I looked back on the ground to see Katara, Sokka, Aang, and a girl with white hair watching Iroh knock out four guards. I saw Zhao run away in the back from Iroh. I looked down at the ropes around me to see that they were loosely tied... and the knot was right next to my hands... Aang. I untied the ropes quickly and then untied Zuko. I shakily got up; going to the spirit world had used up almost all of my energy. I put Zuko on my back and then hopped off of Appa. I put Zuko down close to Iroh and then ran after Zhao. He was obviously the one who had hurt the moon spirit, seeing as he ran away. Also, I had a score to settle with him. I found him running around in the city and threw a knife in my leg holster that stuck in the wall about three inches from his head. He turned around and looked at me.

"Well, look at this. You ran away from me in Zuko's ship, yet you followed me all the way here. Did you miss me?" Zhao said with a smile.

"You're sick..." I said.

I didn't have enough energy to summon spirits, but I could use parts of them. My hands glowed and it looked like I had leopard claws.

"Come back to Daddy, I'll treat you right this time. No doubt in my mind that I'm a hell of a lot better in bed than Zuko is." Zhao said, putting his hands up.

I growled and charged for him. Both of us were weaponless; He was using his firebending and I was using my energy stealing. If I could get enough energy from him, then I could steal his soul. This fight seemed a lot like the last one we were in, but this time would be different. This time, I would win.

* * *

Unfortunately, this fight turned out exactly like the last one... Great, right...? I didn't have enough energy and I couldn't steal much from Zhao. He was very cautious about coming in contact with me. I slammed into the wall behind me as he infused fire with a hard kick to the chest. I pulled myself out of it and stumbled forward a little. He charged for me again. I ducked, dodging his first punch and gave him a body shot, stealing some of his energy. Just as I thought I would get the upper hand, Zhao grabbed me around my neck and gave me a hard knee to the stomach. He picked me up by the hair and gave me an equally painful punch to the face.

"Be happy that's the first time I ever touched your face. You're beginning to piss me off... It is a pity though. Such a waste..." Zhao said.

I was on the ground, my nose bleeding and stomach throbbing. Why did it always turn out this way...? No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't do it... I could never beat him. Fear was holding me back. I kept on telling myself to get up, but my body wouldn't move. Zhao walked up to me and kicked me in the stomach. I spat out blood and moaned in pain. He turned me over to my back with his foot and then stomped on my stomach again. My mouth was a freakin' fountain of blood. He put his hand up in front of my face and I saw it start to heat up.

"You're getting to be a little too troublesome to keep a hold of. It's a shame I didn't get to fuck you one more time like I wanted to... No matter. I'll see you again in hell, Liiru!" He said.

Right before he delivered the finishing blow, Zhao was hit with a hard fire blast. Zuko jumped over.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" He yelled at Zhao.

"You're alive...?" He said in shock as he got up and looked at Zuko.

"Z-Zuko..." I uttered when he approached me.

"Stay here... I'll finish this..." Zuko said, propping me up to a sitting position against a wall.

He turned to Zhao.

"You tried to have me killed!" He yelled, shooting fire from his hands.

Zhao rolled out of the way.

"Yes I did. You're the Blue Spirit... An enemy of the fire nation. You freed that piece of trash and the Avatar!"

"I had no choice." Zuko said as he blasted fire at Zhao.

Zhao blocked and took off his burning cape.

"You should've chosen to accept your failure. You're a disgrace. Then, at least... You could've lived!" Zhao said before he charged for Zuko.

It had happened... Zuko had come to save me... again... He was always saving me... I felt so helpless. I felt so pathetic.

"You're the one that's going to die for what you've put her through, Zhao..." Zuko said.

Zhao laughed. "Oh, so that's what this is about? Come to be her little knight in shining armor?"

"I've come here to make you pay for what you've done." Zuko said.

I looked up to the sky to see the moon come back.

"It can't be!" Zhao yelled.

They were on top of a bridge while I was on top of another one, above them. Zhao was getting the life kicked out of him by Zuko. Suddenly, the water around the bridge they were on rose up... It wasn't ordinary water though. It looked as if there was an essence to it. The water took the form of a large hand and grabbed Zhao. I looked at the water like hand as it glowed red and I thought I saw something... I thought I saw Karii in the water hand, glowing red, holding Zhao in a headlock. He looked at me for a second before he pulled Zhao into the water under the bridge. Zuko stayed where he was until the water had settled. Then he looked up at me.

* * *

Iroh, Zuko and I were now on a raft that Iroh had quickly put together out of debris from the wrecked fire nation war ships. I was lying down on it while Iroh was at the sail and Zuko was sitting next to me. His back was to me and he was staring out at the horizon.

"I'm surprised, Prince Zuko... Surprised that at this moment you are not trying to capture the Avatar." Iroh said to Zuko.

"I'm tired..." Zuko said.

Iroh put a hand on his shoulder. "Then you should rest. A man needs his rest."

Zuko took one last look at the horizon and then laid down next to me. I closed my eyes. My tattoos glowed as I put myself into a restoration trance. This trance couldn't help with any physical healing, but it did restore and heal the soul and energy.

* * *

When I woke up, we were at sea still. We had no food and no water... The three of us suffered out in the open ocean for three weeks until we stumbled upon a small tranquil town... To our luck, this town was very welcoming to refugees and gave us a place to stay and free access to the spa grounds. We had been here for two days now, and it was absolute heaven. It was a perfect temperature and the grounds were surrounded by Sakura Blossoms that were in full bloom and showered petals. I sighed in relaxation and relief as the woman who had been massaging my shoulders while I was in a hot salt bath for two hours stopped. I thanked her for it as she handed me my towel. I got up and dried myself off, and then I covered myself up in a pink and red robe, provided by the spa, and tied my wet hair up in a bun. I took a short walk over to where Iroh and Zuko were. Zuko was sitting down at the door with a Chinese hat on, looking tense, while Iroh was the exact opposite; he was getting a massage and looked perfectly calm. I sat down on the other door border opposite of Zuko. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"This is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense." He got up and walked over to Zuko.

"I see... It's the anniversary, isn't it?" He asked.

"Three years ago on this day, I was banished... I lost it all. I want it back. I want the Avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father not to think I'm worthless." Zuko answered.

This day was the day before on of my shows... It was the first Thursday of the month.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" Iroh said.

Zuko glared at him, took off his hat and then got up and walked away.

"That came out wrong didn't it..." He said to me.

"Completely wrong..." I said before I ran off to try and calm Zuko down.

I caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

"What do you want?" He asked, snatching his hand away.

"Zuko, I want to make you feel better... But I don't know how to. You never talk when I try to get you to, so I'm not gonna try to talk any more... I just can't stand seeing you this way." I said.

Zuko stayed silent. Silence was better than more anger I'd learned with him. His face softened a little and he turned his back to me, back in the direction he was walking before.

"Walk with me then." He said.

I stayed silent and walked next to him, along the border of the town and a beach. The waters of the beach were calm and the waves slow. It was all very relaxing. I didn't say a word until Zuko spoke up.

"I'm not good with talking about how I feel... It just doesn't help me." Zuko said.

"Keeping it bottled up inside doesn't help you either though... We used to talk a lot Zuko. It seemed like it used to help you a lot." I said.

We both stopped to watch the sunset.

"Things are different now, though... I have to deal with things by myself." Zuko said, staring at the orange sun setting in the horizon.

"Why... do you always think that?"

No answer.

"I heard you when you were talking to Aang in the cave, during the blizzard. I know life hasn't been easy for you. You've had to work for everything you have... and then you had to get it taken all away from you. Iroh's here for you though. I'm here... Nothing in this world was ever meant to be alone. Humans and animals are made when beings come together... Even the spirits are together... The moon has the ocean and the sun has the sky. Neither can live without each other. Doesn't that tell you anything?"

"I carry my own weight in life. I have my own problems to deal with and I'm the only one who can solve them."

"You're wrong. Look at us, Zuko." I said.

"What do you mean look at us?"

"I couldn't and wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for you. I wouldn't have stayed alive if I didn't meet you that day five years ago. I admit, I hated you when I first met you, but it gave me something to look forward to. I got to see that arrogant little prince who came by everyday to talk to me. When you didn't come back anymore, it gave me something to strive for. I would've died there if you didn't save me, even though you didn't mean to..."

My eyes fell back on the sunset.

"Why... Why do people die alone then? If people are meant to be together and love each other, why did my father, the man who created me, banish me from my home...? Why did he take away my mother...? Why did my own sister laugh when I got in trouble or when I couldn't do something? Why was I always doing things by myself?!" Zuko yelled, looking at me.

"You've had to go through a lot... And none of it was your fault... But the way you've become is because of you. You used to be warm, and had an optimistic outlook on life. Every time we talked you said 'I know everything will get better though'... What happened to that? You have to keep hoping, Zuko. Maybe you keep failing in your own eyes because you keep trying to do things that one person alone can't do. You're trying to capture the Avatar alone when he's trying to stop the Fire Nation with friends. You need someone..." I answered.

Zuko's face softened.

He looked at the sand. "The only person I've ever to about my feelings, besides my mother, was you... You're the only person that I don't want to burn to a crisp when I'm angry. Whenever I'm around you, I... I don't even know how I feel... I feel different... but it's a good different."

"Let me help you figure out how you feel about me then..." I said.

I put my right hand on Zuko's left cheek and gently turned his head towards me. Both my arms fell around his neck as my body pressed against his. I closed my eyes and leaned in for a kiss, stopping when my lips were an inch away from his. I waited there to see what he would do; I expected him to turn away when I stopped. To my surprise, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and his lips gently pressed up against mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Things were better after I kissed Zuko. He was still angry, just... well less angry... and just with me. He still had his little fits with Iroh, but he was calm when he was around me... for the most part. Things hadn't changed much, but they were still better. We decided that we would lay low and relax for a while. Iroh and I had no objections to how long we would be here, but Zuko didn't want to stay for more than a week. Right now we had been in the small tranquil village for five days. Even though all of us had our own rooms, I always went into Zuko's room. About an hour after I fell asleep, I'd wake up and crawl into his bed with him. It was that time right about now. My eyes slowly opened. I sat up and stretched, then crept over to Zuko's room. I sneaked into his bed and kissed his cheek. He put his arm out and I crawled closer to him, resting my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead and held me close. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but this time I couldn't fall asleep instantly like I could before. Both of us kept on fidgeting around, tossing off the covers, then putting them back on. I was giving off an awful lot of body heat. With the covers on it was too hot for both of us, but with them off it was too cold.

"What's the matter with you tonight?" Zuko asked, a little annoyed.

"I don't know... Can't fall asleep... Haha, I'm kind of..." I stopped and trailed off.

"Kind of what?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing..." I said.

I sighed and laid still, trying to fall asleep again. About thirty seconds after I closed my eyes and seemed to settle down, my eyes shot open again. I turned Zuko's face towards me and pressed my lips harshly up against his. He slid his tongue into my mouth and started playing around with my tongue. I stopped for a minute and bit his lower lip before resuming. He put his arms around my waist and rolled me on top of him. I pulled away from him for a second, but he kissed me again. I felt him smirk a little and chuckled. He started moving his right hand up and down my curves. Now, I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I completely trusted Zuko, so I tried to brush it off. After about ten minutes, things started to heat up a little too much for me. I was sitting on Zuko's lap with his body in between my legs as he pressed me up against the headboard of the bed. I was only wearing a short under robe and a pair of boy shorts while Zuko only had a pair of pants on. His body had gotten considerably hotter; I could feel the heat from him through my robe. His hand lingered to the sash of my robe and he began to slowly pull the ribbon as he kissed my neck. Being pinned up against the wall by him like this reminded me of... Zhao. Whenever he had his way with me, I could always feel the fire inside of him just from his skin brushing up against mine. I pushed Zuko away a little.

"Stop, Zuko... Stop!" I said.

He backed away from me.

"Liiru, what's the matter? I thought you wanted to..." Zuko asked.

I buried my face in my hands and pulled at the roots of my hair with my fingertips, trying to get the images and memories out of my head.

"I can't... I can't... I'm sorry. I can't... Things keep flashing in my mind. I feel like... I..." I trailed off.

"What did they do to you there...?" Zuko asked.

"D-Do you really want to know...? I don't think you'll want to be around me if you found out..." I said.

"Tell me..." Zuko answered.

I stayed silent for a full minute, and then I spoke up again, barely above a whisper. I couldn't look at Zuko as I spoke; I turned my back to him and my eyes stayed on the covers.

"A-All of the guards used to have their way with me... The worst out of everything was... Zhao... He used to..." I trailed off again, images flashing through my mind.

I clutched the covers in one hand tightly.

"He used to what... Tell me."

I didn't answer. I didn't want to say it, so I thought I'd just show him. I pulled the string of my sash around my robe and lowered my robe, revealing my naked back. It was "decorated" with at least forty scars from being whipped. Right where I was sitting, the bed was illuminated by the moonlight, so Zuko saw everything. Now he knew that he wasn't the only one with scars...

"He had his way with me too... Usually right after he gave me these... At first I was just his 'prize', but the day after you were banished, I did my last show. After that, they moved me to a different prison and then I was shared by the soldiers who guarded me." I said.

After another minute, I pulled my robe back up over my shoulders and tied the sash when I wrapped it around my front. I swung my legs off the edge of my bed.

"I assume you don't want me here anymore, so I'll be going back to my room now..." I said.

Right before I got up, I felt a hand on top of mine. I looked back at Zuko.

"Stay... I... don't want you to go." he said.

That was the first time that he, or anyone in fact, had said that to me... He actually told me that he wanted me to stay with him. I gripped the sheets from underneath Zuko's hand. The warmth that was emanating from him no longer was there; He had calmed down.

"I don't care about what anyone did to you before... I'm not going to do that to you... I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to, Liiru. I told you that... We don't have to do anything... Just, please stay..." Zuko said.

I swung my feet back into the bed, getting under the covers. Zuko scooted down and laid back down. I laid down next to him for about a minute, but then moved closer to him. In less than five minutes, we ended up how we always slept: Me resting my head on his shoulder with his arm around me and one of my legs in between his as he lay flat on his back. I sighed with a smile and closed my eyes. Then I put my hand on his right cheek and turned him towards me, kissing his lips for a couple seconds.

"Thank you, Zuko..." I said.

* * *

"Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come." Iroh said, pouring out a sack of seashells he had gathered on the table in front of me.

"They're really beautiful!" I said, picking up a purple and blue medium sized conch shell.

"We don't need anymore useless things! You forget, we have to carry everything ourselves now." Zuko said.

"Hello, brother... Uncle..." called a voice of a woman.

It seemed faintly familiar to me, but didn't hold any good memories. I looked to see a woman that looked a lot like Zuko sitting down in the chair across the room by some more of Iroh's shells. She was dressed in fire nation royalty attire... Azula. I'd had my encounters with her after she figured out that Zuko had been sneaking off in the middle of the night to see me. She told me that he could get in trouble for it and that she would send the guards in next time he was there to get us in trouble if I didn't play her little games and entertain her... Not a pleasant person.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

His face hardened.

"In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zu-zu?" she asked, picking up a shell and walking up to Zuko.

"Don't call me that!" Zuko yelled at her.

Her gaze fell on me. "Isn't this the little dog you used to play with in the palace? Heh, still stringing her along I see..."

I scowled a little at her.

"Ugh, she's repulsing." Azula spat at me.

Her arms were crossed as she looked down at me.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh asked.

"Hm, must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the _point_."

As the word "point" came out of her mouth, she crushed the shell she was holding. Iroh made a face at her.

"I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him; Treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home." Azula said.

Zuko didn't answer, but now he looked like he was deep in thought; As if his mind couldn't comprehend what Azula just said.

"Did you hear me? You should be happy, excited, grateful! I just gave you great news." she said.

A look of concern lingered on my face as Zuko looked out of the window at the Sakura blossoms.

"I'm sure your brother just needs a mome-" before Iroh could finish his sentence, Azula snapped at him.

"DON'T INTERRUPT, UNCLE!" she yelled.

I wanted to punch her in the face just about now, but I held my impulses back.

"I still haven't heard my 'thank you'. I'm not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way!" Azula said... talk about bratty.

"Father regrets... He... wants me back...?" Zuko asked.

Iroh was right, he didn't comprehend what Azula had told him. Personally, I didn't trust it... From experiences with her, I could tell his family wasn't one to be trusted...

"I can see you need a moment to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good Evening." Azula said.

With that, she took her leave.

* * *

It was nighttime. I sat next to Iroh as he was deep in thought, staring out of the window. This was the happiest I had ever seen Zuko in my life. He had a smile on his face as he packed up all the stuff in his room.

"We're going home! After three long years, its unbelievable!" Zuko exclaimed.

"You're going home..." I said quietly when Zuko was on the other side of the room.

He was so wrapped up in packing his things that he didn't hear. On the other hand, Iroh heard and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to be regretting anything." he said.

Zuko looked at him. "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me."

Iroh stood up from his chair next to me. "I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back... Well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine..."

Zuko turned around. "You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything..."

I stayed silent as they spoke. It was no place for me to speak in matters about their family. I wasn't part of it. I had no say... I did, however, see that Zuko was blinded by emotion, for once in his life. He couldn't see something that was so obvious. He wanted to go home so badly... I felt sorry for him.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem." Iroh said sympathetically.

"I think you are _exactly _what you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who's always been jealous of his brother!" Zuko said.

"Zuko!" I scolded him.

He ignored me and walked away. I couldn't believe that he had said that to the one person who cared about him the most. I walked up to Iroh and put my right arm around his shoulders, and my left hand on his left shoulder.

I spoke to him as I led him to sit down on the floor by the table. "He didn't mean that, Iroh. He knows that there's something odd going on. He just doesn't want to accept that because he wants to return home so bad."

Iroh sighed. "I know he is blinded by his emotions... but it still hurts to hear that from the one person you've come to love the most..."

I grabbed the tea pot and put some loose tea leaves in it. I placed on the metal stand over the small pile of kindling under it. There was a special pit in the table just for making tea like this. I grabbed the flint next to the pit and lit the kindling. I placed my hand on top of Iroh's.

"He's just angry, Iroh. He knows what you said is true and that's why he reacted like that. Zuko appreciates and loves you, he just doesn't show it."

Iroh smiled, turning his hand around and giving mine a light squeeze before letting it go. "Thank you, Liiru."

I smiled at him. By this time, the tea was ready. I got two cups and lined them up next to each other. I poured the tea in them and then gave one to Iroh. He smelled its aroma from the cup and then took a sip.

He smiled again. "Your tea has the secret ingredient in it."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Love and nurturing." Iroh said.

I smiled and took a sip of the tea myself. It tasted good, but not quite as good as Iroh's tea. It was up there, though! This was the first time I'd ever made tea.


	10. Chapter 10

After Iroh was feeling better, he had a serious discussion with me. He said that he didn't trust Azula, so he was going with Zuko in case this was all a trick. He asked me to see them off, hidden away somewhere in case something happened as they boarded. If all was okay, then he said that he would speak to the owner of the spa about letting me stay here. I agreed. Right now, it was daytime. I was under the surface of the water next to a water bamboo marsh, using a thin bamboo stick to breathe. I blew a couple bubbles as Iroh walked by, alerting him of my presence. As they walked towards the ship through the soldiers, Iroh eyed them to see if they were going to make any sudden movements. I was watching, ready to attack as well. Azula stood at the top of the ship's ramp.

"Brother, Uncle! Welcome!" she said before bowing. Both of them bowed back. The soldiers closed in two lines in the back of Iroh and Zuko.

"I'm so glad you decided to come." she continued.

"Are we ready to depart, your highness?" the captain asked.

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula answered.

She had a sincere face that I saw right through... I knew something had to be up her sleeve.

"Home..." Zuko said, as if he still didn't understand the word.

"You heard the Princess! Raise the anchors, we're taking _the prisoners _home!" the captain yelled.

Bingo, cat's out of the bag. Azula glared daggers at him. Zuko's face hardened once again.

"Your highness, I..." the Captain began.

He started to shake in fear. Iroh turned around and kicked two of the guards down. I spat the bamboo stick out of my mouth and jumped out of the water. I landed on top of a Fire Nation soldier. Fortunately for me, his helmet was thrown off of him when he fell. I held his throat strangling him as my hands, eyes and tattoos all glowed, and I sucked his soul out of his body. I turned around and kicked a soldier in the stomach when he tried to help his fallen comrade. Then I pounced on him and sucked out his soul as well. The souls of benders always held a lot more strength than that of regular people,so I was heartily satisfied at this point. I summoned two anacondas that wrapped around two more soldiers. They screamed as the huge spirit anacondas crushed all the bones in their bodies before biting down on them and eating their souls. I looked up at Zuko as he walked closer to Azula.

"You lied to me!" He yelled.

"Like I've never done that before..." Azula answered before she turned around.

"We've got to go now!" Iroh yelled as we worked on getting rid of the last four soldiers.

"Zuko! Let's go! Forget about her!" I yelled.

He ignored me, creating fire daggers in both hands and charging for Azula. As good of a fighter he was, Zuko was no match for Azula...

"Iroh!" I yelled.

Iroh looked to see Zuko and Azula fighting. I followed him as he ran past me up the ship.

"No!" I yelled as Azula grabbed his arm with one hand, creating lightning with the other.

Right before she was going to strike him with it, Iroh grabbed her hand, redirecting the lightning to a cliff. Then he kicked her off the ship, into the water. I picked Zuko off of his feet.

"Let's go!" I yelled at him.

Both of us ran alongside Iroh away from the dock, from the town, from everything. We stopped at the edge of a river a few miles into the forest and away from the tranquil waterfall village.

"I think we're safe here, for now." Iroh said.

Zuko took out a pearl knife that had an inscription on its blade that said "Don't give up without a fight." He gazed upon it for a minute and then put the knife against his ponytail... The tradition and sign of the fire nation. Zuko took a deep breath in and closed his eyes as he slid the blade through the base of his ponytail. With this he threw away everything that he had been fighting for in the past... His honor, his throne... He passed the knife to Iroh, who did the same to his top knot. Both of them dropped their hair in the river and watched it float away...

* * *

From that day we'd been living in the forest. Iroh and I had absolutely no problem with it, but Zuko on the other hand wasn't a happy camper. Zuko decided to go look for food. I told him before that I would take care of it, but since he's one of those people who can't stand doing nothing, he decided to go off by himself.

"Liiru, come here!" Iroh called. I ran over to Iroh.

"What's the- Oh!" I stopped mid sentence to see that Iroh was staring at a beautiful flower. It was red and white and sprouted out of what looked to be a small bush. I bent down to stare at it as well and took a whiff of its wonderful smell at the same time as Iroh did.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked.

He made me jump a little. I hadn't even noticed that he'd come back. He walked over to us. At this point, his hair was starting to grow. It was now about a centimeter long and covered his entire head. I liked him a lot better with his hair like this... his look anyway...

"You're looking at the rare White Dragon Lily! It's leaves make a tea so delicious that it's heartbreaking! That... or its the White Jade Bush, which is poisonous." Iroh said.

"Ohh! I would LOVE to taste that tea... not the poisonous one... Do you think it's worth the risk though?" I asked.

Though the first time I'd ever made tea was back at the village, Iroh had turned me into a tea maniac.

"We don't need tea! We need food!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that covered. Don't worry. Just tell me when your stomach starts talkin' and I'll have food in less than ten minutes." I said, waving my hand at Zuko while my eyes were still on the flower.

"I'm going fishing..." Zuko said.

"Good luck with that!" I yelled to him.

"Hmm... Delectable tea, or deadly poison?" Iroh pondered at the flower.

"I love tea, Iroh... but I don't think I'm gonna take my chances. I'm gonna go get us some food." I said, getting up.

"You will be missing out on a once in a life time opportunity if it is the Dragon Lily, Liiru!" Iroh called to me as I started walking away.

I looked at the plant. "Hmm... My instincts say that its the White Jade Bush... I mean, look at it. It's on a bush."

"Alright then. Your people did live in the forest like this..." Iroh said, a little dismayed.

I smiled and then went off to get some food. In twenty minutes, I'd killed a pig and gathered a large amount of fruit. I had absolutely no idea where I was going when I was walking around. I just let my feet lead me the way and I always ended up at a different food source. I walked back to see Iroh scratching up a storm. I looked at the unknown plant to see that it was gone.

"Iroh! You didn't!" I yelled, putting down all the food that I had gotten next to the bush.

I saw Zuko look at the food I was carrying and pout when he looked back at the little tiny fish that he had speared.

"Yes, he did..." Zuko said.

"When the rash spreads to my throat I will stop breathing. But look what I found! These are Pakui Berries, known to cure the poison of the White Jade plant. That or Makaoli Berries that cause blindness..." Iroh said.

I did the classic "facepalm" as Zuko snatched the berries that Iroh was previously using as a back-scratcher out of his hand.

"We're not taking anymore chances with these plants! We need to get help." Zuko said.

"Aww, and I just got food too..." I said as I picked up a mango and cheeked it with a knife.

"We're wanted by the Fire Nation and the Earth Country. Where are we supposed to go?" I asked, peeling back the skin of the mango cheek and taking a bite of it.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed..." Zuko said.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula..." Iroh added.

"Earth Kingdom it is." Zuko and Iroh agreed.

I sighed.

"What did I get myself into..." I said.

* * *

"You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the White Jade, much less make it into tea and drink it..." the nurse that was treating Iroh said.

"For the record, I told him not to do it..." I said while sitting besides Zuko.

Iroh laughed. His face was extremely swollen. "Oops."

"So where are you travelling from?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, we're travellers." Zuko answered.

I sighed.

"That's not what the woman asked..." I said.

Zuko was never good at lying... or under pressure.

"Do you have names?" the nurse asked.

"Names? Of course we have names!" Zuko said, uneasily.

I laughed a little as the nurse smacked Iroh's hand away from his face when he tried to scratch.

"I'm Lee, this is my friend, uh... Sen. And this is my Uncle, um... Mushi!" Zuko said.

I glared daggers at his back at the same time as Iroh gave him a look.

"Yes, my nephew was named after his father so we just call him Junior." Iroh said.

I laughed. Now I was happy about my name.

"Mushi, Junior, and Sen, huh? My name is Song. You three look like you could use a good meal. Why don't you stay for dinner?" the nurse asked.

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." "Lee" said.

"That's too bad... My mom always makes too much roast duck." said Song.

Both Iroh and I perked up when we heard "roast duck".

"Where do you live, exactly?" Iroh chimed in.

* * *

We were now at Song's house. I sat down at the table with Zuko, Iroh, and Song. Her mother was in the kitchen. As she walked out, she spoke.

"My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves." she said.

"Oh, really...? For what reason were you traveling?" I asked.

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation invaded our village. All the men were taken away... That was the last time I saw my father." Song said.

This made me think about when the Fire Nation invaded my village... That was also the last time I saw my father or any of my family... in the physical world anyway.

"I haven't seen my father in many years..." Zuko said.

"Oh... Is he fighting in the war?" the nurse asked.

Iroh poked his head up while slurping noodles to see what Zuko would say. I also nervously looked at him to see what his reply would be.

"Yeah..." He said, staring down at his food.

After dinner, Song and her mother invited us to stay for a little while. Once again, Zuko tried to refuse, but Iroh and I accepted the offer, forcing him to stay. Both Iroh and me decided to take a nap. Zuko woke us up about two hours later, when it was time for us to leave. As we exited the house, Iroh and I thanked the two women for their hospitality. "Junior" on the other hand just started heading for the fence.

"Junior, where are your manners? You need to thank these nice people." Iroh said.

Zuko turned around, bowed, and thanked them.

"I know you don't think that there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope. The Avatar has returned." Song said, her voice full of resolve.

"I know..." Zuko answered.

I walked up to Zuko as we took our leave.

"What the hell were you talkin' about with her while we were sleepin'..?" I asked a little jokingly.

No answer, as usual.

"Then again, people can usually see you've got no hope left in your face... Why did I bother asking...?" I said.

As we exitted, Zuko stopped by two Ostrich Horses.

"What are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness!" Iroh exclaimed.

"Yeah, this doesn't feel right..." I added.

Zuko mounted the Ostrich Horse and extended his arm out to me. I made a face and took his hand. He pulled me up on the back of the Ostrich Horse and then walked to Iroh with the reins of the other Ostrich Horse in his hands.

"They're about to show us more kindness." Zuko said.

Iroh stood there, not moving as Zuko dropped the reins of the Ostrich Horse.

"Well?" Zuko asked. Iroh hung his head for a minute and then hopped on top of the Ostrich Horse, following Zuko and me.


	11. Chapter 11

We stopped at the next Earth Kingdom town we encountered for supplies... Unfortunately, we were completely broke at this point. Right now, we were sitting down on the side of the street on some hay. I was sitting down on Zuko's right, my head resting on his shoulder and arms around his right arm. Iroh was on his left with his hat in his hands, begging for coins.

"Spare coins for weary travelers?" He asked a passerby.

The man gave him a handful of coins and Iroh thanked him.

"This is ridiculous! We're royalty! These people should be giving us whatever we want!" Zuko exclaimed.

I raised my head from his shoulder.

"One: You _were_ royalty. And two: Even if these people knew that, I don't think they'd be giving you anything you wanted... They'd be giving you a piece of their minds." I said.

I put my head back on Zuko's shoulder and closed my eyes again, ignoring the look he gave me.

"She's right. And besides, they will if you ask them." Iroh said.

On a young woman that passed by he used the "hungry old man" card. She fell for it and gave him some coins... Then again, there was nothing she could "fall" for since it was true... Iroh was a hungry old man.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?" A middle aged swordsman asked Iroh.

Iroh stood up and started singing. The swordsman wasn't satisfied and demanded for Iroh to "dance" as he hacked away at the ground in front of him with his broadswords. All the while, Zuko was greedily eyeing them... He'd lost his when Zhao blew up his ship way back before the Siege of the North Pole. When Iroh finished his song the man laughed and tossed the gold coin on the ground. Since I was uncomfortable, I got up and stretched, looking around at our setting. The man stopped walking when he was in front of me and smirked.

"How about you? I'll pay any price for some entertainment with you." he said with a disgusting smirk.

I growled at him and opened my mouth to curse him out. Before I could say anything, Zuko raised his head and spoke up.

"Back off. You're crossing a line that you really don't want to cross." he said sternly with a glare.

The man laughed a little and walked away with a "hmph". After begging for a couple more hours, we only had enough money to buy three bowls of mediocre noodles. After that, since we couldn't afford a motel room, we were forced to make camp in the forest next to the camp. This was the second day we were staying there.

"Zuko, what are you doing...?" I asked as Zuko basically dove into a random bush.

"I'm getting us some, money!" Zuko said, emerging from the the bush.

He had his blue Earth Kingdom Opera mask on and two broadswords... The broadswords of the swordsman we had met a day ago. He was once again the blue spirit.

I sighed. "I was right to think it was weird that you asked me to walk with you... And here, I thought you were being sweet for once..."

"I am sweet!... Once in a while!" Zuko said.

I started laughing hysterically. Zuko growled a little and jumped away, on top of a wagon. I had fallen down on the ground in my fit of laughter, so I decided to stay there. Mugging someone wouldn't take Zuko too long. As expected he was back in about fifteen minutes.

"Whatcha got?" I asked, looking at the green metal box with gold designs that Zuko was holding.

He took off his mask and the sheathed broadswords, hiding them in the same bush. Then he picked up the box and opened it in front of my face.

"That is A LOT of money..." I said.

"I was gonna buy you stuff, but since I'm 'not sweet', I guess I won't..." Zuko said, getting up and walking towards the town.

I ran after him.

"I take it back! I take it back!" I yelled.

* * *

"Looks like you did some serious shopping... Where did you get the money?" Iroh asked as he examined a tea set made of gold metal.

"For the record, the only thing I wanted to get was food... and this chain sickle**(authors note: picture on site)**... He's the one who got everything else..." I said.

"Do you like your new tea pot?" Zuko asked him, ignoring his question.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes the same whether it comes from a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by, but it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty." Iroh said, walking up to Zuko and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There's no honor for me without the Avatar..." Zuko replied.

He was still on the thought that he needed the Avatar... What didn't he understand? Azula was sent to imprison both Iroh and him, and to assume his task of retrieving the Avatar... All of us were fugitives of the Fire Nation.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko... Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now..."

"Then there is no hope at all..." Zuko said, turning away from Iroh.

While they talked, I watched the fire dance, hugging my knees to my chest.

Iroh grabbed him abruptly before he could walk away. "No Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

As Iroh spoke, all I could think about was my time that I spent in the fortress. Everything that he had said to Zuko was true. Even though my thoughts were of Zuko, I fueled my own hope. Zuko looked at Iroh and then pulled away from him, getting up and walking away. Iroh looked a little dismayed. I got up and started heading for the mouth of the cave, in the direction where Zuko walked off to.

"I got him." I said as I passed Iroh.

Iroh grabbed my arm. "No. He needs to think by himself for a while."

I nodded to him and then returned to the spot I was sitting in. About an hour later, Zuko returned.

"Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said." He said.

"You did? Good, good!" Iroh said with a smile on his face.

"It's helped me realize something; We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." Zuko said.

I saw Iroh's heart sink.

"Zuko! You can't be serious!" I said.

Zuko glanced at me, but ignored my comment. He picked up his bag and started walking away, but stopped and looked back at me.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked.

I stayed silent.

"I recall you saying that you'd support me in whatever decision I made. The choice is yours, though..." Zuko asked.

I sighed and then picked up my own bag. I walked up to Iroh and hugged him.

"Goodbye, Iroh. Thank you for everything." I said.

I kissed him on the cheek and then walked up to Zuko. We started walking together, but Iroh called to us. We both turned around. He walked up to Zuko and handed him the reins to one of the Ostrich Horses. Zuko hopped on it. Then he extended his hand to me and pulled me up on it. He looked back at Iroh once more and then we ran off.

* * *

We'd been traveling for about a month and a half now. We'd gone without food for two weeks. The section of the Earth Kingdom that we entered was in a drought. Barely anything was alive here except for a couple trees here and there and some dry patches of grass. Both Zuko and I had lost a considerable amount of weight. Our Ostrich Horse was extremely tired of carrying both of us, nonetheless. I rested all of my weight on Zuko's back, not even bothering to lift my head to see what was around us anymore. I woke up from a nap when he stopped abruptly. I opened my eyes as I saw him grab the hilts of his broadswords to unsheathe them. I looked to see he was staring at a fire with a hearty looking brisket over it. My mouth watered at the sight of food, but then I looked to see a man bend down to rub the belly of a pregnant woman sitting down near him. I put my hand on top of Zuko's, which rested on the hilts of his swords. He looked at me and I pointed to the woman. He sighed and removed his hand from his swords. As we continued walking on, both of us came to a point where we had to stay awake in fear that if we slept, we wouldn't wake up. I wasn't leaning on Zuko anymore because he could barely support himself, much less my weight. I held onto his waist as loosely as I could as we slowly walked through the searing heat of the plains. We had no more water at this point and a river wasn't in sight for miles in any direction. Zuko started slipping off of the Ostrich Horse. I put my arms around him, grabbing the reins of the horse to keep him from falling. His back rested against me. I rubbed his cheek with one hand.

"C'mon, baby. Stay awake for me. Just a little bit further..." I said.

I had no idea how far the next town would be, but I had to encourage him to stay awake. We'd come to a stop, so I whipped the reins and the Ostrich Horse started walking again. After another two days, we reached a town. The people eyed us as we made our way through it. Both of us hopped down from the Ostrich Horse in front of a store.

"Could we get some water, a bag of feed and something hot to eat?" Zuko asked the clerk as he showed him our last two gold pieces.

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed though." the man said. Zuko nodded and he went into his store. I sighed and leaned against the wooden counter and watched the two children on the side of it. One of them threw an egg that nailed one of the men in the group that eyed us when we walked in. The two boys ran away, hiding nearby.

"Hey! You throwin' eggs at us, strangers?" one of the men asked as the group approached us.

"No." Zuko answered, not turning around.

I didn't bother to turn around either; Too much effort.

"See who did throw it?" the man asked again.

I glanced at him as Zuko turned around with a hand on his broadswords. He was barefoot and had two hammers attached to his belt, which only meant one thing. This man was an earthbender. Since he was the only one without shoes in his little entourage, he was the only earthbender.

"That's your favorite word? 'No'?" another man asked.

"Egg had to come from somewhere..." the earthbender said.

"Maybe a chicken flew over..." I said.

One of the earthbender's entourage laughed at this. At this moment, the clerk emerged with the two bags of feed. The earthbender grabbed them.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. The price for living is a lot steeper than you can afford, strangers. Trust me." he said, giving one of his earthbending hammers two taps.

"What a jerk!" I exclaimed.

"Don't worry about paying... Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the Fire Nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs." the clerk said.

"Thanks, a lot." I said with a smile.

I walked back towards the Ostrich Horse with Zuko. Before we mounted it, the boy who threw the egg at the soldiers emerged from behind it.

"Thanks for not ratting me out!" he said.

Zuko ignored him and mounted the Ostrich Horse, helping me on it afterwards. The boy followed us as we rode.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your Ostrich Horse for you!" the boy said, grabbing hold of the reins from in front of the horse.

"C'mon, I owe you!" He said, running off.

Zuko groaned.

"Relax, he's just thanking you. Besides, the Ostrich Horse needs food." my stomach growled.

"And so do we..."

When the boy got tired and stopped running, both of us hopped off of the Ostrich Horse and walked next to him. We stopped walking when he led the Ostrich Horse to a stable in his farm.

"You friends of Lee?" a man, probably his father, asked.

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers! He practically had them running away!" the boy said as he ran out of the stable.

His father put his arm around him. Then a woman, his mother, came out and stood next to her family.

"Does this man or the woman next to him have a name?" she asked.

"I'm, uh... We're...-" Zuko was interrupted by the man before he could... well, not think of anything.

"They don't have to say who they are if they don't want to, Seala. Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers are are welcome here. Those men should be ashamed to wear Earth Kingdom uniforms." the man said.

"The real soldiers are fighting the war, like Lee's big brother, Sentsu. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?" the woman asked.

"I can't. We should be moving on." Zuko said. I made a face at him from behind.

"Gontsu needs help with some work on the barn. Why don't you two work on it while your girlfriend and I work on dinner? It will be ready in two hours." Seala suggested.

I chuckled a little and waited for Zuko to say something about me not being his girlfriend. Surprisingly, he didn't. He just nodded to her. Seala gestured for me to follow her to the kitchen.

"Don't hurt yourself doing manual labor now..." I said with a little laugh.

I kissed Zuko on the cheek and then followed Seala. I followed her into the kitchen. It was hard not to devour the part of the meal she had already started. After dinner, Zuko and I had to sleep in the stable with the Ostrich Horse. Their "house" was nothing more than a basic studio apartment. There was a small kitchen, one bathroom and a large bedroom that the three of them, previously four, slept in. I woke up when I heard someone walk into the shed. I looked at Zuko to see that his eyes had opened as well. It was only Lee, so both of us pretended to be asleep. He walked into the shed, right next to us and took Zuko's broadswords. When he closed the door to the shed as he made his exit, both of our eyes opened.

"He's a boy. He's not going to listen to me... Besides, he'll probably build more of a bond with you..." I said.

"You're just saying that because you're too lazy to get up!" Zuko said.

I laughed a little, closing my eyes again.

"Maybe..." I said.

Zuko sat up. "Fine, I'll get him..."

"In ten minutes..." Zuko said, lying back down in the hay.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up when Zuko came back into the stable. He laid down next to me after putting his broadswords back on the hook they were on before. I curled up against him, my eyes closed.

"How'd that go?" I asked.

"He's a pretty nice kid... He's just looking for someone to hold onto since his older brother is gone." Zuko answered.

"Aw, you were actually nice to another human being! That's a surprise." I said with a little chuckle.

"Too bad for him that we're leaving tomorrow..." Zuko said.

I sighed.

"I take that back now." I said.

I yawned and fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning after sharing breakfast with Lee, Seala and Gontsu, Zuko and I decided to head out. Seala handed Zuko two cases of food that were held together by string.

"Here, these should hold both of you down for a few meals." she said.

Zuko took them, and thanked her. As we were about to ride off, we heard the sound of galloping. It was those soldiers that we had encountered upon entering the town.

"What do you think _they _want?" Gonstu asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." I replied.

"What do you want, Gow?" Gontsu asked the earthbender.

He was on top of an Ostrich Horse along with the rest of his group.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you your son's batallion got captured." Gow said.

He turned his head and looked at his entourage.

"You boys hear what they did to the last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" he asked them.

"Dressed em' in fire nation uniforms and put them on the front line unarmed the way I heard it. Then they just watched." one of them answered.

"You watch your mouth!" Gonstu spat at him.

Gow started walking up to Gontsu, still atop his Ostrich Horse, but before he could reach him, Zuko reared ours in his way. Gow stared him down for a second.

"Why bother ruding in the mud with these pigs?" he said.

Then Gow turned around and galloped away with his entourage.

I turned my head at the family when I heard Lee speak. "What's gonna happen to my brother?"

"I'm going to the war-front. I'm going to find Sentsu and bring him back." Gonstu said, hugging his wife.

As she cried and walked away with her husband back towards their house, Lee ran up to us.

"When my dad goes, will you stay?" he asked Zuko.

There was sadness and desperation in his eyes.

"No, I need to move on." Zuko answered.

He reached into his robe and pulled out the knife that he and Iroh had used to cut their hair before.

"Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription." he said as he handed the knife to Lee.

"Made in Earth Kingdom." Lee read out loud.

I held in a laugh, putting my head against Zuko's back for a minute.

"The other one..." Zuko said.

"Never give up without a fight..." Lee read.

And with that, Zuko gave the reins a light whip and the Ostrich Horse ran off.

"Quite an epic exit... Aren't you something?" I teased.

"Oh, shut up. Will you..." Zuko retorted.

I laughed. After traveling for an hour or so, we stopped near a river. There, we filled up our canteens and decided to rest for a while. I had fallen asleep on Zuko, but I woke up when I heard him talking to himself.

"Azula always lies. Azula always lies..." He repeated to himself.

"Don't tell me she's still bothering you..." I said softly, as I played with his right ear a little.

Both of us sat up when we heard the sound of a wagon. It was Seala.

"You have to help! It's Lee! The folks from town came back as soon as Gontsu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife!" she said as she came up to us.

Zuko looked away... Oopsies...

"Then they... took him away. They told me if he's old enough to fight , he's old enough to join the army! I know we barely know you, but..." Seala said, breaking down.

I got up and put my hand on her shoulder to comfort her a little.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"I'll get your son back..." Zuko added, a look of determination in his eyes.

* * *

Zuko told me he wanted to face the soldiers on his own. I reluctantly agreed to it... It only worried me because he couldn't use his firebending here. If Gow wasn't an earth bender it would be a different story, but unfortunately he was.

"You came! There he is! I told you he'd come!" Lee exclaimed when he saw us come in. Zuko got off of the Ostrich Horse and extended his hand to me. I took it and he helped me off of the Ostrich Horse. He held onto my hand as he swung it around, leading me off in the direction to where the towns people were all standing. I gave him one last look before I let go of his hand and walked towards them. Zuko turned back to the Ostrich Horse and left his hat on its back. Then he walked up to the Earth Kingdom soldiers at the same time as they approached him.

"Let the kid go." he said sternly.

Gow laughed. "Who do you think you are, telling us what to do?"

"It doesn't matter who I am, but I know who you are. You're not soldiers, you're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power... Mostly over women and kids. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war..." Zuko responded.

Gow turned to one of his men.

"Are you gonna let this stranger stand there and insult you like this?" he asked him.

The man charged with a Qiang in his hands. Zuko stepped back, avoiding his stab, and hit him in the gut with the butts of his broadswords without fully removing them out of their sheath. The man went flying back. He picked himself off of the grounded and fled the scene. The next of the men charged. Zuko blocked his swing of his Qiang and spun around, knocking the man to the ground with his hand on his head. Just as he was about to use his fire bending to char his face, Zuko remembered where he was and got up off of the man. The man ran away as fast as he could. Then Zuko's eyes fell to the last man Gow had that was charging at him. He kicked the Qiang in the middle and the wood broke, the spear falling to the ground. The man dropped the broken staff part and ran away. I clutched the edge of my robe as Gow took out his earth bending hammers. I turned around for a second as Seala put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll be takin' your girlfriend with me after I get rid of you." Gow said, getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't piss me off with shit like that... It's not something you want to do..." Zuko said, unsheathing his broadswords.

Gow laughed and smashed his hammers on the floor. A rock came up, which he launched at Zuko. Zuko sliced through it with his broadswords. Gow lauched three more at Zuko. He blocked the first two, but the third hit him in the stomach. As Zuko charged, third time was always a charm for Gow. Again, the third rock he threw at Zuko hit him. It sent him tumbling backwards. I bit my lip.

"Look out behind you!" Lee yelled.

Gow walked towards Zuko, hurling rocks at him. Zuko was slowly making his way backwards, blocking the rocks as best as he could. Gow slammed one of his hammers on the ground, making a wave of rocks come up and hit him hard. I gasped and put my hand over my mouth. He wasn't getting up and Gow was walking towards him. I started pushing through the people in front of me. Seala tried to reach of for me and yelled for me to wait, but I didn't listen to her. I couldn't interfere with this though, this was a matter of honor since he'd come to fight them and asked me personally not to interfere.

"GET UP! YOU HAVE TO GET UP!" I yelled.

He still wasn't getting up. Now, I wasn't thinking.

"ZUKO, GET UP!" I yelled.

Zuko's eyes shot open. He swirled around as he got up, fire shooting out of him and sending Gow flying back. Gow got up to fight again and Zuko charged, sending flames that demolished the weak earth wall he attempted to block them with. Gow smashed into the wall of a building.

"Who... Who are you?" he asked as Zuko walked up to him.

His swords were still smoking from fire bending with them.

Zuko put his swords away as he spoke. "My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Firelord Ozai. Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne!"

He could've left the last part out...

"Liar! I heard a you! You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" an old man behind me said.

"Watch who you're talking to!" I yelled, glaring at the man.

I walked up to Zuko as he bent down on one knee in front of Seala and Lee, extending the knife towards Lee.

"It's yours, you should have it." Zuko said.

"No! I hate you!" Lee said before turning and walking away with his mother.

I put a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You're welcome!" I screamed at them.

Zuko grabbed my arm as he rose from the ground.

"Don't bother..." He said.

I followed him to the Ostrich Horse and got on it after him. I glared at the people around us as we walked out of their town in the sun set. I put one of my hands ontop of Zuko's, which was on the reins of the Ostrich Horse, to get his attention.

"It doesn't matter what they think of you... All that matters is that you know who you are, Zuko." I said when we were about five miles or so out of the town.

Zuko had been quiet the entire way so far. He looked back at me with love in his eyes... As if he were staring into the eyes of his mother...

"Thank you... Liiru..." he said.

I let go of his hand and caressed his cheek a little.

"I know who you are, and I care about you a lot. Nothing's ever going to change that." I said.

I kissed the back of his neck, right above his collar and then leaned my head on his shoulder.

* * *

The next day, we came across some tracks... but they weren't from animals. They appeared to be from a machine of some sort, and the only nation of the four nations that had technology like that was the Fire Nation. The machine was tracking something, and both Zuko and me were curious to know what it was and who it was after... Most likely it was Azula going after the Avatar. The train stopped and Azula emerged out of it on a mongoose dragon along with two other women, also on mongoose dragon-back. The team split up, so we followed Azula as she followed a trail of the fur or the Avatar's flying bison. An exhausted looking Aang waited for her in an abandoned town.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked Aang with a smirk on her face.

That's when we rode in. Both of us hopped off of the Ostrich Horse, letting it run off into the distance in between the two of them.

"Yes, I really do..." Zuko said, taking off his hat.

"Zuko... Liiru..." Aang uttered.

"I was wondering when you'd show up, Zu-zu." Azula said.

Aang chuckled. "Zu-zu?"

"Back off, Azula! He's mine!" Zuko threatened, getting into a fighting stance between the two of them.

I did the same, only facing Azula. I had no intentions of fighting Aang. To me, Azula was the only threat.

"I'm not going anywhere." Azula answered, also getting into a fighting stance.

We all stood there for a minute, looking at each other and waiting to see who would make the first move. It was Azula. She sent a barrage of blue flames at Zuko and me. I rolled out of the way. Zuko attempted to block the flames with his own, but he was overwhelmed by them and was sent flying back into the support pillar of a building. Aang tried to get away, but Azula made a column of fire that came down to the earth, forcing him back to the ground. I ran to Zuko and helped him get up and then went over to Aang and Azula. Zuko and Azula were focused on fighting both each other and Aang, while I was solely focused on Azula. For some reason, her fire was able to block my spirit animals. They couldn't just leap through her flames, like other firebenders I had fought before. This was the first time I had encountered something like this with anyone. The three of us chased Aang as he ran into the second floor of a building. Azula went in first, then Zuko, who fell to the floor below since there was no ground. I fell on the ground right on top to him. Azula jumped down and blasted fire at us as we were getting up. I raised my arms up and made it just in time with spirit hawks, but we were still thrown back by the blast. Aang was already outside of the building with Azula chasing after him. I looked at Zuko to see that he was out, cold. I tapped his cheek, saying his name but nothing happened. I took his shoulders in my hands and shook him violently.

"GET UP, ZUKO!" I yelled.

Still nothing. I groaned and looked up to see Azula walking towards Aang. They were decently far away. I looked at Zuko one more time and then ran for Azula. I jumped up in the air, tumbling with my right foot out. My foot lit up in soul fire; A purple, semi-translucent flame that did nothing to the skin and physical body. This flame scorched the soul. She turned around and blocked my blow with her arms. She gasped a little as she slid back, feeling the effects of my flame.

"You little maggot...!" She growled at me.

Then Azula shot flames at me as she charged. I blocked with the spirit hawks again and then ducked under another blast of fire that she threw at me. I rolled in front of her and came up with my hand in a fist and the head of a spirit crocodile around it. She blocked by surrounding her body with a wall of flames. The crocodile circled me once after its attack was blocked by Azula. After jumping back, Azula scowled as she landed on the side of a building. She propelled herself off of it towards me with fire bending rockets coming out of her limbs and pointed her arms towards me. I swooped my right arm from my right foot up towards my left shoulder. The crocodile disappeared and a soul anaconda appeared, swirling its body around me. Even that, my strongest defense, wasn't enough. I was scorched badly and was thrown back into a building that crumbled when I hit it.

* * *

"Get your ass up, Liiru!" I heard someone yell.

I looked up to see Zuko with his hand around my wrist, trying to pull me out of the debris. Behind him was... Iroh.

"Keep your head down." Zuko said.

He burned the debris on top of me with fire and then helped me up. I came back to my senses, shaking my head and realizing that we were still in the abandoned town, which meant that we were still fighting. The three of us ran towards where noise was coming from. Azula ran in our direction, not looking where she was going. Iroh bumped her back with his belly. She fell to the ground and then backed up into the remaining corner of a building. The three of us surrounded her along with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph.

"Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten." Azula put both of her hands in the air before continuing to speak.

"You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Honor... Azula never understood the true meaning of honor. She was one of those players who did anything to win, even if it was cheap. Her eyes wandered to Iroh, who was staring at Toph, and she striked, blasting fire at the vulnerable Iroh. He yelled in agony as he fell to the floor... That was the first time that I had ever seen Zuko show compassion and emotion for Iroh. A look of horror and shock swept across his face as he let out a gasp. That look quickly changed into a look of anger as he turned to Azula and blasted her with fire. Aang did the same with air, Katara with water, Toph with earth, and me with soul fire. A large cloud of smoke appeared. When it cleared, Azula was no where to be found... She had somehow managed to escape. Zuko and I ran up to Iroh on the ground. He was still breathing, but he was barely alive. His entire left side of his chest was burned to a crisp. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at his wounds and heard his wheezing. Zuko groaned and tugged at the roots of his hair as he buried his face in his hands. He felt that this was his fault...

"GET AWAY FROM US!" Zuko yelled as the others approached us.

"Zuko, I can help!" Katara insisted.

"**LEAVE!**" Zuko yelled.

As he waved his hand, flames came out. The others ducked before running away, leaving the three of us in the burning town with the man who we'd both looked up to as a father lay on the floor, dying in front of us...


	13. Chapter 13

"Liiru, do something!" Zuko yelled.

"What the hell do you want me to do, Zuko?" I asked.

"You're a shaman! Heal him!"

"I'm a _Death _Shaman! I take life, I don't give it..." I sighed.

"Life Shamans, Death Shamans, I don't give a shit! You have to do something!" Zuko cried.

He bit his lip and I saw a tear stray down his cheek. I clutched the earth beneath my hand, staying silent for a minute.

"I'll try..." I said.

I paused.

"Help me get him to a safe spot."

Zuko nodded and helped me gently lift up Iroh and carry him to a shack in the town that was well away from the flames and was in fairly good condition. I had an idea in mind. I could try and use the energy that I had gathered to try and heal up Iroh's wounds. Then, I could pull his soul from the Spirit World if he passed. I had scorched and stolen a good chunk of Azula's energy, but that wouldn't be enough to carry out my plan. I'd have to use up most, if not all of my own... I opened Iroh's robe to reveal his badly burned chest. After taking a deep breath in and did what came natural to me. I took out my chain scythe and made a cut on my right thumb. On Iroh's forehead, I wrote the word "Life" in my native language. I remembered seeing it on some of the Life Shaman's foreheads. Then, I put dots around the wound on Iroh's chest, writing the word "Soul" on the top and center of the circle of dots, just like the tattoos on my face. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in, putting my hands gently on Iroh's chest. There was a flash of light, just like when I entered the spirit world. It felt as if I was in the Spirit World, as if my soul had left my body. I was now in Iroh's body, looking around for what was causing his body to go out of its state of homeostasis. I found it, right in his chest, as I thought it would be. The burn didn't look the same here as it did in the Physical World. It appeared as if everything around the "little spirit me" was on fire, just like the abandoned town. I took a deep breath in and closed my eyes and I touched the walls of his chest from the inside. I felt all of his pain unbearably being sucked into me. My whole body and soul felt like it was being ignited in flames. I don't know how long I stood there for, but I wouldn't falter. I wouldn't remove my hand from Iroh's chest walls until all of the flames were extinguished and all of his pain was in me. This relief came after a long while. There was another flash of light and my eyes shot open in the Physical World. I was lightly covered in sweat and breathing heavily... The pain I felt in my soul was even affecting me in the Physical World. I looked on Iroh's chest to see that the wound was fully healed. He was back to normal except for a tattoo where the wound used to be that matched the tattoo of the word "Soul" on my forehead. I put pointer and middle fingers to his neck... No pulse. I'd lost him in the process. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as my right hand touched the word "Life" on his forehead. I took a deep breath in and entered the Spirit World.

"Iroh... Iroh..." I called.

I walked around, calling his name until I stumbled upon Iroh's soul. He was with a boy, a little older than me, that resembled him. I guessed that this was his son.

"Liiru...?" Iroh asked.

I smiled at Iroh.

"Why... Why are you here?" Iroh asked.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from such a peaceful place, but you need to come back, Iroh. You were not meant to die here..." I replied.

Iroh sighed, looking at his horrified son.

"Is that so..." he sighed.

He sat next to his son for a minute, staring out at the scenery behind me. I hated to pull him away from his son like this... His son, who had died so young. Iroh hugged his son tightly and bade him farewell. I extended my hand to him as he got up. He took it and we both glowed. There was another flash of light...

* * *

My hands were on Iroh's cheeks, my mouth was open a few inches from Iroh's as I pulled his soul from the Spirit World through my body, back into his. My eyes, mouth and tattoos glowed a lighter shade of purple as this happened. I felt a tingle on the top of my left shoulder. It was a feeling of a tattoo forming on my body. It seemed like I was pulling his soul out of the Spirit World for an eternity... Pulling souls out was definately a thousand times harder than taking them from the Physical World... When it was done, I collapsed, out like a light. I went into this not knowing if I would survive, and as I slowly slipped into unconsciousness, I went into a healing trance, but I didn't know if I would wake up...

* * *

My feeling returned to my body before I opened my eyes. I felt someone's hand tightly enclosed around mine. It's grip was firm, but it wasn't suffocating. I opened my eyes to see Zuko was the one who was holding my hand. His eyes had bags under them and he looked extremely tired.

"You're awake." He said, with a gentle smile.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said, returning his smile.

"I thought you wouldn't wake up..." Zuko said, looking away from me and giving my hand a squeeze.

I put my other hand on top of his. I said nothing, but he understood that I was here now. Then I remembered the reason that I was out in the first place.

I tried to sit up, but Zuko put his hand on my stomach and one on my back to prevent me from getting up. "Where's Iroh? Please tell me I-"

"I'm right here, Liiru. Don't worry. I came back." Iroh said from behind me.

I turned around as he walked up to me and hugged him tightly. He cringed a little in pain.

"Ohh, sorry... Guess I didn't do such a good job of healing you up..." I said a little dismayed.

"You did great." Iroh said.

He gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Thank You, Liiru."

"No, thank you, Iroh. I only was there to call on you. You're the one who decided to come back." I answered.

"Prince Zuko, would you like to spend some time with Liiru while she is awake or would you like to resume your training now?" Iroh asked.

"Training? What are you guys talking about? You are certainly in no condition to train him!" I said.

"We both agreed on this. We're definitely going to come across Azula again and I need to be ready. Besides, you need your rest. I just wanted to be here for when you woke up." Zuko said.

I sighed and nodded to both of them, indicating that it was fine with me. I didn't want to hold either of them back when it came to facing Azula. Zuko needed as much training as he could possibly get... So did I, but... a little hard to do when there's no other Death Shamans around to help you. I had to help myself, and I was in no condition to do that right now. I was pretty much helpless if someone decided to attack. I'd used up all of energy, and a lot of my soul to save Iroh. A large part of it had regenerated in the trance I had put myself into, but a lot of it was still missing. I needed more rest. Both of them got up.

As Zuko passed me, I grabbed his arm. "Wait."

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"Take me with you, I need some fresh air." I said.

"Alright, come on." Zuko said.

He bent down and picked me up, bridal style.

"I can walk, you know..." I said.

Zuko smirked and put me down. I was still leaning against his body.

"Lemme see it, then." he said.

I let out a "Hmph!" and pushed off of him. I took about two steps forward and my legs gave in. Before I could fall flat on my face, Zuko caught me.

"I thought so." He teased, picking me up again.

"Oh, shut up, will you!" I pouted.

He laughed a little and I leaned my head against him as my arms wrapped around his neck. Zuko put me down at the base of the hut we were staying in and filled me in on what was happening. I'd been out for about 48 hours straight. He could've trained then, and Iroh suggested that he did, but he said that he wanted to be there when I woke up... If I woke up. He walked next to Iroh, who was standing at the base of a cliff about thirty feet away from the hut. I glanced down at my left arm, remembering that a new tattoo had formed there when I was pulling Iroh back from the Spirit World. On my shoulder was a tattoo that resembled a design of a tribal sun with the word "Life" in the middle in my native language. A smile wiped across my face as I gazed at it for a couple more seconds. I up my arm down and took a couple deep breaths in, enjoying the fresh air... and then completely passed out, sleeping like baby, as I went into another Soul Regeneration Trance.

* * *

When I opened my eyes once again, I found that I was still in the same spot as I was before.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Iroh said with a smile.

"Whaa...?" I asked, looking at Iroh sitting down next to me.

Zuko was still standing at the base of the cliff. He was doing some weird thing with his arms and then blasting fire that sent him flying back.

"What's going on? Aren't you supposed to be? What is he...?" I stopped and sighed.

"I was trying to teach him how to bend lightning, but he is ignoring the most important part of it. He refuses to take time to quiet the storm of his mind. Until he realizes that he needs to, I'll be over here." Iroh said.

"That's a little... Uhh..." I said.

I sat up and stretched. Then I decided to do something daring. I slowly got up, using the rails surrounding the hut for support. I took two steps forward and didn't fall.

"OH YEAH!" I yelled.

Zuko glared back at me.

"Heh heh... Sorry." I said.

An armadillo bear cub scurried by a few feet in front of me. I pounced on it and it curled into a little ball. I put it on my lap and it slowly uncurled as I pet its protective shell a little. It sniffed around on my lap and then looked up at me.

"Sorry buddy... You're cute but I need you more than you need you... If that makes any sense." I said.

I pouted a little as it stared at me with puppy dog eyes. I hugged it tightly.

"I CAN'T KILL YOU! YOU'RE TOO CUTE!" I yelled.

"SHUT UP AND JUST EAT IT OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOU DO! YOU'RE DISTRACTING ME!" Zuko yelled.

"Sorry..." I said.

He turned around again. I took the armadillo bear's face in my hands, massaging the sides of his cheeks a little bit.

"Well, you heard the man. You gotta go..." I said.

I closed my eyes and brought the armadillo bear's face up to mine. When I reopened my eyes, they were glowing, along with my tattoos. The eyes of the bear also glowed. I opened my mouth slowly and then bear opened his. It yelped a little bit as in inhaled and slowly sucked its soul out of its body. When I consumed a soul, the only way that it would become part of my little "collection" was if my soul was in a state of homeostasis and I had a sufficient amount of energy that I could use to summon souls from the Spirit World. In this case, I had neither, so the soul of the little, cute, adorable, armadillo bear cub just helped my soul heal up.

"You were cute, too..." I pouted.

I chucked the dead armadillo bear's body over the cliff. Zuko turned around and glared at me again.

"Oh, c'mon! That was no where near you! You just happened to look there when I threw it! And besides, I did what you told me to!" I yelled at him.

He groaned and then went back to attempting to bend lightning. After another fifteen minutes of Zuko trying, all that came out of his hands was a ball of fire that knocked him back. This time he didn't get up.

"Why can't I do it? It keeps exploding in my face! Like everything always does..." Zuko cried.

I slowly walked up to him and put my arms around him as I knelt down by his side. I put a hand on his cheek and made him look at me as I spoke.

"Everything doesn't explode in your face. You're just stressed. Stop comparing yourself to Azula in your mind. I know you're doing it. It's pressuring you... and you crack under pressure. Do this for you, Zuko. Not for her. I know you can." I said.

Zuko said nothing and stood up, pushing me off of him a little. I sighed and stood up next to him.

Iroh spoke as he walked up to us. "She is right. I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"WHAT TURMOIL!" Zuko yelled at Iroh.

"Zuko, you must let go of your feelings of shame if you want your anger to go away." Iroh said sternly.

"But, I don't feel any shame at all. I'm as proud as ever!" Zuko replied.

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the opposite of shame, but its source. Through humility is the only antidote to shame." Iroh said.

Zuko looked away from him. "Well, my life has been nothing but humiling lately..."

There was a silence between all of us. Iroh spoke up first after a minute or so. "I have another idea. I will teach you a firebending move that even Azula doesn't know, because I made it up myself."

Zuko turned around and smiled at him.


	14. Chapter 14

Zuko and I were seated in front of Iroh, who was drawing in the sand as he spoke. "Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also they had pretty good senses of humor!" Iroh stopped and smiled widely.

I broke out laughing, but Zuko stood there, not moved.

He continued. "Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale." Iroh answered, drawing an "x" through the four elemental emblems he had drawn in the sand.

"Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole." he continued, drawing a circle around them.

"All this four elements talk sounds like Avatar stuff."

"It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful, but it can make you more powerful too." Iroh said, poking the stick that he was using to draw at Zuko's heart.

"You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned from studying the water benders." Iroh said.

Even though all I'd done was go into trances, take the soul of one cuddly animal, and sit on my ass all day, I still felt tired. I decided to go into the hut and rest again after Iroh's little "Avatar talk". I was taken out of my trance when I heard thought I heard the sound of the Ostrich Horse. I ran out of the hut to see Iroh standing outside and the Ostrich Horse dashing off.

"Did it escape?" I yelled.

"If you call Zuko running around to find lightning on it, then yes it did..." Iroh said with a sigh.

* * *

We decided to leave the abandoned town. Iroh still had his Ostrich Horse and Zuko and I still had ours, so we had two. I rode on one of them by myself while Zuko rode on the other with Iroh at his back. I felt bad that I hadn't completely healed up Iroh's wounds. The trotting of the Ostrich Horse caused him pain that he began to express after about three or four hours of riding.

"Iroh, are you sure you don't want to stop?" I asked.

"No, I'm-OW!Fine..." Iroh replied.

"I think we should make camp." Zuko said, looking back at his uncle.

"No, please. Don't stop just for me." Iroh groaned in pain.

I laughed a little as Zuko gritted his teeth and pulled on the reins of his Ostrich Horse. Iroh sighed in relief, sitting down on a rock after Zuko stepped down. I chuckled a little and hopped off of my Ostrich Horse. As the Ostrich Horses turned their heads in the same direction, Zuko got into a fighting stance.

"What now?" Iroh asked.

Five fire nation men atop of Reptile Rhinos appeared.

"Colonel Mongke" Iroh said.

I smirked at the sight of the Reptiles Rhinos. I could definitely use one of those, but I'd have to steal at least two of their souls to get one into my arsenal of spirits. I put a hand on the handle of my chain scythe, which was chained around my waist.

"If you are surprised we're here, then the Dragon of the West has lost his touch." the Colonel said as he aimed his hands towards us, ready to firebend.

The other grabbed their weapons.

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked.

"You don't happen to be close friends with them, do you...?" I asked.

"Sure, Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos are legendary! Each one is a different kind of weapon specialist. They are also a very capable singing group." Iroh stated.

I bursted into laughter. The general scowled a little at me and then spoke.

"We're not here to give a concert! We're here to apprehend fugitives!" he yelled.

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some." Iroh said.

He looked at one of the other Rough Rhinos.

"How about you Kadji? I make you out as a Jasmine man. Am I right?" He asked the large man with the beard, wielding a Qiang.

"Quit stalling, round them up!" the colonel yelled.

One of the Rough Rhinos attempted to capture us with a ball and chain. Iroh kicked it out of the way, making it wrap around the foot of another Reptile Rhino. He slapped the rear end of the Rhino and it ran off, dragging the rider who had swung the chain at us off with him. I ran over to the Reptile Rhino. The fierce looking creature had no reaction to me. I could tell it had quite a temper, so no reaction was better than being trampled.

"Come to mama." I said, putting my hands on its cheeks.

I closed my eyes and absorbed it soul when I reopened them and inhaled. It wailed as it fell to the ground, dead. Its energy renewed me and felt great. I ducked under an arrow as it grazed my head, chopping off a few hairs and turned around to see one of the riders holding a bow. I growled at him a little bit and got into a leopard stance, my hands lighting in Soul Fire. Before I could do anything, Zuko made his bow useless by piercing through it with fire. I turned around to see Iroh firebending at Colonel Mongke. I spun around with my arms on my left side, making a 360. When I was facing the two again, a spirit leopard appeared that pounced at the Rhino and tore through its side, badly wounding its flesh and stealing part of its soul. The Reptile Rhino groaned loudly and fell to the ground. Zuko kicked the Colonel off of it in mid air and ran over to Iroh, who was on the Ostrich Horse.

"Let's go, Liiru!" He yelled.

"One minute!" I yelled back as I ran over to the fallen Reptile Rhino.

It was still alive, but barely. I took its face in my hands and sucked in its soul, feeling a tingle on my left arm.

"There we go!" I exclaimed.

I looked around for the other Ostrich Horse, but it was no where to be found. I started running and flipped forward. My hands glowed purple, as did my eyes and the newly added tattoo of the Reptile Rhino, when they came in contact with the floor as I did a hand stand. When I completed the flip, I was on top of the back of a Spirit Reptile Rhino.

"HELL YEAHHH!" I yelled, running behind the last Rough Rhino, who was after Iroh and Zuko.

I snuck up behind him and kicked him off of the Rhino as he threw a smoke bomb at Iroh and Zuko. My spirit rhino ran up in front of it as it came to a halt. I hopped onto the spirit rhino and caught up to Iroh and Zuko.

"When did you?... I'm not even going to bother..." Zuko said.

Iroh laughed. "Well, her Ostrich Horse did disappear."

"Whatever. Uncle, don't you have any old friends that don't want to attack you?" Zuko asked.

"Hm.. Old friends that don't want to attack me..." Iroh pondered.

* * *

With Iroh leading the way, we found ourselves at a rather dirty and poor looking earth bar at the border of a desert. Despite the look and people of the place, the drinks were amazing! They were served in ice cups, carved from the small glacier outside, by the bartender who used swords to cut up the fruit to make them.

"No one here is gonna help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers" Zuko said, taking a look around at the people.

"Uhh... We're pretty much the same thing... Just not as filthy." I exclaimed.

"Ahh, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend." Iroh said, looking at an old man sitting at a Pai Sho table by himself.

"You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho..?" Zuko asked a little angrily.

"I don't think this is a gamble." Iroh said, getting up and walking over to the old man.

I shrugged at Zuko when he looked at me and followed Iroh with Zuko close behind.

"May I have this game?" Iroh asked, standing near the empty seat in front of the Pai Sho table.

The man gestured for Iroh to sit down. "The guest has the first move."

Iroh accepted the invitation and sat down, placing the white lotus in the very center of the board.

"I see you favor the white lotus gambit. Not many people cling to the old ways." the man observed.

He bowed his head towards Iroh.

"Those who do can always find a friend." Iroh said.

He bowed his head in the same way.

"Then let us play." the man replied.

Zuko and I sat down on the spare chairs around the board as we watched the two play. When they both used up all of their pieces, they had formed a white lotus on the board.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets." the man said.

"What are you old, gas bags talking about?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko!" I scolded, elbowing him in his side.

He pouted at me and rubbed the spot where I elbowed him.

"I always tried to tell both of you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh said.

He flipped the white lotus piece around his fingers and caught it with a smirk.

"It's over! You three fugitives are coming with me!" a man with long hair and a green robe that exposed his chest yelled.

He had no shoes on, so it was obvious that he was an earthbender. The old man got up and cut in front of the earthbender and his companion.

"I knew it! You three are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!" the old man said, pointing at us.

"I thought you said he would help?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"Yeah, this doesn't look like its going to make anything better!" I added.

"He is helping, just watch." Iroh said, putting a hand on both of our shoulders.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that _gold_?" the old man asked.

The word "gold" was like magic to everyone in the bar. They all turned and looked at us and then two men who were originally after us. They stood up, surrounding the two.

"Uhh, maybe we should go..." the more kempt one of the two said.

The other smirked at the thought of a fight.

"Follow me!" the old man said.

We obeyed, following him out of the bar in the confusion. The man led us to what appeared to be a simple desert plant shop.

"It is an honor to meet another member of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." the old man said with a bow.

He started walking with Iroh close behind, smiling, towards another door.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging or is someone in this club gonna offer some real help?" Zuko asked.

I cleared my throat with my arms crossed. Zuko immediately covered up his right side, the side I always elbowed.

"I apologize for that, sir." I said, with a slight bow to the old man.

"You must forgive my nephew, though his girlfriend does try to watch and make up for what he says. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The old man laughed in response and then knocked on the door in front of us. The eye slot opened up.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" a man asked.

"One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries." Iroh replied.

The door opened up and he and the old man walked in. It was slammed in our faces before we could enter. The slot opened again, but this time Iroh's eyes were there.

"I'm afraid its members only. Wait out here." he said.

Zuko pouted. He looked at a flower on the table next to him and sniffed it. He scrunched his face up, repulsed by its smell. I laughed at him. After about an hour of waiting, both of us were bored to death. We'd looked around and sniffed at every plant in the shop. They either had no scent or had a horrible odor. Zuko was sitting down with his back against the pillar by the door, while i was lying down next to another one parallel to it. I was playing with a spirit leopard cub.

"You shouldn't do that..." Zuko said.

"But I'm so bored! He's cute, and cuddly, and he's entertaining me! You're just jealous cos' he'll steal your energy if you try and pet him!" I pouted, hugging the cub to my chest.

It growled playfully and gnawed at the strands of hair that lay on my chest from my head.

"You're wasting your energy with it. Keep it up and you'll have nothing left to fight with if we get ambushed or something." Zuko explained.

I sighed and looked at the cub. It looked at me with the same puppy dog eyes that the armadillo bear did before I took its soul.

"You heard the man... You gotta go." I said.

It whimpered a little.

"I know, I kno- OW! YOU LITTLE!-" I yelled as the cub bit my nose.

It seemed to cackle a little bit as it ran off of me and into a portal it created in the ground.

Zuko chuckled as I rubbed my nose. "That's what you get."

I walked up to Zuko and plopped down next to him.

"Ughh! What are we going to do now! I'm so bored!" I complained.

"Well, there's always one thing we can do..." Zuko said.

I looked at him and he smirked. I pushed him away a little.

"You're such a pervert! We haven't even done that yet and besides, you haven't brushed your teeth or bathed in a while. There's no way I'm doing anything more besides giving you a peck on the lips." I said.

"I'm no pervert! And you haven't brushed yours or bathed in a while either but I'm not complaining!" Zuko replied.

"We're in the middle of a shop with Iroh and-... What are you smirking at...?" I asked, looking at a smirking Zuko.

"You said 'We haven't even done that **_yet_**'. Does that mean you're planning on doing it sometime soon?" Zuko said, his smirk growing wider.

"And that's why you're a pervert. Keep dreamin'. I'm going to sleep now." I said, leaning against Zuko's shoulder.

His arms wrapped around me.

"Try anything and you'll regret it. I'm tired, dirty, and not in the mood." I said.

"I wasn't..." Zuko said.

He kissed me on the forehead and we both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**authors note: kinda late lol, updated the site ( aeonsoul234 . webs . com) w Liiru's outfit that she's been wearing since they've been traveling in the Earth Country(around the "Zuko Alone" episode like 5 or 6 chps ago)and a picture of her chain sickle.**

* * *

Zuko sprang up into a fighting position, making me fall on the floor. In the middle of the night, we'd moved. Zuko was sitting on top of the table where the bad smelling flower was. The flower was knocked over on the floor and I was on Zuko's lap, leaning against his body while he leaned on the pillar.

"What's going on? Is the club meeting over?" Zuko asked.

"No, but my peaceful sleep is!" I yelled, punching Zuko in the shin.

He clutched his shin and glared at me as I got up.

"Sorry..." He said.

I rolled my eyes, brushing myself off, and leaned against his shoulder.

"Everything is taken care of." Iroh answered, bowing to the old man as he did the same.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're heading to Ba Sing Se." Iroh replied.

"Ba Sing Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom Capital?" Zuko asked, shocked by the plan.

"The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more." the old man stated.

"We can hide in plain sight there, and its the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh added.

The four of us turned around as the door to the shop opened. It was one of the men who worked in the shop. He closed the door behind him as he entered.

"I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the street looking for them." he said.

We looked outside of the window slot of the door to see the same two men who we'd seen in the bar yesterday. They were asking around for us with a wanted poster in their hands.

"How are we gonna get past them? This is the only door out, right?" I asked.

"Don't worry. I have an idea." the old man replied.

He went into one of the closets of the shop and pulled out an empty wagon that was rather large.

"Haku, empty those three vases, but save the flowers and the roots on the top." he directed the man who had alerted us of the two earthbenders.

Haku did as the old man said and emptied out the vases. Then he placed the three of them on the wagon.

"Get into those. We'll put the flowers on top and they won't know you're in there. Haku can take you to the town border." the old man said.

"Thank you, my brother. Your help is much appreciated." Iroh said, bowing to the old man.

The old man bowed back.

"It was an honor to help a friend." the old man replied.

With that the three of us climbed into the vases. Haku put the flowers above the vases and then we were moving. Haku took us further out to the port where he explained that ferries took refugees to Ba Sing Se. We boarded one of the ferries using the passports that were given to us and were now sailing towards it.

"Who would've thought after all these years I'd return to the scene of my greatest military disgrace... as a tourist!" Iroh said, taking out a straw hat with a flower on it.

I laughed. "Where did you get that from?"

"Look around. We're not tourists, we're refugees." Zuko said.

He took a sip of some of the gook they called "soup" out of the wooden bowl he had in his hands.

"I wouldn't-" before I could finish my sentence, he spit out the gook.

"Ugh! I'm sick of eating rotten food, sleeping in the dirt... I'm tired of living like this!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. That pissed me off. I was royalty too before the Fire Nation took me away from my tribe and killed them. I had gone through the same things that he had just said, plus I got raped by guards and only saw the sky when I came out for stupid shows at night, and he was complaining about this! This was heaven compared to that!... Then again, that was in the past. I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself...

I groaned and started walking away from Zuko, looking out at the ocean. I bumped into someone, a man that looked about my age with long brown hair and a piece of wheat grass in his mouth.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's ok." he answered.

I took a few steps away from him and then rested my elbows on the railing of the ship, staring out at the ocean once again.

I noticed that the boy I had bumped into had made his way over to Zuko was.

"Aren't we all?" he said in reply to Zuko's outburst before.

"My name is Jet, and these are my freedom fighters, Smellerbee and Longshot." the boy continued.

He held his hands out to two other people; one lanky looking, tall boy with a chinese hat and a bow and arrows and a smaller boyish looking girl.

They said hi and Zuko replied with a lifeless "Hello".

"Here's the deal, I hear the captain's eating like a king while the refugees have to eat his scraps. Doesn't seem fair, does it?" Jet said.

"What sort of king is he eating like?" Iroh asked.

I clutched my own stomach as it growled. That sounded pretty appealing to me too. I hadn't eaten any of the sludge they were serving us, so it was pretty hypocritical of me to get pissed at Zuko for eating it and complaining.

"The fat happy kind." Jet answered.

Iroh started drooling and my stomach growled even louder.

"You wanna help us liberate some food?" Jet asked.

Zuko threw the bowl of "food" off of the boat.

"I'm in." Zuko said.

"You can count me in too." I said from behind Jet.

The boy smiled at me.

"The Captain's Cabin is all the way at the top. The chef prepares his food around eight, so we should try and get it around then. You, me, her, and Smellerbee can sneak into the cabin to grab as much as we can and then we can give it to Longshot." Jet explained.

When eight o'clock came, the four of us sneaked up to the kitchen next to the captain's cabin. Jet opened the lock with his hook-swords and the four of us grabbed as much food as our hands and sacks could hold.

"Guard's coming!" Smellerbee whispered.

We snuck out of the kitchen and Longshot fired an arrow with a rope attached to it from the lower level. We sent the food down it and then went down using our weapons ourselves. Longshot pulled the arrow out by tugging on the rope just before the guard walked by. We set up the food on the floor and called Iroh.

"So, Smellerbee. That's an unusual name for a young man." Iroh said.

I laughed as Smellerbee freaked out a little.

"Maybe because I'm not a man, I'm a girl!" she said, getting up and leaving.

"Now I see! It's a beautiful name for a lovely girl!" Iroh called after her.

Longshot walked up to her and gave her a look.

"I know, you're right. As long as I'm confident with who I am, it doesn't matter what other people think. Thanks, Longshot." she answered, as if he were actually speaking to her.

I shook my head and began chowing down. Jet was right, this food was 100x better than what we were eating.

"From what I heard, people eat like this every night in Ba Sing Se. I can't wait to set my eyes on that giant wall." Jet said as he sat down to eat.

"It is a magnificent sight." Iroh answered.

"So you've been there before?" Jet asked.

"Once... When I was a... different man." Iroh said.

"I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of, but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se; for a new beginning. A second chance."

"That's very noble of you. I believe people can change their lives if they want to. I believe in second chances." Iroh said.

That wasn't just directed at Jet. It was directed at Zuko. I looked at him as he and Iroh looked at each other. Zuko also understood that what he said was also directed at him.

* * *

"So, Mr. Lee , Ms. Sen, and Mr. Mushi, is it?" the ugly secretary said, looking at our passports.

She had pronounced Iroh's fake name as "Mushy".

"It's pronounced 'Mooshi'." Iroh corrected her.

"You tellin' me how to do my job?" she asked.

I couldn't stop staring at the mole on the right side of her forehead that had hairs growing out of it.

"Uh, no, no! But may I just say you're like a flower in bloom. Your beauty is intoxicating." Iroh said, walking closer to the desk.

I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. This time, Zuko elbowed me in my side.

"Hmm. You're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, handsome." the ugly woman said with a meow.

Both Zuko and I gagged.

"Welcome to Ba Sing Se." she said, staring at Iroh and stamping all of our passports.

I stood there in shock as Zuko slapped his hand on his face. As Iroh turned around with a large smile from ear to ear, Zuko snatched both of our passports from his hands.

"I'm gonna forget I saw that..." he said and then we were on our way.

After we got our passports stamped, we were put in a waiting room for the trains going into Ba Sing Se... More waiting. It was just fabulous. All of a sudden Zuko got his man period, so I decided to take a walk. He was complaining that I was giving off too much body heat and that me leaning on his arm was making him hot. Haha, that's believable. The one who isn't a firebender was giving off a lot of heat. Well, whatever. I stumbled upon Jet again as I was walking, the same way as I did the first time on the ferry. I wasn't paying attention and bumped into him.

"Sorry... Oh hey, Jet. Heh, Funny bumping into you again." I said with a small smile.

"Ha ha. Hey Sen. Uh, where's Lee at? Gotta talk to you two about something." he asked.

"I don't know." I said with a little bit of an attitude.

"What's the matter?" Jet asked.

"He's just being a pain right now. Sometimes he goes around thinking he's royalty or something..." I said. It was actually quite ironic that he was royalty, Jet just didn't know that.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" I asked.

Jet nodded. He was pretty cute, I had to admit, but I wasn't just gonna drop Zuko for him. No way in hell.

"If you don't mind me asking, when'd you get those tattoos on your face?" Jet said.

"Uhh... Heh, guess I should cover those up if I'm hoping to get a job... It was a family tradition." I said.

That was the truth, I just didn't go into depth about it.

"You shouldn't cover them up. I like them. They make you unique." Jet said with a smirk.

I blushed a little and looked away before I answered. "Unique isn't something I wanna be. I'll stick out like a sore thumb in Ba Sing Se."

"Well, you already stick out of the crowd to begin with. In a good way, though, don't get me wrong." Jet said.

I smiled at him and shoved him playfully.

"Oh stop, you flirt." I said.

"What? I'm just telling the truth." Jet smiled.

I laughed. "C'mon, I'll take you to Lee so we can talk."

"Right... So, uh... Are you and Lee together or something?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, somewhat. It's not like he went down on one knee with a ring, but I think we're more than friends. I don't know... I don't really question him on things like that. He's got enough on his mind." I said. I

motioned Jet to Zuko, sitting down next to Iroh. Zuko still looked pissed off, same position as I left him. Jet thanked me and then sat down next to Zuko.

"So, you guys got any plans once you're in Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

I sat down on the other side of Jet. We all looked up as a man pushed a tea cart. Iroh called for him.

"Oh! Jasmine, please!" He yelled.

The man poured him a cup and Iroh tossed him a coin. Iroh took a sip and then spit it out.

"Coldest tea in Ba Sing Se is more like it! What a disgrace!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, can I talk to you and Sen for a second?" Jet asked.

Zuko sighed, but I tugged on his sleeve as I got up. He followed me as I walked up to Jet.

"The three of us have a much better chance of surviving in the city if we stick together." Jet said.

He looked at me. "And you definitely won't have to worry about hiding those tattoos if you're with us."

Zuko glared at him a little, but his gaze softened after I elbowed him.

"Relax." I said.

Jet laughed. "So, how about it? You two wanna join the freedom fighters?"

"Thanks, but I don't think you want me in your gang." Zuko replied.

"C'mon, we made a great team looting that captain's food. Think of all the good we can do for these refugees." Jet pleaded.

"I said no." Zuko said, turning around to head back towards Iroh.

"Don't mind him. Like I said, he's Prince Lee right now with a stick shoved up his royal ass... He gets like that from time to time... Then again, he's not too friendly in general." I said with a laugh.

Jet turned to me. "What about you?"

"Sorry, I go where he goes. Maybe I'll see you around in the city, Jet. Goodbye." I said.

I pouted a little and then waved to Jet before walking back towards Iroh as well. I looked at Iroh to see that his cold tea was now hot. Both Zuko and I looked at each other and then to Jet, who narrowed his eyes and walked away. Zuko slapped the tea cup out of his hands.

"Hey!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What are you doing firebending your tea? For a wise old man that was a pretty stupid move!" Zuko whispered.

"I know you're not supposed to cry over spilled tea, but it's just so sad." Iroh said, sobbing at the sight of the tea on the floor.

"We've got bigger problems than spilled tea... I think Jet saw you firebend..." I said.

"Last call into Ba Sing Se!" the conductor called as the train pulled into the station.

I sighed and followed Iroh and Zuko as they got up and went into the train. I sat in between Iroh and Zuko. Iroh leaned over to the couple next to us.

"What a handsome baby!" he said.

The mother of the child thanked him and the earth bending train started moving.


	16. Chapter 16

We neared the inner wall. It was huge! I was looking at it like a fat kid looks at a piece of cake. When we passed the wall and entered the city, my eyes basically popped out of my head. Now, I was a fat kid who's family owned a huge candy store!

"Wow! This place is huge!" I yelled, pressing my hands up against the window.

I opened it and stuck my head out.

"It's not that great..." Zuko said with his arms crossed.

"You're not even looking out the window! Just look!" I said.

I grabbed Zuko by the collar and shoved his head out the window.

"Not that impressive..." Zuko said, shoving me off of him.

"Ohh, you're such a party pooper!" I pouted.

* * *

We'd been here for about two weeks now. At first, we were living in refugee camps that the had been set up for people who had just entered the city. After spending about a week and a half there, we were set up with a small apartment and some loans to get us started before we were employed. The first thing I invested in was makeup that was my skin tone to hide my tattoos. From the minute I'd entered Ba Sing Se, people stared at them. Even though we were seen as refugees, they stuck out a little too much, just as I'd predicted. I hated hiding them, but I had to do it.

Right now, Iroh, Zuko and I were walking around a market place. It was magnificent, unlike any market place I'd ever seen before. Everything in this place was huge! Iroh walked up to us, holding a vase of orange flowers.

"Those are pretty, what are they for?" I asked, taking a sniff of them.

"I wanted our place to look nice since we're going to have a lady living with us." Iroh said with a smile to me.

I blushed a little and giggled.

"What lady are you talking about." Zuko asked.

I pouted and punched him in his arm.

He rubbed his shoulder. "Ow... This city is a prison. I don't want to make a life here."

"Believe me, I know prison, and this is no prison." I said, look around at the shops.

"Life happens where ever you are, whether you make it or not. Now come on, I found us some new jobs and we start this afternoon." Iroh said.

After walking around the city some more, Iroh led us to the place where he got us jobs. It was a homely little tea shop. The manager handed us aprons and we put them on.

"Well, you certainly look like official tea servers. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Ridiculous..." Zuko said.

I elbowed him in the side.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

"Uhh, does this possibly come in a larger size?" Iroh asked, struggling to tie the apron behind his back.

"I have extra string in the back. Have some tea while you wait." the manager said, pouring three cups of tea.

He handed the cups to us. Zuko just stared at his, while I blew on mine a little, and Iroh took a sip. Immediately, he made a face and a strange noise.

"This tea is nothing more than hot leaf juice!" Iroh stated.

"Uncle... that's what all tea is!" Zuko said.

"Tea is more than that!" I said to Zuko.

"How can a member of my own family say something so horrible? We'll have to make some major changes around here!" Iroh said.

He grabbed the tea pot and chucked the tea out of the window.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked.

"I cannot stand to serve this tea! If I am to serve tea, it will be the best!" Iroh answered.

I laughed.

* * *

"Would you like a pot of tea?" Iroh asked.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, sitting down at the foot of the bed where Zuko was laying.

"We've been working in a tea shop all day! I'm sick of tea!" Zuko exclaimed, putting his hands behind his head and his right foot on top of his left knee.

"Sick of tea? That's like being sick of breathing!" Iroh said.

He dug into the drawers.

"Have you seen our spark rocks to heat up the water?" Iroh asked.

"No, didn't you just use them last night?" I said.

Iroh shrugged and walked out of our little complex.

"That's a little weird, don't you think?" I asked Zuko.

"What's weird? Uncle always misplaces things." Zuko replied.

"Yeah, but this is the third or fourth pair of spark rocks he's been through. He always puts them in the same spot too, I've been watching him." I said.

I got up and walked to the vanity, taking out my liquid foundation from the drawer I always kept it in. I sat down in front of it and took out a cotton ball to blot some more on.

"What? So you think someone comes in here just to steal our spark rocks? What kind of thief is that? Get real, _Sen._" Zuko taunted.

I rolled my eyes a little and applied some of the foundation to my face since it had smeared off a little as I worked throughout the day. Iroh came back a few minutes later with a pair of spark rocks in his hands.

"I borrowed our neighbors'. Such kind people." he said, lighting the small fire underneath the tea pot with the spark rocks.

After a couple more minutes, we all exitted our apartment and walked back to the tea shop since our break would be over soon. Ever since Iroh had been making the tea himself, more and more people had been coming into the tea shop. Business was booming there... And since we were the only servers there, that meant that we had to work ALL of the shifts. It was good and bad at the same time.

"This is the best tea in the city!" a customer exclaimed.

That was probably the twenty-forth time we'd heard someone say that. Every time, Iroh would reply with the same thing:

"The secret ingredient is love." he said.

I laughed a little and then put down the tray with two cups of tea on a table, serving them to the couple that sat there.

"Here you go." I said with a smile.

They thanked me and I took the tray back to the counter.

"I think you're due for a raise." the manager said.

Everyone looked to the door as it slammed open. It was Jet.

"I'm tired of waiting! These two men are fire benders!" He yelled, pointing at Zuko, holding a tray of cups, and Iroh, holding a tea pot.

He took out his hook swords. "I know these men are fire benders! I saw the old man heating his tea!"

The two police officers who just complimented Iroh on his tea looked at each other and spoke up.

"He works in a tea shop..." one of them said.

"He's a firebender! I'm telling you!" Jet yelled.

"Drop your swords, boy. Nice and easy." the officer said.

Him and his companion both rose from their seats.

"You'll have to defend yourself. Then everyone will know. Go ahead, show them what you can do." Jet said, pointing his swords at Iroh and beginning to walk towards him.

Zuko grabbed the two broadswords of the officer and unsheathed them with one hand as he stepped towards Jet.

"You want a show, I'll give you a show!" he said, wielding them.

Zuko hooked one of the tables with his feet and kicked it at Jet. Jet sliced through it and went to attack Zuko. Zuko slowly back out of the tea shop to take their fight outside.

"You must be getting tired of using those swords, why don't you go ahead and firebend at me?" Jet asked as he clashed both of his swords against Zuko's.

"Please son, you're confused! You don't know what you're doing!" Iroh called to Jet.

"Bet you wish he'd help you out with a little fire blast right now!" Jet jeered.

Zuko stabbed the handle of Jet's hook-sword to the ground after dodging a swing of it.

"You're the one who needs help!" he retorted.

He swung at Jet. Jet bent backwards and at that very moment, a small slimmer of what looked like blue fire or lighting cut off the end of the wheat grass in Jet's mouth. I moved my eyes around to see if anyone had caught sight of it. No one saw it but Iroh and me.

"You see that? The Fire Nation is trying to silence me! It'll never happen!" Jet yelled from atop a small brick wall.

He jumped at Zuko again. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran into the shop and took out my chain sickle from the place I hid it underneath the counter. As Jet was distracted by Zuko, I swung the chain at him. It wrapped around his legs and he fell to the floor.

"Of course you'd do this to me! You're probably a firebender too, Sen!" Jet yelled at me.

"Enough of this, Jet! You're crazy!" I yelled.

"Drop your weapons!" a voice called.

I yanked the chain away off of Jet as two men dressed in green robes adorned with the Earth Kingdom symbol on them and their hands in their sleeves walked into the crowd.

"Arrest them! They're firebenders!" Jet yelled, pointing at us.

"This poor boy's confused! We're just refugees!" Iroh exclaimed.

"This young man wrecked my tea shop and assaulted my employees." the manager said.

"It's true, Sir. We saw the whole thing. This boy attacked the finest tea maker in the city." the officer from before said.

Iroh blushed.

"Oh, that's very sweet." he said with a smile.

"Come with us, son." the man said.

Jet tried to attack him, but he blocked it with some of the armor on his glove and twisted Jet's arm behind his back. The other man, dressed similarly did the same with Jet's other arm and they led him away.

"You don't understand, they're Fire Nation! You have to believe me!" Jet yelled as he was pulled away.

* * *

It had been about a week since the "incident". Right now, we were all working in the tea shop... What a big surprise. Over that one week, Zuko was still being an asshole to me. He was all mad that I "interfered with a fight he had under control". I'd noticed that there was a girl that came in around lunch time everyday and just stared at Zuko. For the first time in my life, I was getting jealous and defensive... I wanted to bash her teeth in... Especially since she was pretty cute too. As I dried some of the cups that I was washing, I listened into the conversation that Zuko and Iroh were having.

"Uncle, we have a problem. One of the customers caught onto us. Don't look now, but there's a girl at the right corner table. She knows were Fire Nation." Zuko said.

Iroh sneaked a peek, but Zuko turned him away.

"Didn't I say don't look!" he scolded him.

"You're right, Zuko. I've seen that girl in here quite a lot." Iroh said.

"Maybe she just likes you, you idiot." I said, putting down a cup on the counter a little harshly.

"What?" Zuko said in shock.

"Thank you for the tea." the girl said.

Zuko turned around and accepted the money she handed to him.

"What's your name?" she asked.

I pouted and continued washing dishes. It wasn't like I could go around leaning and hugging Zuko since public displays of affection weren't professional.

"My name's Lee. My uncle and I just moved here." Zuko answered.

Why didn't he mention me? I existed, right?

"Hi Lee, my name's Jin. Thank you and... Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time." she asked.

As I continued to wash the cups, I saw Zuko glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"Uh... Sure, I'll go out with you." he said.

At first he sounded a little uneasy, but he had confidence at the end of his sentence.

"Great! I'll meet you in front of the shop at sundown." Jin exclaimed.

As she walked away, I slammed the tea cup I was drying on the counter so hard that it broke.

"What was that!" the manager asked as he turned around.

I gasped a little and then quickly brushed the pieces on the floor. I bent down with the wash cloth and began to pick them up and put them in it.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir! Clumsy me! I was trying to dry it and it slipped out of my hands!" I said with a fake smile.

"That's alright. Don't cut up your fingers with those pieces. I'll go get the dust pan." the manager said.

My smile faded into a look of anger once the manager turned around. I couldn't believe that Zuko would do that!


	17. Chapter 17

I glanced at Zuko as he entered our room with the towel wrapped around his waist. My eyes darted away from him and drifted to the ceiling as I noticed he didn't bother to even look at me.

"So, you're really gonna go out with this girl in spite of me?" I said, lying down on my bed.

Zuko and I had pushed our beds together since we shared a room. Surprisingly, they were still together even though we hadn't been "cuddling" at night ever since I "interfered" with Zuko's fight with Jet.

"This isn't about you. I can see other people if I want to..." Zuko answered, slipping on a pair of boxers.

He took the towel from his waist and used it to dry his hair.

"Really now... After all we've been through?" I said.

Zuko didn't answer.

He didn't even bother to give me a look as he continued to get dressed. I slipped in between in the middle of the two beds to create a little space and sat down on his.

"You are such an _ass_!" I yelled.

As the word "ass" came out of my mouth, I pushed my bed away from his with my feet. It made a bang when it hit the wall, but I didn't care.

"You're gonna be like that now?" Zuko asked, staring at me.

"Gonna be like what? You're the one that's so sensitive about 'being a man' and not having me help you out! I don't see how you're not happy in this relationship! Thinking about it, is this even a relationship?! What the hell are we?!" I yelled.

"Nothing..." Zuko replied.

My jaw dropped a little and the anger melted away from my face. I stood there in utter shock as he buttoned up his over robe and walked out of the room without even looking at me. I stood there for a second and stared at the door. My heart raced as I hoped Zuko would walk back in and say something to me. A few moments later, I heard the front door to the apartment open and closed. I realized that what I was hoping for was definitely not going to happen and then completely broke down.

* * *

Iroh tried to consult with me, but I pushed him away as politely as possible. I didn't talk to Zuko after he came back from his little date. By that time, I'd already pulled up the rice paper folding wall that had previously separated our large room into two. There was two of everything in that room, so the beds and the separator were the only things that I had to worry about. I did notice that he was smiling to himself when he came in though. Wonderful... Stupid jerk, I hope she robbed the little money that he earned. A week and a half passed and we still hadn't said a word to each other outside of orders of tea and other work related things. That was the only place where we actually spoke to each other; work. Everyday, that stupid little Jin continued to come by and visit him. He even started going off with her during his breaks. It was beginning to become a pain to see.

"One pot of rose tea and a slice of red bean cake, right?" I asked as I wrote the customer's order down on my note pad.

"Yes, that's right, Miss." the man answered.

I looked up at him and smiled. "That happens to be my favorite order."

"Oh, is it? Happens to be my favorite as well." He answered.

"Coming right up." I said, clicking my pen and putting it in the pocket of my apron along with the note pad.

I went up to the counter and pulled out the red bean cake. I reached for a small platter and cut a slice onto it. I placed the slice of cake on a tray along with a fork, the porcelain pot of rose tea and a matching cup. I brought the tray up to the man's table and placed it down.

"Here you are, Sir." I said placing the cake in front of him with his cup to his right and the tea pot in front of the plate.

"Thank you." he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, blushing a little when I noticed he was staring at me. He was very attractive.

"Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything else." I said.

I walked over to the middle aged man who just walked into the shop and welcomed him, offering him a seat inside of the shop. After about twenty minutes, I returned to the table of the other man who ordered the red bean cake and rose tea. We'd randomly caught each others eyes multiple times during that twenty minutes. I'd look away blushing and sometimes he'd smile to himself.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" I asked.

"Yes, I always enjoy eating cake and drinking tea here... But this time it was a lot more enjoyable than usual." he answered.

"Why is that?" I asked with a little smirk.

"Because I had the pleasure of seeing your smile."

I blushed and giggled a little.

"My name is Tao. May I have the grace of your name?" he asked.

I stole a quick glance at Zuko. He was eyeing Tao. I smirked a little.

"Yes, you may. My name is Sen." I said.

"Well, Sen. If I were to ask you to go out tonight, what would you say?"

I paused for a second, and then answered.

"I'd love to go out with you." I said with a smile.

"Alrighty, then. How does meeting me here, tonight at sunset sound?" Tao asked.

"It sounds wonderful." I answered.

"I look forward to it." Tao said with a smile.

He placed the money for his meal in my hands as well as a hearty tip.

* * *

"Really, Liiru?" Zuko asked, leaning against the front door with his arms crossed.

"Oh, look at that. I exist again!" I said.

No answer.

"I thought so. You're not the only one who can see other people, Zuko. If you want to be like that, I'm not going to be chasing after you, begging for you to take me back. I have to go now, so If you'd please be so kind as to move away from the front door, it would be great." I said.

He gave me a little glare as he picked himself up with his arms still crossed and stepped to the side a little bit.

"Have a good night." I added sarcastically as I gently brushed past Zuko before exitting the apartment.

I wouldn't let him ruin my night... Even if this was intended, just a tiny bit, to get him jealous. I walked over to the tea shop, where Tao was already waiting.

"Hey there." I said.

"Hello." he said with a smile.

"What do you have in mind of doing?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking a nice dinner and then a walk around the city. I know all the good spots." Tao said, extending his arm out.

I laughed a little and then took his arm. "Alright then. I'm trusting you."

"I won't disappoint." Tao said with a smile.

We chatted while enjoying a dinner at a fancy Chinese restaurant that was a bit pricey. Apparently Tao's family had been running one of the business that helped new refugees integrate themselves into Ba Sing Se for years, so he had money as if it grew on trees. Tao was pretty interesting, and I felt bad making up a story of the "Life of Sen". I said that my parent's had died early, so I sought to go to Ba Sing Se. I met "Lee" and "Mushi" while traveling to Ba Sing Se. They did me a favor by letting me stay with them since I didn't have enough money to get my own place. When Tao asked, I said there was absolutely nothing between "Lee" and I and that he had a girlfriend. We were just friends... After dinner, Tao said he would "surprise me". He stopped walking abruptly. I looked at him with a little bit of concern in my eyes.

"You're looking at me as if I were a Saber-tooth Moose Lion right now." Tao said with a little laugh.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to things like this... To be honest, this is my first date." I said, looking away as I was a little embarrassed.

"Really? I find that hard to believe..." Tao said with a little smile.

I smiled at him and looked away since I turned as red as a tomato.

Tao laughed at this.

"Okay, close your eyes." Tao said.

I closed them.

"You're gonna make sure I'm not going to trip on something, right?" I asked, peeking out of one eye.

"Of course! You think I'd really let you fall on your face on our first date?" He said.

"I'm a little clutzy, so that's not something hard to accomplish... Especially if I'm closing my eyes, you know!" I retorted.

I wasn't clutzy at all. I felt kind of bad making up this entire fake persona, but... I kept on doing it.

"I won't let you fall, I promise. Now, no peeking!" Tao said.

"Alright... I'm trusting you..." I answered, playfully as I shut my eye.

I felt his hands slip into mine and smiled. We began walking and he warned me of stairs and such. We seemed to go up a lot of them.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I told you, it's a surprise! It'll ruin it if I tell you, besides, we're almost there." Tao said.

I laughed a little and then continued listening to his directions.

"Alright, were here." Tao said after ten minutes.

I felt a cold, gentle breeze on my skin. Tao was now behind me, his hands no longer on mine.

"You can open your eyes now." he said.

I opened them and we were in the middle of a beautiful garden with a fountain in the middle. This garden was on top of the roof of a building that allowed us to see a large part of the city since it was higher than everything else.

"Wow! You can see the entire city from up here!" I exclaimed.

"I knew you'd like it." Tao said with a smile.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, enjoying the view.

Tao slipped his hand in mine again.

"I have my ways." he answered.

"Okay, Mr. Mysterious." I said with a little laugh.

"Mr. Mysterious? Alright, Ms. Corny."

"I'm not corny!" I said, with a little pout.

Tao laughed. We sat down on a bench that overlooked the city and part of the garden and continued to talk.

"It really is beautiful up here, Tao. I'm so glad you showed this to me." I said with a smile.

I turned to him as he returned my smile and we stared at each other for a second. His eyes were such a deep green that they seemed to glow. They contrasted beautifully with his platinum blonde hair. His hand cupped my chin and our faces moved slowly towards each other. Our lips gently touched and then pressed together as our eyes closed and we shared our first kiss.

* * *

I'd been dating Tao for three weeks. At this point, the three of us, Zuko, Iroh and I, had gotten used to a life here at the tea shop. We thought that this is where we would stay for the rest of our lives. I guess I tried to make a "new me" to go along with my new life here in Ba Sing Se. The more involved I got with Tao, the more I developed the fake personality and life story of "Sen the Refugee". The danger and action that I had previously experienced were over... To be honest, I missed it.

This life could get boring pretty easily. All I ever did was work in the tea shop, eat, sleep, and spend time with Tao. He was so sweet and nice. I never asked for anything, but just about everything I showed interest in while in the markets, he bought for me instantly. He was always out to please me and had no problem with me setting the pace of how we moved along in our relationship. I tried not to compare him to Zuko, but it was inevitable sometimes. I kept on trying to tell myself that I was over Zuko... that there was nothing to get over in general, but it wasn't working. I was happy with Tao for the first two weeks, but for the rest of the time, I was slowly losing interest in him and my mind was drifting back to Zuko. Tao was nothing compared to him... Tao didn't know the real me. He was in love with Sen, the refugee, not Liiru the Death Shaman. He didn't even know that my tattoos existed. Zuko seemed happy with his new girlfriend, Jin, but at times, we'd stare at each other for a couple seconds before resuming our work at the shop... I missed him dearly. I had been trying to put all of my feelings that I had for him into Tao, but it wasn't working. A couple of days later, I broke up with Tao. He didn't understand why and was crushed. I told him that for some reason the fire between us had died, but I didn't know why. Right now, I was standing on a bridge, staring at the water that ran below. To the left of the bridge was a small courtyard with a fountain and to the right was a vintage looking alleyway. It was quite reclused compared to the rest of the city. This spot had quite a lot of meaning to me. I sighed as I thought of the memory that I had here:

_"See? I think I remember passing this place when were walking to our apartment before." I said. _

_I was wandering around Ba Sing Se with Zuko on one of our first nights here. _

_"What are you talking about? The only reason you remember it is because we passed it at least two times before!" Zuko said._

_"I'm sorry! I don't see you leading us anywhere!" I said. _

_I laughed a little._

_"What are you laughing at? It's late and we've been lost for an hour now..." Zuko said._

_"I just think it's funny. C'mon, since we've passed it so much, I think it's calling to us. Let's go check it out." I said. _

_"Fine." Zuko answered. _

_We walked through an alleyway. It reached a dead end after a turn._

_"Dead end... Nothing's here, I guess." I said._

_"Wait.." Zuko said. _

_"What is it?" I asked. _

_He cleared a pile of broken fence pieces to reveal a hole that lead to another alleyway. The pavement was different on this side and the buildings were a different style. _

_"C'mon." Zuko said, taking my hand._

_"Oh, now you wanna check it out." I said with a little laugh. _

_Zuko didn't answer, he continued leading the way down the path. We reached a bridge at the end of it that lead to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle of a garden with a bench. The bridge was the only way to the courtyard in the middle of a moat. _

_"Hey look! Tai Pei Street! That's where the tea shop is!" I said, pointing at a sign on the other side of the courtyard. _

_The area was enclosed by a fence, but I could see the street sign from the top of the bridge, the highest point. _

_"I told you we were somewhere around our street!" I said. _

_After taking a quick look around at the court yard, I went over to the fence to jump it. Before I did, Zuko grabbed my hand._

_"What's wrong? This is the way back. You were complaining about being lost two seconds ago, what's the matter now?" I asked._

_"Let's stay here for a while... We're not lost anymore." Zuko said. _

_I smiled, rolled my eyes and shook my head a little. Zuko led me to the bench, where we sat down, listening to the sounds of the fountain. He put his arm around me and I leaned against him as both of us looked up at the moon._

_"You're acting weird." I said._

_"I can't stop to sit down for a while?"_

_"It's not like you... but I don't mind." I said._

_"Well, I wanted to tell you something. I guess..." Zuko said._

_"What is it?" I asked, looking up at him. _

_His golden eyes shined in the darkness and seemed to cut through them._

_"I... I wanted to thank you." Zuko said._

_"For what?" I asked, a little confused._

_"For everything... Both you and my Uncle have put up with my bullshit for no reason to have nothing given to you in return. I just want you to know that that's going to change now. I care about you a lot and I want you to know that." He said._

_"What's with the change of heart? I thought you didn't like living here. I recall you saying that it was a prison." I said. _

_I wasn't used to talks with Zuko like this._

_"I'd be anywhere in the world, if I could be with you... I don't care where we would end up. You're my world, and I mean that." Zuko said. _

_I smiled at him and kissed him passionately._


	18. Chapter 18

"I thought I'd find you here..." I heard Zuko's voice say.

I jumped a little, being pulled out of my thoughts, and quickly wiped the tears off of my face as I heard Zuko draw closer to me. I looked at the smeared makeup on my sleeve, but it didn't matter much to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, harshly.

"I was just taking a walk." he answered.

"Get lost trying to find your girlfriend somewhere?" I spat at him, my eyes still on the slow moving moat.

"I was looking for you... I heard you go out." Zuko said.

"Why do you care where I go? Shouldn't you be worrying about where she is at three o'clock in the morning..."

"I broke up with her..." Zuko said.

"What? Did she 'interfere' with you serving tea?" I asked with a little laugh.

Even though I was mocking him, I was still crying. I smudged all the makeup off of my face as I continued to try and wipe away my tears quickly so he wouldn't see.

"No..." Zuko answered.

"I'm leaving." I said.

The bridge was the only way in and out of the courtyard besides jumping the fence. Stupidly, I wasn't thinking and instead of going for the fence, I walked back towards Zuko. He grabbed my wrist as I passed him.

"Let go of me..." I said, not looking at him.

"She was nothing..." Zuko started.

"Everyone's just nothing to you, aren't they?"

"Nothing compared to you." he finished.

I stopped trying to pull myself away from him, but I still wasn't looking at him. Sweet talk was never something that I would fall for.

I laughed a little.

"You're pathetic." I said.

He probably thought I'd fall into his arms, saying that everything was okay now since his grip loosened on me after I stopped struggling. I yanked my wrist out of his hand.

"What makes you think that I'm going to drop everything for you? How do you know I'm not happier with Tao right now than I was with you before?" I asked.

"Because he comes in everyday at five and he hasn't come in for the past three days. And for the last week, we've been staring at each other. More important than that, I could see it in your face after a while." he answered.

I stayed quiet. I never realized how attentive he was (outside of when we were being attacked) up until now.

"Liiru... I'm sorry... I fucked up. I should've never gone out with Jin. You were right, I was just trying to get back at you because I have too much pride in myself. But you have to realize, I thought that pride was the only thing I had before..." Zuko said after a silence that seemed to last an eternity.

I could hear him forcing himself to say those words. I could hear him forcing his pride down his throat so he could actually communicate with me.

"Before...?" I asked.

"I have... Well, I had you... I meant what I said here before, Liiru. You're my world. I-...I love you." he said.

I turned around. "Love isn't a word you just toss around, Zuko..."

"I've never said the word 'love' to anyone but my mother before. I don't toss it around. I don't know, but at the same time I know that I do love you. I love the real you. The person that I've known since I was twelve. The person who gave her all for me, yet I never saw it..."

I was silent, once again. I wasn't sure if he was just sweet talking me so I would play nice with him again, or if he was really being sincere.

"Liiru... Please, forgive me." he said.

"I... I don't know if you really mean what you're saying." I said, tears welling up in my eyes again.

Zuko gently made me face him, I didn't struggle. I was staring into those golden eyes again.

"Have I ever lied to you before...? Look at me and tell me if I'm lying." he said.

His expression stayed the same. I put my hand on his, slipping it down to his wrist to find his pulse. He didn't seem to notice this though.

"I love you, Liiru. Believe me." he said.

His heartbeat didn't change. I was starting to melt, staring into his eyes again, as corny as that sounds. He wasn't lying to me. I'd be able to tell if he was. I was still angry at him though. I wanted to leave. My mind was telling my body to move but I didn't budge. I just stood there, staring into his eyes with one of my hand on his wrist. He put his other hand on my face and brought his lips slowly to mine. Our eyes closed. His tongue slowly slipped into my mouth and played around with mine. I hadn't moved at all.

He parted from me, but our foreheads were leaning against each ohter. Our eyes were still closed and his mouth was only an inch away from mine.

"Say something... Please..." he whispered.

We stayed in the same place for about fifteen seconds, our eyes still closed, as he waited for me to answer.

"I love you, too..." I said barely above a whisper.

I gently pressed my lips against his and grabbed his arms, between his shoulders and elbows, gently. As we continued to kiss, his arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me closer into him. My body pressed against his and I snaked my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. After about five or six more minutes, he bent down a little bit and picked up my legs, sitting me down on the rail of the bridge. I held onto him tightly as he ran his hands up and down the curve of my torso on my right. Zuko picked me up again, but this time I wrapped my legs around him, right above his waist. He started walking towards the courtyard. I hopped off of him.

"Wait, we can't do this here..." I said.

"If you're not ready, I'll-" Zuko started.

Before he could finish, I grabbed his hand and was already getting a running start to jump the fence over to Tai Pei Street. A couple blocks down from where we had hopped the fence, there was a motel that was open 24/7... I rang the bell on the desk, leaning my weight on both of my arms on the desk. Zuko wrapped his hands around my waist. A sleepy-eyed clerk walked up to the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

I reached into Zuko's back pocket and pulled out his wallet, slamming some money on the table.

"One room, one bed, just tonight." I said, my face was already flushed with color.

The man grunted a little and then took out a key. Zuko snatched it from his hands before he could finish saying the room number and then took my hand, leading me to our room. Once we were out of the clerk's sight, I spun Zuko around and crashed my lips into his, laughing a little bit. He smiled and walked backwards slowly. He stopped walking at a certain point and then slammed my back into a door. I heard him open the door and push it open. We walked inside and I let myself fall back against it.

* * *

**authors note: dear readers, sorry to interrupt the moment that you are picturing in your vivid imaginations right now, but I am about to give you a lemon(as you probably guessed. no surprises there...hopefully). if you don't want to read, then skip to the next chapter. if you do want to read, then here you go ;]**

* * *

Zuko picked me up again and walked over to the bed, putting me down gently on it. He removed his top over robe before going on top of me in between my legs and kissing me again. Both of us kicked off our shoes as we were making out. I rolled on top of him after a couple minutes and leaned up, untying the loose white sash around my waist along with the red beads that were intertwined with the string and sash of my robe and dropping them to the floor. I did the same with my over robe. I unlooped the three gold strings around the three buttons on the collar that went about 3/4 up my neck and then bent down, kissing Zuko again. That fire that I had felt when we were in the small tranquil town, right after we escaped from the North Pole, was back. I could feel it through his clothes even though he was still completely covered. Only his arms were exposed. This time, I wasn't scared of the heat searing from his body; I was turned on by it. I pressed my body up against his and my hand lingered to the sash, securing his under robe. I pulled on the bow of the sash and tugged it out from under him. He sat up and took it off, his lips not leaving mine. Zuko traced the gold lining of my shirt right where I had unlooped the strings at my collar down to the two other loops at the end with his finger. I smelled the scent of something burning and my shirt opened; he had burned the two loops instead of bothering to unbutton them. He helped me ease out of my shirt and then took off his own since it was already open. He laid back down on the bed and I started grinding my lower body up against his as he was in between my legs, moving in slow circles. I could feel the heat emanating from his muscular body as he hugged me closer to him and my stomach pressed up against his. I smirked when I heard him slightly moan in my mouth. Then I parted from him, still smirking and moved off of the bed. I kissed my way down from his lips, to the nape of his neck, down his chest to right below his belly button, kneeling on the floor in between his legs. I pulled on the string of his pants with my teeth and then pulled them off of him slowly. I looked up at him as I took my own pants off and then pulled his already erect member out from the flap of his black silk boxers. I looked up at him with a little bit of shock on my face. He smirked back at me.

"Surprised?" he said.

I rolled my eyes a little even though that was the truth... He was just as big and thick, if not bigger as any of the other Fire Nation soldiers I'd "been around" with. I smiled at him seductively and then licked the head of his member while I held the lower part of his shaft in my left hand. With my right hand I teased myself a little. I was already wet from just feeling the heat from him before. I licked around the sides of his shaft and then took his entire head in my mouth, feeling him shudder a little bit. He wasn't forcing me to do anything, I had gone down on him all on my own. The feeling of giving him pleasure like this was indescribable. All I wanted to was to please him, but it wasn't out of lust, it was because I wanted to give him all I could give. I moved all the way down, massaging him with my throat as I swallowed once. He let out a slight low moan and grabbed onto my hair, though he wasn't forcing my head to move or thrusting into me at all. He was letting me do all the work. Our eyes locked as I came back up, swirling my tongue around the head of his member. My hand followed my mouth as I went down and then came back up and continued to swirl my tongue around him. Zuko climaxed after ten more minutes and then pulled me up to him. He kissed and sucked at my neck, biting it every so often as he unclipped my bra and tossed it to the floor. I held onto his neck loosely as Zuko stared at my naked upper half for a little bit. He kissed my neck gently one more time and then went down to my breast. He took one of them in his hand. I felt heat coming from his hand as he groped my breast. The pain of being burned never felt more pleasurable in my lifetime. He sucked on my other breast, biting my nipple softly and swirling his tongue around it just as I had done to him before. I moaned softy in his ear and my grip around his neck tightened. He picked me up and once again got on top of me. Zuko pushed all of his weight on his left arm and teased my left breast with his tongue as his right hand traced down my body from the right side of my neck down to the garter of the boy shorts I was wearing. Even though it was slightly burning me, his touch was light and made my body tingle so much that I shuddered and moaned in his ear and grabbed his hair, running my fingers through it. His hand cooled down when he ran it under the garter of my underwear, moving it back and forth in a line right below my hip bones. It was making me go insane. His lips came back up to mine as he slipped one of his fingers into me. I moaned in his mouth slightly as he moved it up and down in me. He smirked a little when he felt how wet I was and slipped in another finger. My muscles tensed a little bit and my moans getting louder. He took his two fingers, covered in my liquids, out of me and teased my clit with them. My breathing sped up and I started to squirm as he did this. His lips parted from mine, but stayed within an inch of me as he smirked as watched my reactions to him playing with my clit. He pulled away from me and took off my underwear. Then he took off his and kissed me one more time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"I'm sure." I answered.

He kissed my cheek and then positioned himself on top of me. I felt his head rub against my outer lips, covered in my own wetness. He eased his head in and then leaned forward, pushing himself in slowly. I moaned as he added a little thrust at the end to get all of himself into me and grabbed onto his neck tightly. Zuko pushed his body weight up against mine as he kissed me passionately, as he slowly began to move inside of me. Our tongues played with each other, smothering the sounds of my moans. I hadn't engaged in any sexual activity for quite some time, so I had tightened up a lot. This was even hurting a little bit. Zuko parted from me, leaving his forehead against mine. Our eyes were locked on each others as my hands were on his cheeks and he listened to me moan as he thrusted into me slowly, but harder with every stroke. This felt different from when I was with Zhao. We were doing this to mutually please each other on a level that we could never achieve before. We were "making love" not just "fucking". I cried out his name as he sped up and wrapped my arms around his neck. My legs wrapped around his waist, tightening as I got closer to orgasming. I tried to kiss him again, but I was moaning uncontrollably and I couldn't hold them in.

"I love you, Liiru." Zuko said after a low moan and a little growl. He was soon going to climax, as well.

"I love you, too!" I managed to get out before moaning wildly again.

I moaned loudly as I climaxed and my back arched. My eyes and tattoos all glowed and I felt a tingle on my back, right in between my shoulder blades, as if a new tattoo was forming. I saw that Zuko's eyes glowed red at the same time as mine glowed purple. He pulled out of me and let his fluids out on my stomach. He lay down flat on his back, his breathing hard. I wiped off the fluids with the sheets as I rolled over, leaning on top of him, my breathing also heavy. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him.

"I hope you're not done." I said playfully.

He smirked back at me. "I haven't even gotten started yet."

* * *

**author's note: i hope you enjoyed the lemon! please review this chp!**


	19. Chapter 19

"Zuko...?" I asked.

"What is it? If it's something about my ass, I don't want to hear it. I have muscle..." Zuko asked, washing the shampoo out of his hair.

He handed the bottle to me. I put some in my hand and then put the bottle down. As I shampooed my hair, I was staring at a tattoo that was on Zuko's back about three inches down from where his neck met his shoulders, right in between his shoulder blades**(authors note: picture one site)**.

"You never happened to get a tattoo on your back in the Fire Nation, did you..?" I asked.

"No... why...?"

"Ehh... There's one there now..."

Zuko turned his head, trying to see it.

"How the fu..." He stopped and sighed.

"I'm not even gonna ask..."

I looked down and giggled.

"What now?" he asked.

"You're right, your butt is muscular." I said, laughing.

Zuko grunted a little and then we switched spots so that he was behind me and I could wash the shampoo out of my hair.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Who said you could look at mine!" I asked.

"I already saw plenty of it last night..." Zuko said.

"And besides, I wasn't talking about that." he continued.

"What then?"

"I know you have tattoos all over, but did you ever have one that's got a tribal design to it?"

"Uhh... They're all a little tribally if you haven't noticed... You're gonna have to be a _little _more specific..." I said.

"Okay, fine. Did you ever get one right where your shoulder blades are."

"Is if kinda like pointy and a little heart shaped towards the middle?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"We have the same thing..." I said.

"Come again...?" Zuko asked.

I turned around.

"We've got the same exact tattoo on the same exact spot on our backs..." I said with a huge sarcastic grin.

"How did...? You weren't a... Oh, what the hell..." Zuko said.

"I don't know how these things happen either... I thought I felt a different kind of tingly on my back last night the first time you made me cum..." I said.

"That was blunt..."

I rolled my eyes and smiled a little "Oh, shut up! It's not like anyone else is listening!"

Zuko did the same.

Then he spoke up after a little while. "So... Does this happen every time someone... you know?"

"No, not that I know of. I usually can tell when I get all glowy like and the person that used me most frequently, Zhao, never had anything on his back the last time I checked..." I said.

"That's weird, then..." Zuko said.

"Guess things are different when there's emotions involved." I concluded.

I leaned up against Zuko and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I went up on my tippy-toes and kissed him for a few seconds. He smiled at me when we parted.

"Yeah, they are." he agreed.

* * *

"So, you're the genius behind this incredible brew! Oh, the whole city is buzzing about you!" a rather fat middle aged man accompanied by what looked like two body guards said after Iroh poured him and his accomplices a cup of his tea.

"I hope your boss pays you well..." He said, the rings on his fingers glistening as the light shined on them.

I could tell from the way that he looked that he was quite wealthy. Besides his garments, his jewelry was quite flashy. You didn't see rocks like that on a daily basis...

"Good tea is its own reward." Iroh replied.

"_But_, it doesn't have to be the only reward. How would you like to have your own tea shop?" he asked.

Iroh's face was priceless.

"MY OWN TEA SHOP? THIS IS A DREAM COME TRUE!" he exclaimed.

Our manager sprinted over, in between the wealthy patron and Iroh.

"What's going on here? Are you trying to poach my tea maker?" he said, getting in front of Iroh defensively.

"Sorry, pal, but that's business for you... Am I right?" the wealthy man replied.

"Mushi, if you stay, I'll... make you assistant manager! Wait, senior assistant manager!" our manager offered.

"I'll provide you with a new apartment in the upper ring with a tea shop that is yours to do whatever you want! Complete creative freedom!" the patron retorted.

As I walked by Zuko, cleaning up the plates, kettles, and cups from a table onto a tray, I nudged him with my elbow. When he looked at me I pointed towards the situation with my chin and then walked over to the sink, dumping the dishes into it.

"I even get to name the shop?" Iroh asked.

"Of course!" the patron replied.

"Senior Executive Assistant Manager?" our boss, soon to be former boss, persisted.

Iroh handed him the kettle that was in his hands and bowed to the wealthy man in front of him, meaning that he was going to take up his offer. Our former boss pouted as he took the tea kettle and walked away. I walked up to Iroh.

"Congratulations, Mushi!" I exclaimed, hugging him.

"Did you hear, nephew? This man wants to give us our own tea shop in the upper ring of the city!" Iroh said.

"That's right, young man! Your life is about to change for the better!" the patron added... Shouldn't have done that.

"I'll try to contain my joy..." Zuko replied sarcastically as he put the tray he was carrying down on the counter before exitting the tea shop.

I turned to the wealthy patron and bowed to him deeply.

"Excuse him. He hasn't been having a good day." I apologized.

"That's quite alright." the patron answered.

I looked at Iroh's happy expression had completely changed.

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll go see what's up with him."

I walked across the tea shop and opened the door, closing it behind me.

"What is the-" I stopped talking when I took a look at the paper that Zuko was holding in his hands.

It was a lost poster for Appa, the flying bison of Aang.

"Oh no... Zuko... Please don't... We have a good life here now." I said.

Zuko ignored me and walked forward a little bit, looking around in the sky for Aang on his glider. Zuko climbed up on the roof of a nearby building.

"Zu-...LEE!" I yelled after him.

I caught myself at the last second. I would've yelled his name out, but that would've been a dead give away of who we were to the people inside of the shop... It's not like he would listen to me whether I called him by his real name or the refugee name that he had given to himself. The Avatar was in Ba Sing Se... He was right here, but there was no real reason for Zuko to hunt him anymore. Even if he did manage to bring Aang to the Fire Nation, it wasn't like his father would restore his honor. He had sent Azula to capture him and bring him back as a prisoner... He was no longer welcome in the Fire Nation... I wondered if he would see that though.

* * *

"So, I was thinking about names for my new tea shop. How about... 'The Jasmine Dragon'? It's dramatic, poetic, has a nice ring to it!" Iroh said, packing his clothes in a suitcase.

I had returned to the apartment to do the same after trying to unsuccessfully chase Zuko for a while. I spoke to Iroh about what had happened, so it wasn't a surprise to him when Zuko walked up to him with the flyer of Appa.

"The Avatar is here in Ba Sing Se, and he's lost his bison." Zuko said.

I looked at Iroh and sighed. I didn't even want to bother trying.

"We have a chance for a new life here. If you start stirring up trouble, we could lose all the good things that are happening for us here." Iroh said.

"Good things that are happening for you. Have you ever thought that I've wanted more from life than a nice apartment and a job serving tea?" Zuko spat back.

I slammed my suitcase shut. Did he ever think about anyone but himself? I didn't ask for this life either, but it was better than what I had before. I would think that serving tea and living a normal life would be better than wandering around and trying to capture a twelve year old! Zuko looked at me and his face softened up a little bit. I glared at him a little bit, and then crossed my arms and looked away.

"There is nothing wrong with a life of peace and prosperity. I suggest that you think about what it is that you want from your life and why." Iroh said.

Zuko turned around, his back facing to us, looking out through the window. "I want my destiny."

"What that means is up to you!" Iroh said.

Zuko looked back at me and then walked out of the room. I stayed seated next to Iroh.

"'The Tea Repo'!... No that's stupid..." Iroh said, shaking his head.

I sighed and fell backwards, lying down on the floor. I spent the rest of the day, packing up all of our belongings with Iroh. I was even nice enough to pack Zuko's stuff even though he was being.. being Zuko... After thinking about it, I started to see why he was striving to search for the Avatar again. He needed a greater purpose in his life. After all that he'd gone through, he couldn't just "settle down" in a tea shop and live peacefully. He missed the action, the danger, just like I did. I woke up in the middle of the night as I heard Zuko get out of the bed(beds that were pushed together...). My back was facing towards him, so he hadn't noticed that I was up since I remained unmoving. When he peered over at me, I shut my eyes. I reopened them when I heard him close the door behind him and walk away. When I heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, I got up and dug through Zuko's drawer. In the drawer where his Blue Earthen Opera mask was, there was nothing but a clean oval in the dust. I peeked under the bed and saw that his broadswords were gone as well. He had gone off as the Blue Spirit in search of Aang once again... I crawled over the beds to my suitcase on the floor and opened it, pulling out my chain scythe. I quickly got dressed and put my hand on the door to open it. Before I could do so, the door opened by itself to reveal Iroh.

"Let's go." He said.

* * *

The "Blue Spirit" turned around and pointed his broadswords at Iroh and me when we opened the door. We had followed him all the way down to a peculiar Lake that hid an underground fortress where a lot of freaky stuff was happening... Ba Sing Se wasn't quite the utopia that refugees perceived it to be underneath its pretty buildings.

"Uncle? Liiru?" Zuko questioned.

"So, the Blue Spirit... I wonder who could be behind that mask..." Iroh said sarcastically as he stroked his beard.

Zuko sighed and took the mask off. "What are you two doing here?"

"We could ask you the same thing... What do you plan to do now that you've found Aang's bison? Kill it? You can have that one, I'm not even interested in sucking its soul out and believe me, before today, I was eying rats like they were lion bears." I said.

Zuko looked away from me.

"Maybe he'll keep it in our new apartment... Should I put on a pot of tea for it?" Iroh remarked.

"First, I have to get it out of here." Zuko said.

"And then what? You never think these things through! This is exactly what happened when you captured the Avatar in the North Pole! You had him and then you had no where to go! Even if Liiru had managed to keep him in the Spirit World, do you think you would've survived to get to the Fire Nation!" Iroh yelled.

This was the first time that I had ever seen Iroh yell at Zuko...

"I would've figured something out!" Zuko defended himself.

"No! If his friends hadn't found you, you would've froze to death!" Iroh retorted.

Zuko grunted a little, hearing the truth spat back at him and looked away again.

"I know my own destiny, Uncle!"

"Is it your own destiny, or is it a destiny that someone else has imposed on you?" Iroh asked him.

"Stop it, Uncle! I have to do this!" Zuko replied, turning around.

"You think you have to do this! You don't _have_ to do anything! You've always had a choice, Zuko!" I yelled.

"I'm begging you, Prince Zuko! It's time for you to look inward and begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are _you_? And what do _you _want?" Iroh demanded.

Zuko yelled and threw his broadswords on the floor in front of Appa along with his mask. He collapsed on his knees, gripping at his hair. I walked up to him and put my arms around him.

"Zuko, you know who you are and what your destiny is deep down. You know what's right and what's wrong. You have to decide... You've always had a choice..." I said.

Zuko's hands dropped from his head. They lingered to his broadswords, staying on top of them for a minute. Then they tightened around them and he stood up. I stepped back from Zuko, to see what he would do. He stood there for a couple seconds, and then he swung at the chains binding Appa to the floor, freeing him. Appa licked him, covering him in saliva and knocking him over. He pounced on Zuko, holding him in his two front paws, and continued to lick him.

"Alright, alright! I get it! You're welcome!" Zuko said, trying to pry himself away from Appa.

Iroh and I started laughing hysterically. Even when I was done, I couldn't stop smiling. Appa jumped off of Zuko and bursted out of the underground fortress through the ceiling, making water floor into it.

"We have to go!" Iroh yelled.

I ran out of the room after Zuko, closing the door behind me to try and slow down the water. We made it out of the fortress as quickly as we could. It was easy considering that all of the Dai Li were no longer present for some reason. Zuko emerged from the well like entrance first, then he helped Iroh and me up. Zuko turned away from us after. I looked up to see the reason why there were no Dai Li Agents in the tunnels. Appa was flying overhead with Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph on top of him.

"You did the right thing, nephew." Iroh said.

Zuko reached behind him and pulled out his mask. He looked at it deeply. I put my hand on top of one of his and lowered the mask as he held on to it.

"Let it go, Zuko." I said.

He stared at the mask for a couple more seconds and then took two steps forward, dropping it into the lake. He watched the mask as it sunk into the bottom of the lake, along with his old lifestyle... His old "destiny"...


	20. Chapter 20

"You did the right thing, letting the Avatar's bison go free." Iroh said.

He had a smile on his face and was extremely proud of Zuko. I was too, but I was a little bit worried about him since he was all wobbly. I just figured he was tired since he was up all night.

"I don't feel right..." He said.

"Are you okay...? You're starting to worry me..." I said.

Zuko didn't answer. He fell to the ground, knocking over a vase.

"Zuko!" I yelled.

I ran over to him to see if he was okay, propping his upper half on my lap. Iroh was short behind me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I'm not sure... But we have to get him more comfortable. Go get one of the futons." Iroh answered.

I nodded and kissed Zuko on the cheek before gently putting him down on the ground. I went into our room and opened the closet, taking out a futon, a blanket, and a pillow. I came back and set them up in the middle of the floor. Iroh picked him up and set him down on the futon when I pulled the covers down. I took off Zuko's over robe and undershirt as well as his shoes. Then I put the blanket over him.

"Liiru..." Zuko said.

He lifted up his head from the pillow. I slipped the back of my hand to his forehead as his head dropped back down to the pillow.

"Baby, you're burning up..." I said.

I caressed his face as he closed his eyes. His brow was already sweating... He was burning up so much that his body was already trying to cool him off. I looked at Iroh with a concerned face.

"How could he get sick like this so suddenly?" I asked.

"For years he's been hunting down the Avatar... Now he's just done something good for him. Before it was just his mind that was at conflict, now his body is as well." Iroh answered.

I sighed and started to get up to get Zuko some water, but he gripped my pants. I gazed back at him... He looked so weak.

"S-Stay with me..." He said.

I sighed and sat back down. I lifted his head up and moved his pillow, sitting down on my calves underneath his head. Then I guided his head back down to my lap. Iroh went into the kitchen and got a bowl of ice water along with a washcloth. He sat down next to me with them. His worried eyes had bags under them. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Iroh. You've done enough for the night. I'll take care of him." I said.

"Thank you, Liiru." Iroh answered with a smile.

Then he retired to his room. I soaked the washcloth in the ice water and put it on top of Zuko's forehead. Then I slipped my hand into Zuko's. I watched him as he fell asleep. He started stirring quite a bit and his hand tightened periodically around mine. His dream obviously wasn't a good one.

* * *

"You should know that this is not a natural sickness, but that should not stop you from enjoying tea." Iroh said.

I helped him guide Zuko up to a sitting position as he put the cup up to Zuko's mouth.

"W-What... What's happening?" Zuko asked.

"Your critical decision. What you did beneath that lake, it was in such conflict with your image of yourself that you are now at war within your own mind and body." Iroh answered.

"What's that mean?" Zuko asked before going into a coughing fit.

I guided him back onto the pillow.

"You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful prince you were always meant to be." Iroh said.

He dabbed the washcloth on Zuko's forehead again. He was already asleep.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked.

"I cannot say for sure... He'll either get better and emerge from this sickness as a changed man... or die of it..." Iroh said with a sad look on his face.

I looked down at Zuko's sleeping figure. I bent down and kissed him on the lips once, lifting up his head a little and slipping the pillow underneath him. Then I back up into the wall and lied down, resting my head against one of my arms. I only got about two hours of sleep before I was woken up by Zuko shooting up from his own sleep and screaming.

"Zuko, what's the-" before I could finish my sentence, he laid back down and fell asleep again.

I sighed and looked at Iroh, who was still fast asleep. Over the next few days, Zuko's fever worsened. I hadn't gotten any sleep since he hit 109. Any other person would've died, but since Zuko was a firebender, his natural body temperature was 100. I barely left his side. I was so worried that this sickness would take him... Then when I thought that it would, it didn't. I was frantic when I woke up. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. I put two fingers on Zuko's neck. His pulse was perfectly normal. I leaned back and then sat back up when I noticed that my lap wasn't burning up from him. I put my hand on his forehead... His fever was completely gone.

"Are you okay, Liiru?" Zuko asked, looking up at me from my lap.

"Yeah, I'm okay. You're feeling better, I see." I said, caressing his cheek.

"I feel tons better." He answered.

He put his arm around my neck and guided me down to his lips for a kiss.

I smiled at him. "Just because your fever went down doesn't mean you're not gonna stay here. Rest one more day just to make sure."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything." He said.

Two days later, we moved into our new apartment. It was a like a palace compared to our old one. It also happened to be about a block away from our new tea shop, which was also a marvel. I sat down at the table while Iroh was stirring a pot of what would be our breakfast. Zuko stretched and yawned as he walked towards us.

"What's that smell?" he asked.

"It's juke. I'm sure you wouldn't like it." Iroh said.

There were three bowls on the counter next to the stove. Two of them were empty and one of them was filled with fruit, for Zuko. Surprisingly, Zuko walked up to the pot and took a whiff of the Juke.

"Actually, it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl, Uncle." he said, holding up an empty bowl... Weird.

Zuko had been acting a lot more cheery than usual ever since he'd gotten over his sickness... I didn't know his "metamorphosis" would change him this much. I wasn't used to him being so nice, but I enjoyed it.

"Now that your fever is gone, you seem different somehow." Iroh said, giving him a weird look as he ladled some of the Juke into the empty bowl Zuko was holding.

Zuko picked up the bowl of fruit as he walked over to the table. He put the bowl down in front of me and then sat down on the other side of the table as he looked out the window.

"It's a new day! We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of your new tea shop! Things are looking up, Uncle." he said.

Both Iroh and I were surprised at the words that had just come out of his mouth. I slid my hand on top of the table and put it on top of his. He looked at my face with a huge grin on it.

"Yes, they are." I said, moving my thumb across his hand.

* * *

The tea shop that we owned was at least twice the size of the old one that we worked in. The wealthy patron who had given it to us supplied us with a huge budget and a handful of hard working employees. Zuko, Iroh and I gazed upon the customers in the shop. It was the first day and it was already busy.

"Who thought when we came to this city as refugees that I'd end up owning my own tea shop? Follow your passions, both of you and life will reward you." Iroh said.

"Congratulations, Iroh." I said.

"I'm very thankful." Iroh replied.

"You deserve all of this. The Jasmine Dragon will be the best tea shop in the city!" Zuko exclaimed.

"No, I'm thankful because both of you decided to share this special day with me." Iroh said, placing his hands on our shoulders.

He looked at Zuko. "It means more than you know."

Zuko pulled him into an embrace. "I'm happy to be here. Now let's make these people some tea."

Zuko walked off to the counter to brew some tea.

"He's changed a lot." I said with a smile.

"Yes he has. For the better." Iroh replied, returning my smile.

"Now, let's make some tea!" Iroh said.

He ran off, following Zuko with me short behind. We were busy for the entire day from opening to closing. While we were cleaning up a man walked in carrying a scroll to Iroh.

"A message from the royal palace." He said, handing the scroll to Iroh.

Then he bowed and walked away.

"I... I can't believe it!" Iroh exclaimed.

"What does it say?" I asked, putting away the cup I had just dried in the cabinet.

I ran over to Iroh as did Zuko.

"Great news! We've been invited to serve tea to the Earth King!" Iroh said.

"The Earth King? How does he know about your tea?" I asked, excited.

"With a brew like Uncle's, how could anyone not know about it?" Zuko said with a little laugh.

* * *

In the morning we were dropped off to the Earth King's Palace. We were all dressed in our best clothes as we walked up to it.

"Many times I imagined myself here, at the threshold of the palace, but I always thought I would be here as a conqueror. Instead, we are the Earth King's personal guests, here to serve him tea. Destiny is a funny thing." Iroh said as he carried the box with the tea set as well as the tea in it.

"It sure is, Uncle." Zuko said.

"This place is huge!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is a lot bigger than I had imagined." Iroh said.

We were lead to a small house, where the three of us sat down and Iroh poured some cups of tea in the most elegant tea set that he had.

"What's taking so long?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, seriously?" I added.

Looking at the empty throne had gotten boring after a while.

"Maybe the Earth King overslept?" Iroh questioned.

Suddenly we were surrounded by Dai Li Agents.

"Something's not right..." Zuko said.

"Ya think..." I answered, eying all of the agents.

"It's tea time..." a female voice said.

That voice which was the last one that I wanted to hear here...

"Azula..." Zuko said, standing up.

"Have you met the Dai Li? They're earth benders, but they have a killer instinct that is _so _fire bender. I just love it." Azula said.

Iroh picked up a cup of tea. "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname 'The Dragon of the West'?"

"I'm not interested in a lengthy anecdote, Uncle." Azula answered, looking at her nails.

"It's more of a demonstration, really." Iroh corrected.

Zuko and I looked at each other and then to Iroh. I laid flat down on the ground as Zuko linked arms behind Iroh's back with him. Iroh spit out the tea with a breath of fire. I got up as Zuko blasted one of the rice paper walls and ran out with them. Two Dai Li agents followed us, shooting the fingers from their earth gloves at us. For the first time since Zuko freed Appa, I summoned animals from the Spirit World. I made a wall of Spirit Hawks fly up from below, deflecting the earthen "bullets". Iroh blasted through the wall in front of us as we came across a dead end with lightning. I immediately jumped out of it with him. Both of us landed on top of come animal shaped bushes.

"C'mon! You'll be fine!" Iron yelled.

Zuko was still standing in the building.

"No, I'm tired of running! It's time I faced Azula!" Zuko replied before he turned around.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you!" I yelled.

My eyes glowed purple as I started to summon a large spirit hawk to fly me back up there. Iroh grabbed me before I could do so.

"No! We have to get help! Not only is Azula there, but the Dai Li are also there." Iroh said.

"We have to help him! She's gonna kill him!" I cried.

"She won't. We'll get him back later!" Iroh said, before taking my hand and running off.

"Who can we possibly go to for help? The Dai Li is part of the Earth Kingdom government!" I said.

"The Avatar is here, is he not?" Iroh replied.

"What makes you think he'll help us?"

"He will, do not worry." Iroh answered.

I summoned my newest acquired spirit animal, the reptile rhino and helped Iroh onto it.

"Tell me where to go!" I said.

Iroh nodded. When we came to a stop we were in front of a medium sized house that was damaged on one side and currently was being rebuilt.

"This house, right here." Iroh said.

I dismissed the Spirit Rhino and walked up to the door with Iroh. Toph answered the door.

"Glad to see that you're okay." she greeted Iroh.

"We need your help." I said.

Toph waved at Iroh wile Sokka and Aang freaked out a little.

"You guys know each other?" Aang said pointing at Iroh.

"I met him in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice." Toph said, smiling at Iroh.

"May we come in?" Iroh asked.

Toph nodded and I stepped into the house behind Iroh.

"Liiru, what's happening?" Aang asked.

"How do you know her?" Sokka exclaimed.

"We've had our encounters." Aang said smiling at me.

I smiled back at him.

"This one won't be much better than the others..." I said.

"Why? What's the matter?" Aang asked.

"Princess Azula is in Ba Sing Se." Iroh said.

"She must have Katara..." Aang said.

"She has Zuko, too..." I said.

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula. We'll save Katara and Zuko." Aang said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Woah there! You lost me at 'Zuko'!" Sokka stated, walking up to Aang, Iroh and me.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew, but believe me when I tell you that there is good inside of him." Iroh said, putting his hands on Sokka's shoulders.

"Good inside him isn't enough! Why don't you come back when it's outside of him too, okay?" Sokka said, removing Iroh's hands from him.

"He's changed... He's not the person that he used to be." I said.

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance." Aang said. Sokka sighed, meaning that it was okay with him.

"We found someone that might be able to help us." I said, opening the door.

We had picked up a Dai Li agent in the way that was a lot more chatty than the other ones. Toph earth bended him to a standing position and I dismissed the spirit animals that were around him. I walked up to him and tore the gag in his mouth off.

"Talk before I start making hawks pluck out your eyes and organs..." I said, raising my hand and summoning a single hawk that stood on it.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the Earth King." the agent said.

"My sister! Where are they keeping Katara?" Sokka demanded, pointing his club at the agent.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, deep beneath the palace." he answered.

"And Zuko?" I asked.

"I don't know... He's probably their too." He answered.

Everyone ran off, but I stayed behind. I put my arm down and the spirit hawk went away.

"C-Can you let me g-go now, please?" the Dai Li agent pleaded.

I glared at him and then clutched his throat in my right hand. My eyes closed. When I reopened them, I sucked out his soul.

"Liiru, let's go!" Iroh called from atop Appa.

I ran over, to everyone else and jumped on Appa. Then we were off. The ride over to the Earth King's palace was silent, there wasn't much to be said. When we landed, Toph touched the ground.

"Well, what do you know? There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep." she said.

Immediately, she began trying to create a tunnel.

"We should split up. Aang, you go with Iroh and Liiru to look for Katara and the angry jerk, no offense." Sokka said.

"None taken." Iroh said.

"I'd be insulted if that wasn't the truth..." I said.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn to Earth King of Azula's coup." Sokka said.

We all nodded an then we were off. Aang was clearing the tunnel with his earth bending. I offered to help him, but he said that he didn't want me to waste my energy since it was limited. I walked on the other side of Iroh, who was lighting our way with a flame in his hand.

"So... Toph thinks you give pretty good advice and great tea." Aang said to Iroh.

"He sure does." I answered.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?" Iroh asked him.

Aang cleared more earth out of the way before he spoke. "Well, I met with this guru, who was supposed to help me master the avatar state and control this great power, but to do it, I had to let go of someone I love... and I just couldn't."

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you are wise to choose happiness and love." Iroh stated.

"What happens if I can't save everyone and beat Azula? Without the avatar state, what if I'm not powerful enough?" Aang asked.

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving..." Iroh answered.

When he paused, Aang cleared the earth out of our way once again to reveal a cavern full of glowing crystals with a pool of water at the far end.

"Wow..." I uttered, stepping forward into it.

"You will come to a better place..." Iroh concluded. We all stood there, takng in the beauty that was around us for a minute.

"We have to keep looking for them..." Aang said.

Both Iroh and I nodded. We continued to search by clearing tunnels. After about twenty more minutes of searching, we found them.

"Aang!" Katara yelled.

She ran over to him and gave him a big hug. At the same time, I ran up to Zuko, doing the same, and planting a kiss on his lips. Iroh hugged him tightly after me.

"Aang, I knew you would come!" Katara exclaimed hugging Aang again.

"Uncle, Liiru, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?" Zuko asked, pointing at Aang, but looking at us.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang answered.

Zuko grunted and went forward a little, but Iroh stopped him.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." he said to him.

Iroh turned to Aang and Katara. "Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Aang bowed slightly and then ran off with Katara, leaving Zuko, Iroh and me behind.

"Why...?" Zuko asked.

"You're not the man you used to be, Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have ever been! And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny." Iroh said.

"I keep on telling you, Zuko. You've always had a choice. There's no more point in hunting Aang anymore... It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose good." I said.

All of a sudden crystals came out of nowhere, trapping both me and Iroh. Azula, accompanied by the Dai Li popped out of nowhere.

"I expected this kind of treachery from Uncle, but Zuko... _Prince _Zuko, you're a lot of things, but you're not a traitor. Are you?" Azula said, as she came down in front of Zuko.

"Release them, immediately..." Zuko answered.

"It's not too late for you, Zuko. You can still redeem yourself." Azula said.

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh said.

"Why don't you let him decide, Uncle?... I need you, Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day... This glorious day in fire nation history. And the only way we win is _together. _At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have father's love. You will have everything you want." Azula asked.

"When has Azula ever told you the truth, Zuko? She's always been lying to you! Why would you ever believe her now!"

"Shut your trap!" Azula yelled.

Two Dai Li agents made the crystal that trapped me tighten around my neck; A little hint for me to be quiet.

"Don't hurt her!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, I'm begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want..." Iroh said.

"You are free to choose." Azula said.

She waved her hand up and the Dai Li agents earth bended themselves away. She also began to walk away. Zuko's back was turned to both of us and his head was hung. I looked at Iroh. His face was dismayed... Both of us knew what he would choose... Even though his life was beginning to change, he still couldn't let go of what used to be his purpose for so many years.

Angry tears streamed down my cheeks.

"GO, ZUKO! GO BACK TO THE DAMNED FIRE NATION WITH AZULA!" I yelled.

Zuko turned around and looked at me. His face held both anger and sadness.

"Don't come crying to us when you're not happy about something there though... I don't even know who you are anymore..." I said.

My voice was lowered, but my words came out like poison. My eyes glowed purple as I summoned a spirit anaconda that wrapped around me and broke all of the crystals. Dai Li agents immediately started to close in around us.

"I said 'go'... Didn't I?" I said to him, my eyes, mouth and tattoos glowing purple.

The snake slithered over to Iroh and freed him from the crystals, just as it had done to me. Zuko looked at both of us for a second and then ran off to help Azula. After beating the flood of Dai Li Agents that came at us, Iroh and I went to help Aang and Katara. The scene before us was not a good one. Katara's hair was tousled... She looked quite beat up, but that wasn't the bad part. She was holding an unconscious Aang in front of Azula, Zuko, and another swarm of Dai Li. Iroh blasted fire in between the two forces and both of us hopped down in between them.

"You've got to get out of here! We'll hold them off as long as we can!" Iroh yelled to Katara.

Iroh fought until Katara and Aang disappeared, but I kept on going. He was encased in crystal once again. He said nothing for me to stop, instead he just stared at Zuko. I knew that there was no way that I could keep fighting... Even if I beat all the Dai Li, I would still have to face Azula and Zuko, but that didn't matter to me. As I continued to fight, I sucked in the souls of the Dai Li Agents. I had three animals out at the same time; The crocodile killed the ones who were knocked down, the anaconda protected me and my leopard helped me attack. After a while, Azula got fed up.

"Cease the attack on her..." she said.

The Dai Li obliged.

"You want to fight, huh...?" she asked me.

I didn't answer and made all of my animals circle around me.

"Deva!" she yelled.

A girl about my age, a little older, tunneled out of the ground. She had the same mocha tanned skin as I did. She also had tattoos on her face, but instead of them being on her left arm, like I had, they were on her right. They were also white instead of black. On her face were swirly lines instead of dots and she had the word "Life" on her forehead... This girl was a life shaman...**(authors note: her name is pronounced "day-vuh", pic of her on my site)**

"What is your desire, Master?" she asked.

Her eyes were lowered to the ground, but she was still facing Azula.

"I'm sure you'll have some fun fighting a Death Shaman... Let her live, but just barely..." she said.

Deva bowed to her and then faced me.

"Stop, Liiru! Give up now!" Zuko yelled.

I made all of my animals disappear.

"What do you care? You're with them now!" I yelled.

"You're interesting..." Deva said with a smirk as she walked towards me.

I sent a large spirit hawk at her. Before it touched her, her right arm lit up in a golden glow, as did her icy eyes that were such a light shade of blue that they were almost white. She waved her arm as the bird came in contact with her and it disappeared.

"That won't work on me... I won't use any of the animals that are at my leisure here. I want to see how well you can hold up." she said, still walking towards me.

Her speed picked up. I got into a leopard stance and my hands ignited in soul fire. Her hands and feet had an eerie glow to them that was the same as when she expelled my hawk, except it was green instead of gold. Both of us hit each other at the same time. I felt as if something had bit me internally where she hit me.

She laughed.

"We're exact opposites. Your attacks harm the soul, but mine harm the body from the inside. You steal energy, while I give mine... but my energy has a little more kick to it than yours does. My energy is like a poison... This'll be interesting..." she said.

No wonder I had felt the biting. If I hit her enough, I'd steal all of her soul. If she hit me long enough, she'd kill me with the amount of toxins she was putting in my body with each hit.

* * *

All of her powers contradicted mine. If they hit, they would cancel each other out... So this is what my tribe was fighting against... The Dai Li, Zuko and Azula just watched as we fought. I was getting tired... Losing energy, while she seemed a lot less phased then I was. She still had that smirk on her face... But it looked like it was simply masking something else. Both of us were breathing deeply.

"I'm getting tired of this... Finish her off, Deva." Azula said.

Deva nodded. Her feet glowed gold as they remained on the floor. She brought her hands up and and branches roots from the ground appeared with the same golden glow about them. I jumped away to dodge them, but some more came up from behind me and bound me to the ground... Just as I controlled the essence of spirits, she controlled the essence of Life. I yelled in pain as more of her toxins entered my body. I summoned my anaconda to break me away from them and tried to use it as a defense, but it was no use against her. She rocketed herself towards me kicking me in the stomach. Before I could get to far away from her from the impact of her kick, she bended the life inside of the branches to bounce me back towards her. I punched her in the face with soul fire as the same time as she did the same to me. Before I could do anything else, more branches wrapped around me, sending toxins through my body. I screamed. When they released me, I couldn't get up.

"Lock these two up somewhere... Just get them out of my sight. We'll be taking both of them back to the Fire Nation with us." Azula said.

I clutched the earth under me before I was encased in rock by the Dai Li. My teary eyes fell on Zuko. He looked at me for a second, and then looked away, clutching his hands into fists. I looked back at him as they dragged me away. He roared, fire crackling out of his mouth... I was going to get locked up, again... This time, at the hands person who I loved the most...


	22. Chapter 22

I was back where I started... Locked up in a cell. This time, there was absolutely nothing left for me to strive for. Nothing left for me to fight for. My only purpose in life had betrayed me. There was so much anger in me, but there was twice as much pain and sadness than that... I was angry of course, but I was more crushed that Zuko would betray the only two people who loved him the most besides his own mother... I reminded him of his mother, and he still did this to me... To Iroh, his father figure. I'd gotten a wonderful welcome from the guards, which happened what I guessed to be every other night. I'd been here for a while now... I didn't have the slightest idea of the actual length of time, but it didn't matter to me. Right now, I was experiencing one of those wonderful "welcomes" from two guards.

The one who was in me grabbed my hair and pulled my head back.

"I'm glad you're back, sunshine. We all missed you..." he said, as he continued to thrust himself harshly into me.

"Stop hogging her, Jin-ku! You've already got the other side!" the other said to me before grabbing my head away and forcing himself into my mouth again.

They stopped when the door opened.

"What the hell do you want, Kan? Can't you see we're busy?" one of them asked.

"P-Prince Z-Zuko is here... H-He wishes to s-speak with the prisoner!" the guard outside said shakily.

They both got up, dressing themselves up as fast as possible. My knees gave in and I sank to the floor, my body quivering. My hands were shackled to the ground as was my neck by a one and a half foot chain to the same spot. My ankles had the same length of chain fastened to them. I didn't move as I heard footsteps.

"P-P-Prince Zuko!" one of them said, bowing.

Why the fuck was he here...?

"Dont ever touch her again... If I find out you or anyone else does, death will be something that you'll be hoping for." Zuko said, his voice low and threatening.

"Y-Yes, of course Your Highness! I-It won't happen a-again! W-We promise!" the other guard said.

"Leave us." Zuko said.

Immediately, I heard the two guards run off.

Zuko's footsteps stopped before me. "Liiru... I hate to see you like this..."

I poked my head up, not looking at his face and spat the fluids that had been released into my mouth in front of his feet. Then I rested my head on my right forearm. I didn't intend on speaking to him.

"I didn't want this to happen to you... You should've ran away when you had the chance to... At least you wouldn't have gotten locked up again." he said.

I didn't answer him.

"Uncle did the same thing to me the last time I saw him... He didn't speak to me, much less look at me... Just like you're doing... But, I want you to know that I still care about you... I still love you, and I'm going to get you out of here." Zuko said.

I was silent for a minute. He turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard me laughing a little.

"I can't say the same anymore... Get the guards back in when you leave... I wasn't done yet. They treat me better than you ever did..."

Zuko gritted his teeth a little, but just like always, his look of anger faded away and all that was left was sadness as he walked away, closing the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

I was ready to give up hope... Ready to return to my family... The one time I actually needed the guards, they weren't here because Zuko had to mess things up again and tell them not to come near me anymore. Luckily, there were plenty of rats around, so I'd been taking their souls for energy instead of using the guards as I had previously intended. It took much longer than I had wanted it to, but I now I had enough to make one final trip to the Spirit World. I'd leave my body to rot in that cell until it deteriorated and stay in the Spirit World. I sat up, sitting in a pretzel position. The back of my hands rested on my knees and my pointer fingers and thumbs came together. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in. After a few breaths, I entered the Spirit World in a flash of light. I walked around, feeling the soft ground beneath my feet. The feeling of being free again was exhilarating. I summoned my faithful leopard that I'd seen last time. It nuzzled against me, knocking me over to the floor. I laughed and pet it as I rose to me feet again. Then we were off.

"Mom! Dad! Karii!" I called, running over to the spot they were in before with my spirit leopard short behind me.

This time they weren't there. It was if nothing was ever there before. I sighed in dismay and just looked at the clearing in the forest... They were right there before... How the hell was I supposed to find them now? The Spirit World was huge! It was at least twice the size of the Physical World if not bigger! The second I turned around I bumped into Karii. I backed away, falling on my behind.

He pointed at me as he laughed. "You shoulda seen your face! You looked like you were about to cry!"

I bolted up with my arms crossed. "That's not funny, Karii!"

"Oh, yes it is. You can never sneak up on me... Couldn't do it when you were little, can't do it now." My older brother said, taking a step forward and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"I got my eyes on you, lil sis." He said, gesturing by pointing his pointer and middle fingers of his other hand at his own eyes and then at me. **(authors note: pics of Karii, and Liiru's mother and father on my site) **We started walking away from the clearing.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Home." Karii answered with a smile.

I hopped on my leopard.

"You sure you wanna ride that?" he asked.

"Why?" I asked, confused.

Karii smirked. His eyes flashed red and a dragon appeared.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed.

"Still wanna ride the leopard?" He said from atop it.

I looked down at my leopard and petted him a little bit. "Sorry, buddy. You're gonna have to sit this one out."

He whimpered a little bit and then ran off when I hopped off of him. Karii extended his hand out to me and I hopped on the dragon behind him, holding onto his waist tightly as the dragon rocketed into the sky. I'd never really flown before other than that one time on Appa... and this was quite different than that. Comparing the way Appa flew to the the way the dragon flew was like comparing a rowboat to a speedboat. Seeing the Spirit World from up there was absolutely amazing. After about a fifteen minute flight, a huge village came into sight. It looked exactly like... my old village. I smiled. I was finally going to be home.

"You see it?" Karii asked.

"Yeah, I see it." I said with a huge grin on my face.

We dove down and landed in front of the village. Karii hopped off of the dragon, helped me down and then dismissed it. I walked into the village in complete awe of everything around me. Even though I'd forgotten my past, everything was familiar to me.

Karii walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Welcome home, sis."

I turned around with tears of happiness in my eyes and a huge smile, giving him a huge hug. He showed me around the village first. I noticed that not only were there Death Shamans here, but there were Life Shamans... I guess feuds that you have in life with people don't really matter in death. We were originally one big tribe before war was instigated between us anyway. Before the war, we were just "Shamans". Everyone had the same powers of Life and Death, but after the tribes separated, so did the powers.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Don't worry, we're gettin' there. Hold your horses." Karii said.

After a tour of the village that was hidden deep in my memory from me, we finally ended at our home. I ran up to it as my mother and father emerged from the entrance.

"Mom! Dad!" I called.

I ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"Welcome back, my child!" my mother exclaimed, kissing my cheek.

My father nuzzled my hair with a smile.

* * *

My family declared a celebration in my honor of coming home. It had been a while since I'd eaten a meal that good and had that much fun, dancing with the tribe. My body seemed to move on its own. I guess traditional dances were another thing that were buried in the back of my mind. Everything started coming back to me after a while. I had never really forgotten about my tribe, it was all just pushed to the back of my mind. The style of our tribe could be compared to the tribes of the Native Americans. We were all about respecting the spirits, life, and each other. It hadn't changed in the Spirit World. The Shamans were meant to watch over the spirits in Life, the physical world, and to guide the passage of them into the Spirit World after their death in the Physical World. I was glad for that. Just as I was starting to enjoy being home, my family had a talk with me. They called me when I was sitting down by a lake with my leopard after enjoying a swim with it.

"What's the matter?" I asked in my native tongue.

Even that was coming back to me. I couldn't speak it too well at the moment, but I could understand it perfectly.

My mother spoke up first. "Well, I don't know how you will react to this news. It can be good and bad."

"What is it?" I asked, a little concerned now.

"You cannot stay here, Liiru." my father said.

"WHAT?" I asked.

"It's not for the reasons you think..." Karii added.

"How can I not be allowed to stay here...?" I asked.

My mother put her hand on top of mine. "You will be welcome with open arms here... When it is your time."

"You do have a place in this tribe, but right now, you still have a duty to the Spirits and the living in the Physical World." my father said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You must help the Avatar restore peace and balance to the Physical World." Karii said.

"You may stay here. You will receive real Shaman training and then when the time is right, you will go." my father said.

I nodded to him.

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was in the same position as when I left for the Spirit World... I guess no on had touched me just as Zuko had instructed them. In Spirit time, I had spent about a month and a half there. My body had taken a toll... I was starving! I looked around to see a single bowl of rotten food that was being eaten by a rat. I guess they stop feeding me after I stopped moving. My father's words rang in my mind:

"You will know when it's time for you to break out. You must help the Avatar..."

It was right now. Haha, so much for waiting. I summoned a soul anaconda that broke the chains around me. It swirled around me,an energy filled me that renewed my weary body, and then disappeared into me. Before it disappeared, it glowed a little bit and I had new clothes **(authors note: pics on site soon) **As I started walking forward, my body flashed purple and a soul reptile rhino came out of me, demolishing the cage that I was in and clearing a path for me to walk. My spirit crocodile waddled behind me. I was untouchable by any of the fire benders. The reptile rhino rampaged through them. If they were still alive by the time they fell to the ground, I took their souls. I didn't even have to stop this time. As I walked, a wave of purple energy followed me that sucked their souls. My body felt amazing. I stopped walking when I sensed a familiar presence near by.

"Liiru. I did not expect them to keep us in the same prison." it said.

"Iroh..." I answered with a smile.

I walked in front of my Reptile Rhino and gave him a huge hug. We escaped together.


	23. Chapter 23

"No wonder you are stronger than before." Iroh said.

"Yeah. I originally went there for final rest, but they told me that I had duties to carry out here before I could have a place there." I answered.

Right now, Iroh and I were in a forest in the Earth Kingdom. We'd been together for a couple days after the escape. I was going to find Aang, but first I had to figure out where he was. My father told me that the day I escaped would be the day of Aang's invasion of the Fire Nation. He said that it was to be a failure and that I should seek him out afterwards.

"Just like you told me before." Iroh remarked.

"Iroh... I... I can't imagine how much strength you must have."

"What do you mean?"

"You were with your son; Your family. I had such a hard time leaving. I had no idea that I had put you through that."

Iroh put his hand on my shoulder. "I understood that I had duties to the Physical World, just as you do now. I know that my son will be waiting for me with open arms when I return, just as your family will."

I smiled. "Thank you, Iroh."

There was a short silence between us as we both stared at the fire. It wasn't an awkward silence. There were no awkward silences between Iroh and me. I was too comfortable with him.

"So, how do you plan on finding the Avatar?" Iroh asked.

"I have my ways. I didn't stay in the Spirit World for a month for nothing." I said.

I looked overhead as a hawk circled us.

"Perfect timing. Watch my body for me, will ya?" I asked.

Iroh nodded. My eyes flashed and it came down, landing on my right arm as I stuck it out. I pet it a little and then took its face gently in my other hand as I locked eyes with it. My eyes glowed as did the bird's. It was originally a blue glow, but then it turned purple. My human body fell to the floor as I transferred my essence into the body of the hawk. I looked back at Iroh through the eyes of the hawk. He nodded to me and then I flew off, in search of Aang.

* * *

I found Aang and his group at a hidden air temple to the west. The other thing I found wasn't too good though... A man with a tattoo of an eye of his forehead and pair of metal limbs was after them. As soon as I found this out, I bid Iroh farewell. The air temple was a ways to go. Iroh was not concerned about this being the last time I would see him. He said we were destined to meet again. I felt the same. Right now I was riding on Spirit Komodo Rhinoback. I had to get there before that "metal man" did. After about a day and a half of nonstop traveling, I almost reached them. As I was riding, I had a spirit hawk summoned. I was doing the same thing with it as I did with the live hawk, except that I only had a portion of my soul in it. It could fly on its own as I just looked through it. I had to concentrate on riding. I was too late, the man was already there. As he took a deep breath in, I tried to make the Komodo Rhino run faster, but it was already running at its fastest. Zuko swung out of nowhere and kicked him. A fireblast struck the air temple even though the man had not moved an inch... How the hell could he firebend without moving his arms or anything?

"Stop! I don't want you hunting the Avatar anymore!" Zuko yelled.

He ran in front of the man. "The mission is off! I'm ordering you to stop!"

The man disregarded Zuko, pushing him out of the way, and firebended at the air temple again through his tattoo.

"If you keep attacking, I won't pay you!" Zuko yelled with a pathetic looking flame in his hand.

The man didn't even move. He just reached out his hand and grabbed Zuko's shirt.

"Alright, I'll pay you double to stop!" Zuko bargained.

After blasting more fire at the the temple, he turned to Zuko and sent a stream of fire at him. Zuko blocked with a wave of his own fire, but slid back off of the ledge. My heart dropped a little. Aang went in for an attack sending a tornado at him. He jumped up, dodging it and firebended at Aang as he jumped for them. Katara sent a wave of water that she turned into frozen daggers at him and then they all hid as he the man started blasting away at the supports that held the temple onto the cliff.

"Oh no..." I uttered.

Sokka threw his boomerang from their hiding spot. It missed the man, but returned to Sokka. I dismissed the bird and my komodo rhino... I was there. As the man tried to blow the temple again, I encased him in a sphere of spirit hawks. I jumped down giving him a body shot with a spirit crocodile's head around my right fist. The crocodile bit down on him, making his side gush. As the crocodile disappeared, I hit him with soul fire in the same punch. I followed the punch with a left spinning kick enforced with soul fire. As he smashed into the wall and I made my spirit anaconda wrap around him tightly, so that he couldn't move. I walked up to him and slammed his head into the rock wall behind him.

"Say bye bye." I said in a low voice before taking his soul.

I let go of his head and the man dropped, lifeless to the floor. I heard a snap and ran over to the ledge where Zuko had slid off of. Right before the vine he was hanging off of broke, I slid on the floor and grabbed the end of it.

"Liiru!" Zuko yelled, shocked.

I looked at him for a millisecond and then pulled him up. When he tried to touch me, I slapped his hand away.

"Don't think that I feel any different than I did before... The only reason I saved you is because you're the only one that can teach Aang firebending..." I said.

We walked up to Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph after the whole ordeal. There were some other kids with them; a boy in a wheelchair named Teo, a little kid named "The Duke", and an earthbender with a mustache named Haru.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but... Thanks Zuko... Liiru." Aang said.

"Hey, what about me? I did the boomerang thing." Sokka said, posing proudly.

"You're boomerang missed..." I said.

"It distracted him!" Sokka exclaimed.

"Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard, but I'm realizing that I had to go through all of those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and somehow my father could return it to me, but I know now that no one can give you your honor. It's something you earn yourself by choosing to do what is right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war, and I know my destiny is helping you restore balance to this world."

He looked at Toph and bowed. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. It was an accident. Fire can be dangerous and wild, so as a firebender, I need to be more cautious and careful and control my bending _so I don't hurt people unintentionally_."

He looked at me with those last words. I looked away at him, angrily at the floor. I thought about the flames that I felt from Zuko as he traced my body while we were together that night. I shook the thought out from my mind and the anger came back.

"I think you are supposed to be my firebending teacher. When I first tried to learn firebending, I burned Katara and after that I never wanted to firebend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love." Aang said.

"Yeah, I do..." Zuko said.

I felt his eyes on me again and clutched my hands into fists as I turned my head away and held back the tears that wanted to roll down my cheeks. I couldn't forgive him for what he had done.

"I'd like you to be my firebending teacher." Aang said, bowing to him.

"Thank you. I'm so happy you've accepted me into your group." Zuko said, bowing back to him.

"Not so fast. I still have to ask my friends if it's okay with them." Aang said.

He turned to Toph first. "Toph, you're the one that Zuko burned. What do you think?"

"Go ahead and let him join. It'll give me plenty of time to get back at him for burning my feet." Toph said, beating one of her fists in her other hand.

He turned to Sokka next. "Sokka?"

"Hey, all I want is to defeat the Fire Lord. If you think this is the way to do it, then I'm all for it." Sokka answered.

Aang nodded and then walked up to Katara last. "Katara?"

"I'll go along with whatever you think is right..." she said reluctantly.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" Zuko exclaimed.

"What do you guys think of Liiru?" Aang asked.

"I'm not with him..." I answered.

"Okay then."Aang said.

"She's done nothing wrong to me. I've got nothing against her." Sokka said.

Katara and Toph both nodded as Aang looked at them. They all began to walk away, leaving me and Zuko standing there. Aang motioned to me.

"C'mon, Liiru." He said.

I followed him without even looking at Zuko. As we were walking through the air temple, Sokka walked next to me with Toph in his arms.

"Hey, Liiru right?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I answered.

"Do you know how Iroh is doing? I was just wondering..." she asked.

"I do actually. He's doing great. We escaped together."

"Escaped?"

"It's a long story..." I said.

"This one can be your room." Sokka said as we stopped in front of an empty room.

I thanked him.

"You can, uh... You don't have stuff with you, so nevermind!" he said.

I continued to go around with them throughout the air temple. They showed Zuko his room, which was a little too close for comfort to mine. I didn't even want to look at him.

"I can help you guys get lunch started if you want." I said.

Right now, it was me, Sokka, Toph, Teo, Haru and The Duke.

"That'd be great!... Except the fact that we can't really find anything good to eat here." The Duke said.

"Problem solved. Animals are naturally attracted to me. Plus, I can find some veggies for Aang." I said.

"MEAT! OH SWEET MEAT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE WITH ZUKO BEFORE OR NOW OR WHENEVER! YOU'RE NOT LIKE HIM! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE US MEAT! WE HAVEN'T HAD MEAT IN SO LONG!" Sokka exclaimed.

He grabbed his boomerang and sword.

"LET'S GO!" he said with sparkles in his eyes.

"Heh heh... Okay... You can come hunt with me if you want..." I said.

This guy loved meat WAY too much. Sokka and I headed out, over the cliffs that the air temple was hidden under.

"So... Uh... How's your life been since we last saw each other?" Sokka asked awkwardly.

I laughed a little. "Not the best... How about yours?"

"I could say the same." Sokka answered.

He helped me up the cliff when he reached the edge of it first.

"How are we gonna do this?" Sokka asked.

"Don't worry. I got it under control." I said, walking towards the woods.

* * *

We easily caught about eight plump jackalopes. Sokka and I both carried four each. Now we were getting some vegetables. I planned on making just a vegetable soup four Aang and a jackalope and vegetable soup for everyone else.

"So, Uh... I don't mean to invade your personal life and all.. But, I thought you were 'with' Zuko. I recall you wanting to save him and now you don't even want to look at him. What's that about?" Sokka asked while digging at the ground with his boomerang for onions.

I sighed as I threw an onion into the clearing about three feet away from us. "Well, I guess you've got time for a long story. Since I'm gonna be with you guys, you should know."

Sokka stopped digging and looked at me attentively. I sat down in the spot I was in and continued to pull at the onion that I was trying to get out of the ground as O spoke.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning. I used to live in the Earth Kingdom with my tribe, the Death Shamans. Our tribe was at Civil War with the Life Shamans. We used to be one big tribe, but the Fire Nation stirred up a war between us. They had captured the goddess of our once one tribe and said that we were the ones who had turned her in for money even though we tried to defend her. They told us the same except the other way around. That was over two hundred years ago. The dispute has still existed by the time I was born. The Fire Nation invaded my tribe, shortly after another battle between the us and the Life Shamans. I was taken prisoner along with some other women. The rest of my family, the head of the Death Shaman Tribe, were killed. I never saw the other women who came with me to the Fire Nation after we got there. They kept me in there for entertainment, though. Convicts were given a choice after half of their sentence. They could remain in jail for the rest of their sentence, or they could fight me. If they won, they were free. If they lost... Well, I was the last thing they saw..."

I paused for a minute, finally uprooting the rather large onion. I moved to another spot where there were potatoes in the ground and then continued to speak.

"Zuko... He was my only friend there. I met him when I was twelve. He would come to my cell and talk to me everyday. He also watched my shows. After a while, seeing him was the only thing that I lived for. Then, one day, he didn't come to my show and I didn't see him for three years. He broke me out of my prison at the same time as he saved Aang before. I was with him ever since... Up until Ba Sing Se. I thought that he had changed for the better there... Me, him, and Iroh all had finally settled down, had a good life there. We ran a tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon. After freeing Appa, Zuko got sick. When he got better, he was different... He seemed happy, like a normal person."

"As opposed to the angry jerk he usually is..." Sokka said.

"Yeah... That all changed though. Once he got a chance to get his old life back at the crystal catacombs, he took it."

"What exactly happened there? Katara said that him and Azula were fighting against her and Aang, but she wouldn't really talk about it."

"Katara and Zuko were imprisoned together in the catacombs when Aang, Iroh and I found them. I don't know what they talked about there that made Katara seem any more bitter towards Zuko than the rest of you are, though... Azula came after Aang and Katara shortly, and we gave them a chance to run off. She gave Zuko a choice; he could go to the Fire Nation with her, or he could stay with us. He obviously chose her... He was always so stubborn. Zuko can never live a normal life. He needs action, a purpose to strive for. Iroh and I helped Aang and Katara escape after Azula struck him down, but we were locked up too. Both of us escaped on the day of black sun, and now here I am." I said, pulling out a few potatoes from the ground.

"He betrayed you..." Sokka said.

"Yeah... He did..." I answered.

"I-I'm sorry..."

I faked a smile and threw a potato at Sokka's head.

"OW!" he yelled.

"Don't be so down!" I said.


	24. Chapter 24

After we'd gathered some fruit and vegetables, we returned to the air temple. I began cooking with Katara. She seemed a little sketchy of me, and didn't say much. So far, no one in the group had anything too serious against me. They were a little suspicious since I had previously been with Zuko and I showed up with him, but after I told them my story, they were okay with me. Katara water bended some of the soup into her mouth.

"Wow! Who knew jackalope would taste this good?" She exclaimed.

"Haha, I'm guessing it's ready then." I said.

She nodded and then tasted some of Aang's soup, which was boiling in a separate pot over another fire.

"This tastes pretty good too!" she said.

I smiled.

"Lunch's on!" Katara yelled.

Everyone came running out of nowhere to where we were.

"Wow, this is great!" Aang said, taking a sip of his soup.

"Yeah, where'd you guys get this meat from?" Teo asked.

"Oh, the meat!" Sokka sang.

"I have my ways." I answered with a smile.

Zuko came last, looking quite dismayed.

"Everyone, I've lost my stuff..." Zuko said.

"Don't look at me! I didn't touch your stuff..." Toph exclaimed.

"I'm talking about my firebending... It's gone." Zuko said.

Katara laughed next to me with Momo on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony. You know how it would've been nice for us if you'd lost your firebending a long time ago?"

"Well, it's not lost. It's just weaker for some reason." Zuko answered.

"Maybe you're just not as good as you think you are..." Katara said.

"Owch..." Toph said.

Zuko glared at her.

"I bet it's because I changed sides." he suggested.

"Well, you seem to be doing that a lot, don't you?" I said.

Zuko's face softened, he looked a little... ashamed. I looked away from him and took a sip of my soup.

"That's ridiculous." Katara said.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. Maybe your firebending comes from rage and you just don't have enough anger to fuel it like you used to." Aang said.

Sokka rose up. "So, all we need to do is make Zuko angry. Easy enough!"

He started poking Zuko with the sheath of his sword.

"OKAY, CUT IT OUT!" Zuko yelled.

"I think I can manage to do that... All you have to do is poke him in the right spots... Like his habit of betraying the only people who care about him..." I said.

"I didn't mean for them to lock you and Uncle up, Liiru! What don't you understand about that? I came to both of you, but neither of you would listen to me! You wouldn't even look at me!" Zuko yelled, clutching his head.

I stood up. "Well, excuse us for not wanting to listen to 'The Mighty Prince Zuko' who chose the people who banished him over the ones who loved him! And who was being pampered and taken care of while we were locked up in cages! I recall you promising me that you wouldn't let them take me again... I guess you didn't break it since you were the one that gave me to them...!" I yelled.

"I told you, I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen. You should've gotten away while you had the chance to!" Zuko yelled.

As he threw his hands down, the fire roared. I cowered away from it a little, shielding myself from it with my arms.

"Problem solved..." I said, walking away.

After about ten minutes of aimlessly walking around the temple just to put some distance in between Zuko and me, I sat down on the floor with a sigh.

"What was that about?" Katara asked.

"I'm not his little lap dog anymore if that's what you're asking..." I said.

She sat down next to me.

"Even a dog won't like you anymore if you lock it up long enough." I said.

"That day... What happened after me and Aang escaped?" Katara asked.

"We got locked up, Iroh and I... He had a choice, and he chose Azula over us... As much as I cared about him before, I can't forgive that... I'm sorry for causing a scene." I said.

"It's alright, it's not your fault... He betrayed me too." she answered.

I looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"In Ba Sing Se, when you, Aang, and Iroh saved me and Zuko, we had a talk... He told me about his mother. He said that the Fire Nation stole his mother, just like it stole mine. He said he had changed, that he was different. Then, just when I actually started to trust him, he turns around and helps Azula instead of me and Aang..." she said.

"He did change... He's just confused... Zuko can't stand being nothing." I answered her.

"What happen to 'I'm not his lapdog anymore'?"

I sighed. "A part of me still loves him, Katara... But most of me just doesn't care for him anymore..."

* * *

Zuko and Aang went out the next day to find the "source of firebending" even though dragons had been dead for quite a while now. As I recall, Iroh killed the last one of them. That left me with plenty of time to "bond" with the rest of the gang. Sokka and Katara were down, and everyone else seemed to like me fairly well because of the meals I helped make. The only person left was Toph, who already seemed to like me just because I knew Iroh. She had nothing against me since she hadn't known Zuko before. After a walk with her around the Air Temple, I had that settled. It was nighttime now. Everyone was gathered around the fire after eating dinner. The Duke sat next to Haru, Katara next to Aang, Teo near Toph and Sokka to the back of them. I sat on the other side of Toph. Zuko decided to make tea.

"No one can make tea like Uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear Uncle's favorite tea joke?" he said.

I learned to just pretend like he wasn't there.

"Sure, I like jokes." Aang said.

"Bring it." Toph added.

Zuko spoke as he started handing out tea to everyone. He went up to The Duke and Haru first.

"Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is 'Leaf me alone! I'm bushed!'" he said.

No one laughed.

"Well, it's funnier when Uncle tells it." He said, kneeling down next to Katara.

"Maybe because he remembers the whole thing." she replied, taking a cup of tea off of the tray Zuko was carrying.

Everyone laughed at that. I looked back at Sokka. He seemed really distracted and deep in thought.

"It's nice to have a chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens." Toph stated.

Zuko handed a cup to Teo and then to her. Then he walked up to me.

"No thanks." I said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I wasn't even looking at him. I was looking at the fire. Through the corner of my eye, I saw his face sadden as he sighed. He moved on to Sokka.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" Sokka asked him.

Zuko put down the tray and then walked away with Sokka. That night I slept on Appa. He was a lot more comfortable than sleeping on a sleeping bag on the rock floor. Not to mention a lot warmer. I was nuzzled in between his front right arm and the side of his face. I woke up when I heard Zuko's voice.

"Not up to anything, huh?" he said.

I heard Sokka's voice scream before a thud.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. Ya happy now?" Sokka asked as he repacked his stuff.

"I'm never happy... Well, I was happy at a time..." Zuko said.

My eyes closed when I saw his head turn towards me.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was _my _idea. It was _my _decision to stay when things were going wrong. It was _my _mistake and it's _my _job to fix it. I have to regain my honor. You can't stop me, Zuko." Sokka said, lightly brushing past him.

He sounded a lot like Zuko used to sound...

"You need to regain your honor? Believe me, I get it. I'm going with you." Zuko said.

"No, I have to do this alone." Sokka said as he climbed up Appa.

"How are you going to get there? On Appa? Last time I checked, prisons don't have bison daycares. And look who's sleeping on him. How are you gonna get him off the ground without waking her up?" Zuko said.

Sokka sighed.

"We'll take my war balloon." Zuko said.

My eyes opened as I heard Sokka and Zuko both walk away. Appa's eyes were also open. I pet the side of his cheek and rubbed his ear.

"This doesn't seem like it's going to end well... Should we tell the others?" I asked.

Appa yawned and put his head back down on the ground. I nuzzled back into his fur.

"Yeah, you're right. Things will sort themselves out... I wouldn't mind if Zuko got stuck there anyway... Then he'll get a taste of what it's like." I said before closing my eyes and going to sleep again.

Then next morning I woke up when Appa poked his head up for his breakfast from The Duke. I hopped off of him and stretched. Katara grabbed a note that Momo was hugging.

"What does it say?" Toph asked as she walked up to Katara with Aang.

I also walked up to her. She read the note out loud:

"Need meat. Gone fishing. Back in a few days. "

- Sokka and Zuko

"One more thing. Aang practice your firebending while I'm gone. Do twenty sets of fire fists and ten hot squats every time you hear a badgerfrog croak."

- Zuko

Just then a badgerfrog croaked. Aang sighed as he got up.

"Nobody else has homework." he said as he started on his hot squats.

I walked away with Toph and Katara.

"Where do you think they could've gone?" Toph asked.

"What do you mean? The note says that they went fishing." I replied.

"That's what I don't get... Why would Sokka need to go fishing with _Zuko_. He always goes hunting with you because animals are attracted to you." Katara said.

"Male bonding?" I shrugged.

I felt pretty bad not telling anyone where they really were, especially Katara. She was freaking out. He was gone... I should've been happy that I didn't have to pretend he wasn't there because he actually wasn't. I was so confused. Seeing him made my feelings start to come back. I loved him unconditionally. I had the power deep within me to forgive, but I could never ever forget...

* * *

Sokka and Zuko were gone for three nights before they came back. I expected them to come back by Zuko's war balloon, but they upgraded... They came back by war zepplin.

"What are you doing in this thing? And what happened to the War Balloon?" Katara asked.

"It kinda got destroyed." Zuko answered.

"Sounds like a crazy fishing trip." Aang said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked.

"I did! The best meat of all... The meat of friendship and fatherhood." Sokka said.

Just then three people emerged. One was a middle aged man who looked like a combination between Sokka and Katara, their father I'm guessing. The others were a girl who was fairly attractive looking with short hair, and another large man.

The man waved. "I'm new. What's up, everybody?"

Tears welled up in Katara's eyes. "Dad..."

"Hi Katara." Her father answered before embracing her.

"How are you here?" she asked.

She turned to Sokka. "What is going on? Where did you go?"

"We kind of went to a Fire Nation prison..." Sokka said.

Katara pulled him into her father and the three of them hugged. It made me miss my own dad, seeing them like that.

"Seriously... You guys didn't find any meat..?" Toph asked.


	25. Chapter 25

I woke up at the same time as Aang since both of us were sleeping on Appa; one of us on each arm. Appa didn't seem to mind. My eyes opened when he got up and stretched, as did Appa's.

"Good morning, Aang!" I exclaimed.

"Good morn-" before Aang could reply, an exploding canister came out of nowhere.

Aang bolted up and airbended the canister away from us. I also got up and looked to the others, who were awake now. Fire Nation war zeppelins emerged from below the temples. Aang, Appa, and I ran back to the group and Aang airbended the protective metal blinds shut. The zeppelins continued to fire at us.

"We can't stay here! It's going to collapse!" I yelled over the sound of crumbling debris.

"Watch out!" Zuko yelled.

He pushed Katara out of the way of some falling debris, rolling on top of her.

"What are you doing?" she protested.

I ran up to them and summoned spirit hawks since some more was about to crush them.

"Keeping rocks from crushing you." Zuko said.

"Okay, I'm not crushed! You can get off me now!" Katara bolted up, nodding to me.

"I'll take that as a 'thank you'..." Zuko said.

I looked back at Toph as she spoke. Her and Haru were standing in front of a tunnel that they earth bended.

"C'mon! We can get out through here!" she said, pointing at the tunnel.

Everyone ran into the tunnel except me, Aang and Zuko.. Aang and I were trying to pull Appa into the tunnel while Zuko was just standing there.

"What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Go ahead, I'll hold them off. I think this is a family visit." Zuko said, running into the open.

"Zuko, no!" I yelled.

He looked back at me before he jumped out of the hole in the metal blinds.

"C'mon, we have to get out of here!" Sokka yelled as he and Katara ran up to us.

The four of us tried to pull Appa into the tunnel, but he didn't budge. My eyes were on him as Zuko went to fight Azula. He was right, it was a family visit. He attempted to jump on the zeppelin, but slid down the side of it.

"Zuko!" I yelled.

I started running for the edge of the cliff.

"Liiru!" Katara called after me.

I jumped off the edge, my eyes and the tattoo of my hawk already glowing. I wasn't going to catch up to him in time... I looked back at the zeppelin and thought of Azula, and it hit me. I used my soul fire like a rockets. I quickly caught up to him as he was free falling and stopped the rockets as I grabbed onto him and turned him over so I was on the bottom.

"Liiru...?" He uttered.

I didn't answer him. My eyes, still glowing flashed. A large spirit hawk formed under me and we landed on it.

"You came for me..." he said.

I looked at him for the first time in a long time. Feelings change when someone's about to die...

"Yeah, I did..." I answered.

I embraced him, planting a kiss on his lips. I parted from him and knelt down on one knee on the hawk. Zuko followed.

"Hold onto me." I said.

If Zuko touched the hawk any more than he was right now, it would suck out a lot more energy than it already was. Because it wasn't attacking him, it wasn't sucking out much, but if a person who wasn't a shaman touched spirit animals, they would steal their energy no matter what. Zuko held onto my waist as I commanded the bird to cut through the sky. As we rose up next to the zeppelin that Azula was on, Appa came in sight with Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph on him.

"Go with them." Zuko said.

"I'm not leaving you!" I protested.

"I have to face her by myself, Liiru. Please understand that." Zuko said.

I reluctantly nodded. I dropped him on a rising zeppelin and then flew off on the hawk, dropping in Appa's saddle.

"Did you get him?" Toph asked.

Everyone looked back as Zuko rose up on a zepplin.

"Since you're all looking in one direction, I'll take that as a yes..." she said.

"No time to look what's happening there! We've got incoming fire!" Sokka yelled.

All of us turned around to see fire coming at us from the other zeppelins. Katara and I stood up. I couldn't encase us in spirit hawks since Appa and Aang wouldn't be able to see. Instead, I just had them handy to block in waves as Katara did the same with her bending water. I looked back to see and explosion of blue and orange flames. Two bodies went sliding off the sides of the zeppelin.

"Catch him, Aang!" I yelled.

"I'm on it!" Aang replied as he reared Appa in the direction of the other zeppelin.

We came up underneath him. I stood up and extended my arm to him. He took it and I yanked him into Appa's saddle, holding onto him tightly. All of our eyes were on Azula free falling, as we flew away.

"She's not gonna make it..." Zuko said.

Right then, Azula rocketed herself to the edge of the cliff and stabbed the piece that secured her top knot into it so she wouldn't fall.

"Of course she did..." He remarked.

I let go of him.

* * *

We stopped flying once it got dark and set up camp.

"Wow, camping. It really seems like old times, doesn't it?" Aang said.

"If you really want it to feel like old times, I could, uh, chase you around a while and try to capture you." Zuko teased.

Everyone laughed but Katara and I. Now that he was safe, I was angry again.

"Ha ha..." Katara quietly remarked next to me.

No one else seemed to notice but me.

Sokka raised his cup. "To Zuko! Who knew after all those times you tried to snuff us out, today he'd be our hero."

"Here! Here!" once again everyone but Katara and I said as they raised their cups to a toast.

Toph punched him in the arm lightly.

"I'm touched. I don't deserve this." he said.

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara said.

She stood up and walked away.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

I was about to go up and talk her, but Zuko got up. Oh well, less time seeing his face.

"I wish I knew." Zuko said.

"You don't know a lot of things..." I remarked.

He looked back at me again with that same sad look as always lately, and then went over in the direction that Katara walked.

"What's with him?" Sokka said when Zuko walked away.

I sighed and hugged my knees into my chest, peering at the fire from behind them.

"And what's with you?" Sokka asked.

I didn't answer. I was confused again. Without even thinking I went after Zuko when he fell off of the zeppelin even though I thought that I hated him with everything in me... I even kissed him. Everything seemed like it should've been better, but now I was angry at him again since his life wasn't at risk anymore I guess. I got up and brushed myself off.

"I'm going to bed... Night everyone." I said.

Even though I had my own tent, in the middle of the night I sneaked off, two hours after I went to sleep. My body started leading me to Zuko's tent. Right when I was at the door to it, I turned and then walked up to Appa. I sighed and collapsed on his right arm, just as I always had in the air temple... Sad, right? Now that I was around other people, I had to be with someone when I slept... I was fine sleeping by myself when I was locked up... Ha ha, what am I telling myself? It killed me to sleep by myself for the time I was there. The only time I was happy at night was when I was among my people in the Spirit World. I woke up in the morning when Aang was bringing him his breakfast. Katara came marching near us with a determined look on her face and Zuko close behind her, holding a bag.

"I need to borrow Appa." she said.

Aang turned to her. "Why? Is it your turn to take a field trip with Zuko?"

"Yes, it is." she answered... Surprising.

"Oh... What's going on?" Aang asked.

I looked at Sokka. He had stopped working on the flower necklace he was making for Suki and peered up.

"We're going to find the man who took my mother from me." Katara answered.

"Sokka told me the story of what happened. I know who did it and I know where to find him." Zuko added.

"Um, and what exactly do you think this will accomplish?" Aang questioned.

A noise of disapproval came out of Katara. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

Aang called to her as she started to walk away. "Wait, stop! I do understand! You're feeling unbelievable pain and rage. How do you think I felt about the sand benders when they stole Appa? How do you think I felt about the Fire Nation when I found out what they did to my people?"

Zuko tried to persuade Aang to see it their way. "She needs this, Aang. This is about getting closure and justice."

"I don't think so. I think it's about getting revenge." Aang remarked.

"Fine, maybe it is. Maybe that's what I need... Maybe that's what he deserves..." Katara spat out.

"Katara... You sound like Jet." Aang said.

"It's not the same. Jet attacked the innocent. This man is a monster." Katara defended herself.

Sokka budded into the conversation. "Katara, she was my mother too, but I think Aang might be right."

"Then you didn't love her the way _I _did!" Katara said.

Her words stung at Sokka.

"Katara..." Sokka said, he was hurt.

I wanted to say something to stop Katara, but it would've been hypocritical of me since I tried to kill Zhao several times for sparing me and locking me up... but most of all for taking my family away from me... I wasn't in any position to say anything.

Katara looked away as Aang spoke. "The monks used to say that revenge is like a two headed rat viper; While you watch your enemy go down, you're being poisoned yourself."

"That's cute, but this isn't air temple preschool. It's the real world." Zuko said.

"Now that I know he's out there. Now that I know we can find him, I feel like I have no choice.." Katara remarked.

"Katara, you do have a choice; Forgiveness." Aang said.

"That's the same as doing nothing!" Zuko retorted.

"No it's not. It's easy to do nothing, but it's hard to forgive." Aang said.

His words made me think... I sighed and started to walk away.

"Liiru, aren't you going to say anything?" Aang asked.

I looked back at him for a second, and then looked at the ground to the side of me.

"I can't really say anything about this matter... When I was locked up I tried to kill Zhao plenty of times for the same reason. I even went after him in the Northern Water Tribe."

I looked up at Katara. There was an angry fire in her eyes.

"Do what your heart is telling you to do, Katara. If it's telling you to hunt this man down and kill him, then do it. Just listen to it though, it may change its mind..."

* * *

Zuko and Katara came back after a couple days. Katara came up to me and told me about what happened. Unlike me, she was strong enough to kill the one who had taken her mother away from her, but that wasn't where her real strength lied. She had chosen not to kill him. Right now, both of us were sitting down on a dock. She told me what happened before and now we were just sitting her in silence. We saw Appa pass over the setting sun. He landed on the earth before the dock. There were two sets of footsteps coming towards us; One walking and one running.

"Katara! Are you okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm doing fine." she lied.

"Zuko told me what you did... or what you didn't do, I guess. I'm proud of you."

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to take out all my anger at him, but I couldn't. I don't know if it's because I'm too weak to do it or because I'm strong enough not to."

I put my hand on Katara's shoulder. She looked at me.

"I told you before to listen to what your heart was telling you. Emotions are blinding things, sometimes you just have to look past them to see the truth... and that takes a lot of strength. Weak isn't a word that described what you did."

"You did the right thing. Forgiveness is the first step you have to take to healing." Aang added.

Katara got up and looked at him. I turned around to see what she was doing.

"But I didn't forgive him. I'll never forgive him..."

She paused and looked at Zuko. "But I am ready to forgive you..."

Katara walked up to Zuko and hugged him... That was one person that was ready to forgive him. He looked at her as she walked towards Appa. I turned back around and looked at the sunset.

"You were right about what Katara needed; Violence wasn't the answer." Zuko said.

"It never is." Aang answered.

"Then I have a question for you... What are you going to do when you face my father?" Zuko asked.

Aang stayed quiet. I heard Zuko's footstep walked away from us. I got up and walked up to Aang. He looked quite dismayed. I put both my hands on his shoulders and he looked up at me.

"You'll find something out. I know you will." I said.

With that I also started walking towards Appa.

I stopped and looked back at Aang when I heard him talking to me. "What you said to Katara was true too... But I'm wondering why you can't do the same with Zuko..."

I looked back at Zuko. He was sitting in Appa's saddle with Katara.

"It's easier said than done..." I answered.

Aang walked up to me. "What do you mean? You love him don't you? That's why you wanted to stop me in the Spirit World before."

"I... I don't know..."

"But you saved him at the Air Temple before."

"I know... I just..." I stopped talking and sighed.

I couldn't express how I felt to Aang because I didn't even know how I truly felt.


	26. Chapter 26

That day, we decided that the next place we would hide out was Ember Island. Zuko said that it was where he and the royal family had gone when they were actually normal. The Fire Lord's beach house still stood there. Once again, we had to pretend to be part of the Fire Nation**(authors note: Liiru's outfit on site)**.

I sat up after about two hours of trying to sleep. The Fire Lord's beach house was huge, so all of us had our own rooms. I looked out at the moonlight shining in my room from the open window for a couple minutes and then got up out of my bed. Right now, I was only in the black tube bra and black shorts I wore underneath my clothes. I laid back down on my bed and faced away from the window. I had to get over this... Sleeping wasn't hard. I'd been sleeping without him near me for a long time... Then again, it was hardly "sleeping". I hadn't gone into a deep sleep for a while. I was able to be woken up very easily by the slightest noise. I also woke up every hour to two hours and tossed and turned in my sleep. I closed my eyes and after a few minutes of tossing and turning, I heard my door open from behind my back. I turned around to see a figure walking towards my bed. When the figure passed the window, the moonlight showed that it was Zuko. I turned around, facing my back towards him... The nerve of that man! He stood at the edge of my bed and I could feel his eyes on me.

"Do you need something?" I asked rather harshly.

"I miss you, Liiru... and it kills me to see you, but not be able to talk to you or touch you. I don't know how many times I have to apologize to you before you forgive me, but I'm gonna keep trying... I still love you. I've always loved you, I never stopped. What I did before was a mistake. I know that and I'm sorry..." he said.

I bit my lip. After a couple minutes of silence, I reached my hand behind me and raised the covers.

"Just get in. We'll talk about this in the morning..." I said.

"No..." Zuko said.

I turned around and sat up, leaning my weight on my arms behind me. "What do you mean 'no'? You should be happy I-"

"I wanna talk about this now. It'll never get sorted if we keep putting it off." Zuko answered.

I sighed and tossed the covers off of me, swinging my legs off of the bed. I walked up to the pile of clothes on the floor next to my shoes and threw on my skirt and shoes. I sat on the window sill with my feet hanging out of it.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" I asked.

Zuko shook his head and walked up to the window sill as I jumped out of it. I landed softly on the ground and stood up, waiting for Zuko. He followed shortly and motioned for me to follow him as he walked. We walked in silence next to each other until we stopped in the middle of what I guessed to be the Fire Lord's private beach. Zuko sat down in the sand, facing the waves. I sat down next to him. It was a lot colder than I expected it to be... Should've put on my shirt and arm warmer.

I sighed. "What now?"

"Why won't you forgive me...? I've apologized to you at least fifty times... I got all of my past enemies to forgive me and accept me, but I can't get my girlfriend to..." Zuko answered.

"Who says I'm still your girlfriend...?" I spat out at him.

He stayed silent for a minute before he spoke again. "What do you want me to do, Liiru? I'll do anything..."

I looked at him. "I left, Zuko. It took me a while to get enough strength to from the souls of rats since you sent the guards away, but I went to the Spirit World. The only reason I'm here now is because I was told that my time in the Physical World wasn't up. I need to help the Avatar before I can go home. Once that's over with, I'm going home. I know what I want... The question is, do you?"

"I want to help the Avatar restore peace. I want people not to fear the Fire Nation anymore. I want to be accepted. I want my uncle to forgive me. But most of all, I want _you_... I meant what I said before, Liiru... You're my world. You're everything to me." Zuko said.

"Yeah, and you tossed 'your world' into a cage... Let me try enslaving you for five years and then seeing how you feel when I toss you back in there after being free for about ten months, give or take."

He didn't answer.

"Exactly..." I said.

I looked away from him for a while. We were silent for about ten minutes, but neither of us moved from the spot we were sitting down in. We just stared out at the waves and listened to the crash against the shore.

I looked back at Zuko with tears before I spoke again. "You've got no idea how it feels to have the person that you love the most turn their back on you and put you back into a hell that you dreaded so much... I thought you had changed, Zuko. I really did... but that only made it hurt more."

"I was confused before... You know me... I couldn't live like that. I realize now that would've been a good life, but that wasn't my destiny. I had to go through this to realize what my real destiny is... but that's still no excuse for putting you through that." Zuko responded.

He looked away from me, but I still saw tears running down his cheeks.

"_I'm sorry, Liiru. I love you._" he said, barely over a whisper.

That apology was genuine.

I put my hand under his chin and made him face me. "I love you, unconditionally. You're lucky for that. You could carve me up with a knife and I'd still love you... It's just that now, I can't trust you like I used to... That's something that I doubt will change. It's going to take a lot for me to trust you again..."

"How can you love me, but not trust me...?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, I just do... I trust you with my life, but the thought that you'll betray me will always be in my mind, Zuko, and it's always going to be there."

Zuko pulled away from me a little. "I understand..."

I made Zuko face me again and pressed my lips against his. "That doesn't mean that I don't forgive you, though. I do... and I've missed you, a lot."

Zuko put his hands on my face and kissed me. "I did too.."

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back on the sand. I slipped my hand under the arc of his lower back and leaned my head on his chest with my other hand up against him. One of my legs was in between his. I smiled as I closed my eyes. Sleeping like this was something that I had longed for, for so long.

* * *

I jumped in the air when I heard Aang shout. "I FOUND THEM!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU, AANG?" I yelled back at him.

"Oh, heh... Sorry guys. Zuko wasn't outside in the courtyard for my firebending training and he's always there. So I checked in his room and he wasn't there. Then Katara said you were missing too, so we thought you guys got kidnapped or something." Aang answered.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes while Zuko just glared at Aang.

"You've got sand in your hair." Aang said casually.

Zuko threw a clump of sand at Aang. "You've got sand in your face!"

Aang spit it out. "Hey! We were only worried, no need to get all angry... angrier..."

Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki ran up to Aang.

"Thank God we found you-... You guys were right here?" Katara asked.

"And you guys were together...?" Suki added.

Sokka looked at Aang. "You've got some sand on your face, buddy. Watch out before it goes in your eyes."

Aang scowled at him a little. Zuko got up and brushed himself off. Then he extended his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. I also brushed myself off.

"Sorry for oversleeping... We had to talk about... some things last night. C'mon Aang, we'll start training now." Zuko said.

"Suki and me are gonna walk around town a little bit, you guys wanna come?" Sokka asked me, Katara and Toph.

"Nah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm headin' back to the house. How about you Katara, Liiru?" Toph asked.

"I guess I'm gonna-" I started, Katara interrupted me.

She hooked her arm in one of mine while Suki hooked hers in the other.

"We'll meet you back there, Toph." Katara said.

"I'll catch up with you in a second, okay Sokka?" Suki called.

Both of them started dragging me away from the beach.

Sokka sighed. "Girls..."

Suddenly I was flooded with questions by both of them:

"What happened?" - Katara

"Why're you half dressed?... By the way you've got sand all up in your hair, which needs fixing." - Suki

"Did you guys make up?" - Katara

"DID YOU HAVE MAKE UP SEX ON THE BEACH?" - Suki

"What did he say to you?" - Katara

"What did you guys do?" - Suki

"Start at the beginning, tell us EVERYTHING!" Katara and Suki both said as we were walking.

I shook them both off of my arms and walked forward a little.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down with the questions!" I said.

"Is that the only tattoo you have that's not of an animal besides the ones on your face?" Suki asked.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

I turned around and faced both of them.

"The one on your back." Suki said.

"Oh, _that _one... Heh heh... Yeah." I said.

"Suki, stop changing the subject!" Katara scolded her.

"Sorry, you got me on a question streak." Suki said.

They both turned to me.

"What happened?" they asked at the same time.

I began answering their questions that they had just asked. Right as one of them would open their mouths, I would answer the question they were going to ask.

"Okay, okay, okay. I am half dressed because Zuko came into my room last night and he said he wanted to talk. Since we were just walking, I didn't get dressed all the way. I know there's sand in my hair, I slept on the beach, and yes, I just woke up so I didn't do anything to it. Yeah, we made up. No, we didn't have make up sex on the beach. He told some stuff like 'I love you', 'What happened before was a mistake', 'I'll do anything to make it up to you', blah, blah, blah. Then he gave me an actual apology as opposed to his crappy lip service ones that he was giving me before and after that I said that I loved him unconditionally so it was okay, I just don't trust him anymore. Then we kissed and fell asleep... Happy?"

"Aww, that's so sweet! I'm happy you guys made up, somewhat. I knew you were having trouble sleeping without him. It must have felt good to be with him again." Katara said.

I blushed a little at her comment.

"Oh, c'mon! You guys _so _did it! You both have sex hair covered in sand! Besides, who just passes out on a beach if they didn't do anything?" Suki stated.

I laughed. "I swear, we didn't do anything!"

* * *

After our little conversation, Suki ran off to walk around town with Sokka, and me and Katara went back to the house. We found Toph resting in the courtyard while Aang and Zuko trained. I went back down, where everyone else was after getting fully dressed.

"Doesn't it seem weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara asked next to Toph, who was laying down.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since our family was actually happy, and that was a long time ago. It's the last place anyone would think to look for us." Zuko said while he wiped the sweat off of his body with a small towel.

He smirked a little when he saw me looking at his body. I shook my head and pouted a little at him. Sokka and Suki returned from walking around town. Sokka was holding what looked like a rolled up poster.

"You guys are not gonna believe this! There's a play about us!" Sokka exclaimed.

"We were just in town and we found this poster." Suki said as Sokka showed off the poster he was holding.

It had him and Katara on both sides of Aang with Zuko's eyes faded in the background... Although the scar was on the right side of his face.

"What? How is that possible?" Katara asked as she got up and walked up to Sokka and Suki along with me, Toph and Aang.

Sokka turned the poster around so that he could read it.

"Listen to this: 'The Boy in the Iceberg' is a new production by acclaimed playwright, Pu Wan Tim, who scoured the globe, gathering information on the Avatar, from the icy South Pole to the heart of Ba Sing Se. His sources include singing nomads, pirates, prisoners of war, and a surprisingly knowledgeable merchant of cabbage."

"Brought to you by the critically acclaimed, Ember Island Players." Suki finished.

Zuko got up and made a repulsing noise as he walked over to me. "My mother used to take us to see them. They butchered 'Love Amongst the Dragons' every year!"

Katara turned to Sokka. "Sokka, do you think it's a good idea to attend a play about ourselves?"

"C'mon, a day at the theater? This is the kind of wacky time wasting nonsense I've been missing!" Sokka pleaded with a large smile.

"What do you guys think?" Katara asked, turning to me, Toph, Zuko and Aang.

"I guess we all need a little break since things have been a little hectic lately. I'm up for it." Aang said.

"I'll go anywhere. It's better than just staying here." I said.

"It's whatever to me." Zuko said.

"I'm with them. Let's go see the play." Toph concluded.

"Alright, it's tonight at eight at the Ember Island Grand Theater!" Sokka said, walking away.

Toph walked back to the spot she was in and laid down.

"Okay. C'mon, Aang. We're not done training." Zuko said.

"Okay." Aang answered.

Zuko kissed me on the cheek and then turned around, walking back to the middle of the courtyard with Aang.

"Hold on a second there, Zuko!" Suki said.

Zuko turned around. "What is it?"

"Did you see what I saw, Katara?" Suki asked Katara.

"What are you talking about?" Katara asked.

"Come over here!" Suki yelled to Zuko.

Zuko reluctantly walked over to Suki, Katara, and me. "What is it?"

"Turn around..." Suki said with a smirk on her face.

Zuko gave Suki a weird look and then slowly turned around so that his back was facing them.

Suki's smirk turned into a grin from ear to ear as she giggled. Katara started giggling a little too. I blushed when I found out what they were laughing at.

"You see it now?" Suki asked.

"Yeah!" Katara exclaimed.

"I thought that looked familiar!" Suki said.

Zuko turned around. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Aww, that's cute! You guys have matching tattoos!" Suki stated.

Zuko and I both turned red as tomatoes.

"I... forgot about that..." Zuko said, touching the spot on his back where the tattoo was.


	27. Chapter 27

**authors note: this chapter is going to be a lot longer than normal just because I'm going to finish off the entire play in one chapter. :P enjoy**

* * *

We all sat down in the theater. It was Toph, then Katara, followed by Zuko, who I thought was next to me on the other side of Aang and me.

"Hey, uh, I wanted to sit there..." Aang said to Zuko.

"Just sit next to me, what's the big deal?" Zuko said, removing his hood.

Aang was using a corny looking hat to cover up his arrow since he didn't want to be "girly" and have Suki pick him up some make up like she did for me.

"I was just... I wanted to... Okay..." Aang said, sitting down next to Zuko.

I filed in the back after Sokka and Suki and slapped Zuko in the back of the head.

He clutched his head and turned around. "Ow! What was that for!"

I pointed to Katara and then Aang. Zuko shrugged.

Toph spoke as the lights dimmed. "Why're we sitting in the nosebleed section? My feet can't see a thing from up here!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell your feet what's happening." Katara said just as the play started.

The curtain rose and two actors portraying Sokka and Katara were on stage in a boat at sea. Sokka put a hand on Katara's shoulder. When she looked at him, he excitedly pointed to both of them and then to the stage.

The fat Katara sighed. "Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy south pole seas, and yet never do we find anything fulfilling."

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach! I'm starving!" exclaimed the scrawny looking Sokka.

The crowd as well as Toph and I started laughing hysterically. Katara and Sokka looked at each other.

"Is food the only thing on your mind?" the Katara asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving!" the Sokka said.

The real Sokka bent down to talk to Katara. "This is pathetic! My jokes are way funnier than this!"

Toph laughed. "I think he's got you pegged!"

"Same here!" I laughed.

The Katara stood up in the boat and started giving a speech. By the end of it, she was leaning off of the boat, crying.

"Everyday the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope, for hope is all we have! And we must never relinquish it! Even, even to our dying breath!" she said.

Suki, Sokka and I snickered behind Katara as she boasted about her not sounding like that.

Toph laughed out loud again. "Oh man, this writer's a genius!"

A light appeared from the top of the stage and an iceberg rolled up behind the boat.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice! Perhaps for a hundred years!" the Katara said.

"But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" the Sokka asked.

Aang smiled and leaned forward, realizing his soon to be appearance. Both the Katara and Sokka climbed on top of the iceberg.

"Waterbend! Hiya!" the Katara said as the iceberg cracked.

Out of the smoke emerged... a bald woman. Aang looked repulsed by the actress.

"Who are you, frozen boy?" the Katara asked.

The woman Aang chuckled and swirled around as she spoke. "I'm the Avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun!"

"Wait, is that a woman playing me?" Aang asked.

I laughed hysterically as a Chinese dragon Appa danced in the background.

The Katara gasped. "An airbender! My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tearbend!"

She dropped down to her knees and hugged one of the Aang's legs, crying loudly, followed by the Sokka.

"My stomach is so empty that it's making me tearbend! I need meat!" the Sokka cried.

The Aang put her arms around the Sokka's shoulders.

"But wait! Is that a platter of meaty dumplings over there?" she said, pointing into the audience.

"Oh, where! Where!" the Sokka asked, looking around.

The Aang laughed. "Did I mention that I'm an incurable prankster?"

The crowd laughed as the real Aang got angry. "I don't do that! That's not what I'm like! And I'm not a woman!"

Toph bursted out into laughter with me again. "Oh, they nailed you, Twinkletoes!"

The scene changed to a Fire Nation ship with Zuko and Iroh on it. The Zuko had a hat with the scar on the right side of his face.

"Prince Zuko, you MUST try this cake!" the Iroh said.

"I don't have time to stuff my face! I must capture the Avatar to regain my honor!" the Zuko exclaimed.

"Well, while you do that, maybe I'll capture another slice!" the Iroh answered before eating the cake.

"They make me look totally stiff and humorless." Zuko pouted.

"Actually, I think that actor is pretty spot on." Katara said.

"How could you say that?" Zuko turned to her.

I giggled a little. "I agree. That's you right there, hun."

"Oh yeah! I'll be laughing my butt off when I see how they show you!" Zuko spat at me.

"We'll see." I said.

Zuko sank back in his chair a little when Katara and I motioned to how similar the actor was like to the real him when he freaked out at the Iroh. The scene changed to Aang finding Momo in a bush. Aang cringed at the scene while we all laughed. The scene itself wasn't funny, but how the writer was portraying Aang was! Next was a scene when Sokka disguised himself as a Kyoshi warrior, where I guessed that he met Suki. Suki for one wasn't messed up. She was actually normal.

"Does this dress make my butt look fat?" the Sokka asked.

Suki and I tried to hold in our laughter, but we couldn't. After that, a scene with the Katara encased in crystal, the Sokka being chased by a large rabbit and the Aang dodging a boulder while King Bumi laughed from atop a fake castle. The real Katara stuck her tongue out as the fake one moaned and groaned dramatically. This scene was followed by scenes of when Katara stole a water bending scroll and then it came. The Aang was captured on a pedestal with Fire Nation soldiers in the back.

The Zuko was in front of the scene. "The Avatar is mine!... Wait, who's coming?"

The spotlight was on an actor in a large blue earth kingdom opera mask that covered up his entire body except for his limbs. He held broadswords in his hands. "I am the Blue Spirit! The scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!"

An actress of a cloaked figure with sais was behind him. She followed him as he danced around the scene waving his broadswords. The Zuko threw a ribbon that was supposed to be "firebending" at him.

"My hero!" the Aang cried as she jumped down onto the mask of the Blue Spirit.

Aang, Zuko and I looked at each other... That one was pretty off. After that came a scene with Katara and Jet that made Katara blush and Toph laugh. This was followed by the scene when Yue turned into the moon spirit. Sokka was in tears while Suki giggled a little.

"You never told me you made out with the moon spirit!" Suki said.

Sokka put a finger on her lips as his teary eyes were locked on the stage. "Shh, I'm trying to watch..."

Suki pouted and I laughed a little. The next scene was one of the Aang dressed up in a Koi fish suit, smashing small cardboard fire nation ships and jumping around. After he tripped and fell on the floor, the curtain fell for the end of the first act. Everyone was pouting but me and Toph, who were laughing hysterically.

* * *

"So far this intermission is the best part of the play." Zuko said.

"I thought it was pretty funny. You guys are taking it too personal!" I stated.

"That's cuz they showed you once! And you didn't even do anything, you were just in a cloak! The playwright probably didn't even know it was you!" Zuko yelled.

Sokka came down the stairs, holding a bag of flame jerky, and sat down next to Suki. "Apparently, the playwright thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time!"

"Yeah, you tell bad jokes about plenty of other topics..." Suki teased.

"I know!" Sokka agreed.

"At least the Sokka actor kinda looks like you! That woman playing the Avatar doesn't resemble me at all..." Aang whined.

"I don't know... You are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys..." Toph argued.

I laughed as Aang got up and grunted.

"Relax Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving over emotional speeches about hope all the time." Katara said.

We all just stared at her.

"What...?" she asked with a shrug.

"Yeah, that's not you at all..." Aang said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I think they've got you guys down pretty well, actually." I laughed.

"Listen friends, it's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt, but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth." Toph added.

All of them scoffed at us.

"Well, we're gonna go get our seats back! Intermissions just about over, and we can't wait to see what else they do!" Toph said.

She punched my arm and then linked her arm in mine as both of us walked back into the theater. The rest of the gang came about ten minutes later, right as the curtain raised again to reveal the Katara, Sokka, and the Aang in the earth country still.

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom." the Katara stated.

The Aang pulled out a little glider about the size of a ruler. "I better have a look around so I can find an earth bending teacher!"

I looked around. Sokka wasn't really paying attention anymore, and neither was anyone else besides me, Suki, and Toph, who was at the edge of her seat.

"This is it! This must be where I come in!" she whispered happily.

The Aang jumped in the air and circled over the audience. "I flew all over town, but I couldn't find a single earth bending master!"

"Here it comes!" Toph said with a huge grin.

Just then a large muscular man rose up, holding the large rock that was on the set next to the Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky! You have to look on the ground!" the brawny Toph said, throwing the boulder past the actors.

All of us had the same look on our faces before we started laughing. Zuko's mouth dropped a little as he dropped the paper he was reading/hiding behind.

"Who're you?" The Aang asked.

The Toph spat before he spoke. "My name is Toph because it sounds like 'tough' and that's just what I am!"

He flexed when he said the word "tough". Toph picked her ear with her pinky.

"Wait a minute, I sound like a guy... A really buff guy..."

Katara leaned over closer to Toph. "Well Toph, what you hear up there is the truth. It hurts, doesn't it?"

Toph had a huge grin on her face. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't have cast it any other way!"

She laughed. "At least it's not a flying bald lady!"

Everyone looked at Aang, who just sat there with his arms crossed and an extremely pissed off look on his face.

"So, you're blind?" the Aang asked, waving her hand in front of the Toph's face.

The Toph laughed. "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see, except I don't 'see' like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth."

When the Toph screamed, Sokka held onto Suki while Aang and Katara ducked down and I cupped Zuko's ears while trying to dig mine into my shoulders.

"There, I got a pretty good look at you." the Toph said.

The audience applauded. The next scene was with Iroh and Zuko. I stood next to Zuko, who's hair was flowing as opposed to the last time we saw him.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk... about your hair! It's gone too far!" the Iroh said, pointing at Zuko.

All of a sudden a woman actress with tattoos on her body came in on all fours, barking and yipping. She had dog ears, a collar with a bell on it and a dog tail. On her forehead, where my tattoo said "soul" her's said "dog". The woman swirled around the Zuko and went up on her legs, licking him in the face. Then she went up to the Iroh and tackled him the floor, doing the same that she did to the Zuko.

"Get off me, Liiru! And this girl! We have to have a talk about your pet!" the Iroh said, pushing the actress as me off of him.

My jaw dropped to the floor.

"Are they serious...?" I said.

I looked back at everyone. They all had their hands on their mouths, trying to stop themselves from snickering.

"Maybe it's best if we-"

The Zuko flipped his hair again before he finished his sentence. "Split up."

He turned away from Iroh and walked off the stage at the same time as Iroh. The me barked and chased Iroh, tackling him before he was off of the stage.

"Go away!" the Iroh yelled, throwing a bone towards where Zuko was.

"Get over here, Liiru!" The Zuko called.

I barked again and then ran off of the stage in the direction that the Zuko went.

"Are they freakin' serious..." I said.

"What happened to 'you guys are taking it too personal', huh Liiru?" Katara teased.

I growled a little at her as she laughed. A few scenes later was one with Azula in a corner with all of us surrounding her.

The Azula put both her hands up in the air. "You caught me... Wait! What's that! I think it's your honor"

She pointed into the crowd and all of "us" looked as she got away through a door in the corner she was in.

"Where?" the Zuko asked.

"She escaped. But how?" the Katara said after all of them turned around.

Then came a scene where the Azula stood on top of a large drill that was going through a wall where the Aang stood.

"If she continues drilling, this wall will come down for sure!" the Aang stated.

A black hand gave the Aang a boulder, which she "earth bended" at the Azula.

The Azula laughed. "Yes, continue drilling! The city of Ba Sing Se can hide no longer!"

The Aang continued to earth bend rocks at the Azula, but she continued to block them. After that was in Lake Lakogai with Jet, who was wearing glasses with googly eyes and had two hooks on his hands that were supposed to be his swords.

"No, Jet! What did they do to you?" the Aang asked.

"Must. Serve. Earth King!" the Jet said, swinging at the Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph.

He slid on his knees towards the end of the stage.

"Must. DESTROY!" he said before going into what looked like a seizure.

A rock floated down from the sky and he crawled under it.

"Did Jet just... die?" Zuko asked.

"You know, it was really unclear..." Sokka answered.

Then came a scene with the Katara and Zuko in the crystal catacombs.

"I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive." the Katara said.

"You don't have to make fun of me." the Zuko said, facing his back towards the Katara.

"But I mean it. I've had eyes on you since the day you first captured me." the Katara said, sitting down next to the Zuko.

I put my hand over my mouth to control my laughter as the real Katara and Zuko glanced at each other and then slid away in opposite directions.

"Wait! I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" The Zuko said, getting up. I looked at Aang, who nodded and rolled my eyes, smiling a little and shaking my head.

The Katara laughed. "The Avatar? Why, he's like a little brother to me! I certainly don't think of him in a romantic way. Besides, how could he ever find out about _this_?"

When the Katara said "this" her and the Zuko both joined hands and pressed together before they kissed. Aang got up and started walking away.

"Oh, you're getting up? Can you get me some fire flakes?" Sokka asked.

He put his arm around Suki as she leaned against him. Then he bolted up and she fell a little bit.

"Oh! And fire gummies!" he called.

Suki glared at him when he put his arm around her as if nothing had happened. While Aang was gone, I hopped into his spot next to Zuko, swinging my legs onto his lap as I leaned against the arm rest of the bench. He rested his arms on top of my legs. In the next scene, the Zuko was in between the Azula with a fire nation flag above her head and the Iroh and me with an Earth Kingdom flag above their heads. There was a post with a chain next to them as well.

"Well, my brother. What's it gonna be? Your nation or a life of treachery?" the Azula asked.

"Choose treachery. It's more fun!" the Iroh said after sipping his tea.

The me barked from beside him.

"No way!" the Azula said as the Zuko walked over to "us".

He pushed the Iroh to the floor and then took the chain attached to the post, attaching it to the collar that was on the Liiru before walking over to the Azula.

"I hate you, Uncle! You smell, and I hate you for all time!" the Zuko said to the Iroh.

The Earth Kingdom flag fell on the Iroh and the Liiru as the Zuko and Azula walked away.

"You didn't really say that, did you..?" Katara asked.

My legs were still on Zuko's lap, but his face was buried in his arms, which were on the railing.

"I might as well have..." Zuko said, looking away from her.

He looked up to me for a second and I glanced away from him. I sighed, took my legs off of his lap and pressed up against his side. He looked at me again. I put my hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"Relax, it's okay. It's in the past, and besides, it's just a play." I said.

I made Zuko move off of the railing and put his head in my lap. My right arm massaged his shoulder a little bit as both of us continued to watch. This scene was followed by one with the Earth King, an actress with two big buns and bangs that covered her hair and another actress with a braid. The one with the buns took a dagger out of her hair and extended it towards the earth benders in between the other actress. One of the prop men dressed in black took the dagger out of her hands and strung it on one of the earth bender's shirts. The other one was taken down by the other actress with the braid. The audience applauded as the two posed together. The Aang flipped over the Earth King's throne in front of the women. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Avatar State, yip yip!" she said.

The stage lights turned off and the tattoo as well as the make up on her eyes glowed. She closed her eyes so that it looked like they were glowing because of the make up. A prop man attached a line to her clothes and she rose up.

The Azula appeared and threw a turquoise ribbon at the Aang. "Not if my lightning can help it!"

The Aang caught the ribbon and shook it, making the ribbon resemble lighting, as she screamed a little and fell to the floor, limp. The three women posed in front of the fallen Aang.

"The Avatar is no more!" the Azula said. With this the lights went up and the curtain fell for the end of the second act.

* * *

"It seems like every time there's a big battle, you guys barely make it out alive. I mean, you guys lose a lot." Suki said.

This time all of us were resting in the lobby. Sokka and I were on both sides of Suki. Zuko sat down in between me and Toph.

"You're one to talk, Suki. Didn't Azula take you captive? That's right, she did!" Sokka said, sticking his face in Suki's.

Suki's little smile faded away and she had a blank look now.

"Are you trying to get on my bad side?" she asked in a low tone.

Sokka backed away. "I'm just sayin."

Katara came into the lobby from the door behind Sokka. "Does anyone know where Aang is?"

"He left to get me fire gummies like ten minutes ago. And I'm still waiting!" Sokka answered.

"I'm gonna check outside." Katara said before walking out to one of the balconies.

Toph, Zuko and I watched a little boy dressed as Aang ran by with his arms out.

"Suki, what are the chances you can get me backstage? I got some jokes I wanna give to the actor me." Sokka said.

Suki's face was stern as she faced Sokka. "I'm an elite warrior who's trained for many years in the art of stealth."

Her look turned into a friendly smile. "I think I can get you backstage."

She and I laughed a little before she left with Sokka.

"Jeez, everyone's getting so upset about their characters. Even you seem more down than usual, and that's saying something." Toph said to Zuko.

Then she pointed at me. "And you! You were laughin' with me before, but now you look like someone made themselves dinner out of the animal you were goin' to take."

I grunted a little in response and then got up.

"I'll be back. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom." I said, walking away.

When I came back, there was a boy dressed as Aang in front of Zuko and Toph. I sat down next to Zuko as the boy took a good look at him.

"Your Zuko costume's pretty good, but your scar's on the wrong side." the boy said, pointing to his right eye.

He smiled and ran away as I started laughing hysterically.

"The scar's not on the wrong side!" Zuko yelled after him before putting his hood back up.

* * *

I stared at Zuko with my arms crossed after a scene of him making out with the girl who had the daggers in her hair before. He blushed a little and smiled uneasily, glancing at me for a second and then looking away.

"You had a girlfriend in the Fire Nation before? Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I whisper yelled.

"Because you were already angry, and we just made up. I didn't want to get you angry again!" Zuko whisper yelled back at me.

I threw my head back and gripped the roots of my hair as I grunted through my clenched teeth. After a couple seconds I swung my head back so I was sitting up right and took a deep breath in.

"Forgiveness. Forgiveness. I was in a forgiving mood. Get back to that. Unconditional Love..." I said to myself as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in.

I looked back as Aang sat down next to Sokka in the bench above me, Zuko, Katara and Toph.

"Here's what you missed: We went to the Fire Nation and you got better, and Katara was the painted lady, and I got a sword, and I think combustion man died. Oh, look the invasion's about to start! Shh..." Sokka said to him.

We continued to watch until the play got up to present day after the failed invasion and Zuko and I joined Aang. Sokka went crazy saying that the actor of himself was using some of the jokes he had given him.

Sokka got up. "I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now."

Suki pulled him back down to his seat. "Wait, they play's not over."

"But it is over... Unless, this is the future..." Sokka said.

I did the classic "facepalm".

"Do ya want me to?" Suki asked.

"Yes, please..." I answered.

Suki nodded and slapped Sokka in the back of his head. He yelled a little as he clutched the back of his head and then whimpered, rubbing the spot where he had been hit.

A creepy looking depiction of the Fire Lord emerged on his throne as a lantern that was supposed to be Sozin's comet slowly passed by. "With the energy harnessed from that comet, no one will be able to stop the fire nation!"

The Azula ran into the set. "Father, Zuko and the Avatar are at the palace! They are trying to stop you!"

"You take care of Zuko. I shall face the Avatar myself!" the Fire Lord said.

With that, he disappeared into the ground in a puff of smoke. The Zuko and the Aang appeared on both sides of the Azula. Instead of the flowing hair he had before, the Zuko's hair was now spiked up.

"You find the Fire Lord. I'll hold her off." the Zuko said to the Aang.

The Aang nodded and flew off of the stage with her small glider in her hands.

"You are no longer my brother! You are an enemy!" the Azula said.

"No! I am the rightful heir to the throne!" the Zuko yelled.

"We'll see..." The Azula said.

With that they started doing acrobatics with ribbons in their hands to simulate fire bending. The Azula gestured towards the Zuko and silk being blown to look like fire appeared from the stage floor. A light was cast so that you saw the Zuko's silhouette from behind the silk flame.

"Honor!" he yelled before he disappeared into the stage with the flames.

The Azula turned to the crowd and bowed her head, giving the Fire Nation sign of respect. The audience roared as all of us uneasily looked at Zuko, who was wide eyed. In the next scene, the Aang walked into a room with the Fire Lord sitting on another throne in the back with the comet above his head.

The spot light shined on the Fire Lord and the Aang looked back at him as he spoke. "So, you have mastered all four elements?"

"Yeah! And now, you're goin' down!" the Aang said in a cheery tone.

"No, it is _you _who are going down! You see, you are too late! The comet is already here and I'm unstoppable!" the Fire Lord said before twirling ribbons around him.

The Aang jumped from the spot that he had striked at as smoke came up. The Aang pulled out a staff with blue flags on the ends, simulating air bending. She jumped across the stage as the Fire lord threw ribbons at her. When she landed, the Fire Lord motioned towards her with his body and both of his hands and a large silk comet came from the back of them.

"NOOO!" The Aang screamed as the comet wrapped around her.

She lay there, rolled up like an egg roll when her yell faded.

The Azula emerged from behind the Fire Lord. "It is over, father. We've done it!"

Layers of silk flames covered the background and the Fire Lord rose on a platform as he spoke. In the middle of his little speech, a Fire Nation flag rolled down behind him. "Yes, we have done it! The dreams of my father and my father's father have now been realized! The world is mine..."

The audience rose to their feet, cheering and giving a standing ovation, unlike us, who were in our seats staring in disbelief of what was predicted would happen.

* * *

"That... wasn't a good play." Zuko said as we walked out, breaking the silence between all of us.

"Ya think...?" I said sarcastically.

"I'll say." Aang commented from behind the two of us.

"No kidding." Katara added next to Toph.

"You said it..." said Toph.

"But the effects were decent." Sokka said.

All of us stopped walking and stared at him.

"What?" Sokka asked.

We all looked at each other and erupted in "yeah, now that I think about it"s and "actually, they were"s as we started walking again.


	28. Chapter 28

Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, and I all sat down on the stoop of the Fire Lord's beach house as we watched Aang perform a fire bending form. All of us were in our regular clothing, except Suki, (She had nothing other than what she was wearing now and her prison uniform... Not something you want to get back into), Katara, and me, since we were walking around town before. The rest of us had our Fire Nation disguises stowed away in the house. Zuko stood a couple yards away from Aang with his arms crossed, critiquing what he was doing.

He furrowed his brow. "More ferocious! Imagine striking through your opponent's heart!"

Aang groaned, turning around at him as he got frustrated. "I'm trying!"

Zuko ignored his whines. "Now let me hear you roar like a tigerdillo!"

Aang turned around and let out a lifeless fire roar.

"That sounded pathetic... I said roar!" Zuko demanded.

Since Aang was getting more frustrated than he already was, he let out a fire roar that made Momo run behind Zuko.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara asked, holding up two carved watermelons with bamboo straws.

Aang bolted up and turned around. "Oo! Oo! Me! Me! Me!"

Before he could go anywhere, Zuko grabbed him by his shirt. Aang still tried to run, but Zuko picked him up off the ground.

"Hey, your lesson's not over yet! Get back here!"

"C'mon, Zuko just take a break. What's the big deal?" Suki asked.

Sokka was next to her, indulging in the watermelon juice.

"No, he still has to-" Zuko began, I interrupted him.

"Zuko..." I said, giving him a look.

He snarled back at me a little, dropping Aang. "Fine..."

Aang immediately ran over to Katara, taking the juice from her. Sokka snickered a little and then made a noise and gesture as if he was cracking a whip. Suki gave him the same look I had just given Zuko.

"What?" Sokka asked.

Her look hardened and she slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're whipped too! Don't you ever think otherwise!" Suki yelled at him.

I laughed.

"I am not whipped! And if you want to lounge around like a bunch of snailsloths all day then go ahead!" Zuko said before walking away.

I sighed.

"I don't understand how you stand to be with him sometimes... Most of the time..." Suki said.

"I don't get it either." Toph chimed in.

I laughed. "You get used to the anger after a while. That's nothing compared to how he used to be on a normal basis."

"That's true..." Katara said.

"Maybe Zuko's right though, sitting around the house has made us pret-ty lazy, but I know just the thing to change that..." Sokka said.

He ripped off his clothes to reveal his swimming undergarments.

"BEACH PARTY!" He yelled.

All of us smiled and immediately got ready to hit up the beach. This place _was_ an island that people came to for its beaches... Why not enjoy them while we were here? Right as everyone was about to head out, I decided to check up on Zuko.

"I'll meet you guys down there, alright!" I called, waving as I ran towards the tropical forest that surrounded the beach house.

"Okay!" yelled Katara, waving back to me.

I found Zuko sitting down at the base of a coconut tree, not too far from the house. Though it was quite a hassle to get there, especially in beach clothing. I stumbled out of the thorn bushes, "ow"ing and almost falling flat on my face. I sighed as I sat down next to him, and took some of the branches stuck in my hair and the thorns stuck in my legs out.

"Talk to me." I said after I quickly finished.

"What is there to talk about?" Zuko spat back.

He hadn't even looked at me. He was just sitting there with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face, staring at the great big nothing that was in front of him.

I sighed. "Zuko, you shouldn't be the one getting aggravated about this. Aang is the one who has to take down your father. You can't blame him if he needs to take a break sometimes. He's still a little kid. You're pushing him a little too much."

"What do you want me to do? The comet is in three days and look at him! He's a mess! His firebending is like how mine was when I was twelve!"

"Zuko... He is twelve... And you're exaggerating. Like I said, he's still a little kid. Overload him and he'll just explode on you. He's already got a lot on his hands as it is. Don't you think he knows he's under pressure? Especially after the first failed invasion..." I said.

"I guess..." Zuko said, his voice a little softer.

I turned his head towards me, but he didn't look at me and his arms were still crossed.

"Stop pouting and look at me." I said calmly.

He looked. "I am not pouting!"

"Yes you are. You know you are... Everything's going to be fine. Things will work themselves out. Relax a little." I said.

I kissed him on the lips and then got up to leave for the beach.

* * *

"YAHOO!" I yelled as I dove off of a cliff.

"I give that... Hmm... A six." Sokka said.

"A SIX? Sokka, that was definitely an eight at the least! Let me see you do better than that!" I yelled back at him.

"I will!" Sokka said, swimming back to the beach.

He climbed to the top of the cliff and then pointed at me.

"I'll show you what an eight looks li-AHHHH!" Sokka screamed as a gust of wind caught him off guard and knocked him off of the cliff.

He belly flopped on the water.

"Sokka!" Katara and I yelled.

He lifted up his head as the rest of his body started to sink.

"I'm okay... I think..." He said.

I started laughing hysterically along with everyone else. "I give that a ten on the belly flop scale! That was perfect!"

Sokka floated past me on his back. His entire front was bright red.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up..." He said.

He screamed like a girl as a huge wave sent him tumbling to shore, right at Suki's feet.

"Nice one..." she said as she took some seaweed off of his face.

I looked at Katara as she did a flip in the water over my head.

"Hey, Katara! Check this out!" I said.

My eyes, face tattoos and the tattoo of the crocodile flashed on me. I rose up on top of a spirit croc as if it was a surf board. I turned my hands so my palms were facing up and then made one big circle with each arm at the same time, thrusting them back with a little force. The croc sped off, skidding across the water using soul fire. When I caught up to her, I made the crocodile stop using soul fire and just rode off the waves she was waterbending. Both of us made a weaving pattern as we surfed.

"Oh, well aren't you guys just perfect!" we heard Sokka yell.

"Don't get jealous just cuz you can't do it!" Toph said.

"You know what, just cuz you guys can surf and I can't doesn't mean I can't do something that _you _can't do!" Sokka yelled.

"Wait, I wanna watch this..." I said.

"Me too." Katara agreed.

We stopped next to each other and sat down on our "boards" as we watched Sokka go in and out of the water, carrying buckets or water, seaweed and shells.

"Check out my Appa sand sculpture!" Aang yelled.

All of us looked, even Appa, who was right next to it. It was huge, but not as big as the real Appa of course. Toph walked up to Aang.

"Not bad, baldy, but I've been working on my sand bending. Your gonna love this." Toph said, cracking her knuckles in front of Aang.

She turned around and with one movement of her arms made a detailed sand sculpture of the entire city of Ba Sing Se.

"Woah... Wow! You even made a little Earth King and Bosco!" Aang exclaimed.

Both of them walked up to Sokka.

"Try and top _that_, Sokka." Toph said triumphantly.

Sokka smiled in front of his blob and said "Tada!"

"Is that a... blubbering blob monster?" asked Aang.

Sokka stamped his foot. "No! It's Suki!"

All of us started laughing.

"Suki, we'll all understand if you break up with him over this." Toph said.

I didn't notice Katara had moved, so when she started surfing again, I was caught with the wave. I spat out water when it passed, resting my arms on my spirit croc while the rest of my body was in the water. I heard her laughing as she went back up to me.

"Are you okay?" she laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I'll get you back for that one!" I replied.

"Not on my watch!" Katara said, speeding off and hitting me in the face with some more water.

I got up and started chasing her, mimicking the tricks she was doing in the water. I turned around when I heard Aang yell and saw an explosion from the corner of my eye.

"Katara!" I called.

She looked at the shore and both of us went to it as quick as possible, right up to Suki, Sokka, and Toph.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's gone crazy!" Sokka answered, throwing some sand up in the air.

He bent down and started trying to fix the sculpture. In my opinion, it looked better as a pile of sand...

"I made a sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it!... Oh, and he's attacking Aang." he finished.

Katara looked at me. "I thought you said you talked to him!"

"I did! He seemed like he was fine when I left! I don't know what goes through that mind of his when he's by himself!" I yelled.

"Let's go!" Toph yelled.

Suki grabbed Sokka as we all ran for Aang and Zuko. I went a different direction as we chased them back to the house. Right as I stopped in front of it, there was a huge blast of air and Zuko came flying out of it... Guess who he landed on... I groaned.

"Owch..." I said.

He stayed there for a couple seconds. When he tried to get up, I pulled him back down by his shirt.

"I thought we had this sorted, Zuko..." I said.

Zuko sat up. I followed him.

"I needed to teach him a lesson. He's relaxing too much! You're relaxing too much! I understand that he needs a little break, but spending half of the day at the beach?"

"What's wrong with you? You could've hurt Aang!" Katara said.

The group had caught up to me. Uh oh... Shouldn't have yelled at him.

Zuko stood up and faced Katara. "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you! How can you sit around having beach parties when Sozin's Comet is only three days away!... Why're you all looking at me like I'm crazy?"

I stood up and brushed myself off, rubbing my back a little.

"About Sozin's Comet... I was actually going to wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." Aang said.

"After?" Zuko asked, confused.

"I'm not ready, I need more time to master firebending." Aang said.

"And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work, too." Toph added.

"So... You all knew Aang was gonna wait?" Zuko asked.

"Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord right now he's gonna lose... No offense." Sokka answered.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the war, but they pretty much won the war when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse..." Katara added.

"You're wrong... It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day before the eclipse, my father asked me to attend an important war meeting. It was what I dreamed about and wanted for so many years." Zuko said.

He sat down on a rock next to him and continued to explain what had happened in the war meeting; A horrible plan, suggested by none other than Azula, to burn the Earth Kingdom... So this was why he had been stressing so much for Aang to train from the moment he woke to the moment he slept.

"My father had finally accepted me back. I wanted to speak out against his horrifying plan, but I'm ashamed to say I didn't. My whole life I struggled to gain his love and acceptance, but once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there. I'd forgotten who I was..." Zuko concluded.

Katara fell to her knees. "I can't believe this..."

"I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but... His plan is just pure evil." Sokka said, his arm around Suki as she shook her head.

"What am I gonna do?" Aang asked.

Zuko walked up to him. "I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore..."

"Why didn't you tell me about your dad's crazy plan sooner?" Aang protested, walking away from us a little.

"I didn't think I had to! I assumed you were still going to fight him before the comet! No one told _me _you decided to wait!"

Aang put his hands on his head and dropped to his knees. "This is bad... This is really, really bad."

I walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back up at me.

"I told you before, I know you'll find a way. You just have to have faith in yourself." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Aang, you don't have to do this alone." Katara said from behind me.

"Yeah, if we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down!" Toph added.

"Alright! Team Avatar is back! Air! Water! Earth! Fire! Spirit!" Sokka said.

He lifted up some palm leaves, giving one to Suki and extending the other in his own hand. "Fan and Sword!"

Aang stood up with determination.

"Fighting the Fire Lord is gonna be the hardest thing we've ever done together... but I wouldn't want to do it any other way." Aang said, smiling at the end of his sentence.

Katara walked up to him first, followed by everyone else except Zuko. I was pulled into their little group hug.

"Get over here, Zuko! Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs." Katara said.

I laughed as Zuko made a face. He reluctantly walked over next to me and joined the hug. All of us looked up as we heard Appa roar and saw him fly in. He landed in front of us, hugging all of us with his paws and knocking us down at the same time.


	29. Chapter 29

Sokka stuck a watermelon carved like a jack-o-lantern with a stick goatee on the scarecrow like structure he'd made.

"Gather round, Team Avatar. In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case 'The Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect."

Sokka bent down in front of all of us, in our normal clothes sitting down, and started drawing in the sand as he explained his plan.

"First Suki and I will draw his fire, then Katara and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offense. Then, while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and BAM! He delivers the final blow."

"Uh... What about us?" asked Toph, next to me.

"For now, you two are the Melon Lord's forces." Sokka answered.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" Toph asked, excited.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic." Sokka answered.

"Sweetness." Toph said nonchalantly.

"And I get to sick spirit animals on you?" I added, with a grin on my face.

"Keep the spirits to the non-flesh mauling and able to be hit by swords and bending types please... And no soul stealing, just a light tiny tiny little energy steal... Like a bee sting..." Sokka said.

"Aw, you guys are no fun..." I pouted.

"I doubt the Fire Lord will be able to summon freaky soul sucking spirit animals from the Spirit Realm... I think we're safe on that one, its just so we get some more training..." Sokka argued.

"Fine, fine, fine, just go." I said, waving them away.

Toph did a couple movements with her arms before stomping on the ground with her foot. When she did so, a bunch of boulders as well as three bowl like structures surrounded her, the Melon Lord and me.

"I need a way to light up the boulders and some fire in those." Toph pointed at the bowls.

Sokka quickly gathered some wood and some oil. As he tossed the wood in the bowls, Katara oilbended the oil onto the boulders. Zuko and Aang lit up the wood in the bowls and then all of them stepped back. Toph brought her hands up and the entire area rose up.

"Just tell us when you guys are ready." I said.

They nodded and ran down the canyon.

* * *

Toph laughed like a maniac, holding both of her arms up and standing in front of Melon Lord. She was getting a little too into this. I stood a couple feet behind her and to her left. We looked out to the canyon. Toph probably knew where all of them were, but I couldn't see them.

"Here they come. Ya ready?" Toph asked.

"I guess..." I answered.

Toph jerked her arms up as Sokka and Suki came into sight, making earth soldiers rise from the ground in front of them.

"Oh c'mon, Liiru! You gotta get more in character! It's fun!" Toph said before laughing the same way she did before.

I decided I would entertain her.

"They shall perish in Fire and Spirits!" I yelled.

"Let them _burn_!" Toph yelled.

She moved two of the oil covered boulders over the flames and chuckled them at Sokka and Suki. Suki easily dodged the one that was thrown at her, but Sokka fell flat on his face in front of his.

"WATCH IT, TOPH!" Sokka yelled.

"I am not 'Toph', I am Melon Lord! Mwuahahahaha!" Toph replied before launching another flaming boulder at Zuko and Katara when they started running.

I summoned my spirit croc, bear, komodo rhino, and anaconda, sending the bear and komodo rhino to Zuko and Katara and the others to Suki and Sokka. I made sure that these animals were no more powerful than regular ones and that their energy stealing abilities were at minimum. They also could be hit by any type of bending and any weapon. They would disappear when, if they were real, the animal would be "killed". At the same time, Toph surrounded Zuko and Katara with earth soldiers.

"Now Aang!" Sokka yelled.

Aang flew out of nowhere with his staff ready to strike at the Melon Lord, catching both Toph and me off guard since we were busy with everyone else. I had to focus on controlling my spirit animals and Toph was focusing on earthbending. When Toph and I turned around, Aang was about to hit the Melon Lord. He stopped right and stood up straight.

"What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko yelled.

"I can't..." Aang answered, his back still turned to the rest of them.

Sokka walked up to Aang with an angry look on his face.

He faced Aang. "What's wrong with you? If this was the real deal, you'd be shot with lightning right now!"

"I'm sorry, but it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel like myself." Aang apologized.

Sokka raised his eyebrow a little. Then he took out his sword from its sheath on its back and chopped off the Melon Lord's head. Aang cringed as he did so.

"There, that's how it's done..." Sokka said angrily.

All of a sudden, Aang's sad look turned into anger.

"Do you think it's gonna be that easy when I'm actually fighting the Fire Lord? He's a real person, not a watermelon on a stick! Let's see you do that to someone real!" Aang yelled at him.

He opened his glider and flew away from the canyon.

"Aang, come back!" Katara called after him.

He wouldn't listen, he wouldn't even look back at us. We didn't see Aang for the rest of the day. All the while, I was trying to think of a way that I could help him, but I couldn't. He came back a little bit before Katara. I gave him his dinner, but he hadn't touched it. He hadn't said a word to anyone. He was just sitting by himself.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara said, holding a rolled up scroll.

"I knew it! You did have a secret thing with Haru!" Toph exclaimed. Everyone stared at her oddly before going back to eating.

"Uh, no... I was looking for cooking pots in the attic and I found this!" Katara said, unrolling the scroll. It was a picture of a baby playing in the sand.

"Look at baby Zuko! Isn't he cute?" Katara exclaimed. Everyone laughed except Zuko.

"Oh lighten up, I'm just teasing." Katara said.

"That's not me. It's my father..." Zuko said.

Everyone froze for a second.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent..." Suki said, surprised as everyone else was.

"Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster, and the worst father in the history of fathers." Zuko retorted.

"But he's still a human being." Aang said.

"Aang, I don't think-" I began.

Zuko interrupted me. "You're going to defend him?"

Aang stood up and faced us. "No, I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person and the world would probably be better off without him, but there's gotta be another way."

"Like what? I really don't think there is another way Aang. If you lock him up, he'll find a way to get out. He is the most powerful fire bender around." I said.

"I don't know... Maybe we can make some big pots of glue and then I can use gluebending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!" Aang suggested.

"Yeah! And then maybe you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!" Zuko said, sarcastically.

Suki, Sokka and I snickered.

"Do you really think that would work?" Aang asked with a smile.

I can't believe he thought Zuko was serious...

"No!" Zuko yelled.

It startled me and made me jump a little.

Aang sighed and started pacing back and forth in front of us as he spoke. "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go wiping out people I don't like..."

"Sure you can! You're the Avatar! If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you." Sokka joked, trying to lighten up the mood a little.

It had the exact opposite effect.

"This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understands the position I'm in!" Aang yelled at him.

"Aang, we do understand. It's just-" Katara started.

"Just what, Katara! What?" Aang yelled.

"We're trying to help!" Katara pleaded.

"Then when _you _figure out a way to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life I'd love to hear it!" Aang said, storming off.

Katara looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say.

"Aang, there is no other way! Don't walk away from this, you have to face it!" I yelled.

Katara got up and started walking towards Aang, but Zuko stopped her.

"Let him go. He needs time to sort it out by himself." he said.

Sort it out by himself! He was one to talk...

"You never sorted out _anything _when you were by yourself..." I said.

I got up and walked away to the beach. I know I could help Aang in some way. He needed to talk to someone, but he wouldn't listen to any of us. He thought we didn't understand, which we probably didn't even though most of us thought we did... That's it! If he wouldn't listen to us because he thought we didn't understand, maybe he would listen to someone old and wise who would understand! I groaned as I realized a flaw in my plan.

_"But what spirit is here... They're all in the Spirit World besides Twi and La..." _I thought.

I plopped down on the sand, staring out at the ocean. I sighed and gave up after spending two hours sitting there. By the time I got back, everyone was gone and everything was cleaned up. I looked where Aang's room was, to his balcony. He was up there, meditating. Since everyone else had gone to sleep, I decided I would to. I went into my room and stripped off my clothes. Then I crawled into bed next to Zuko. We would rotate rooms for sleeping in. Every other night, he'd sleep in mine. On the remaining nights, I'd sleep in his. He groaned a little, waking up when I slid next to him.

"What took you so long?" Zuko asked, his eyes still closed as he made some space on the bed for me.

"I was just thinking. Sorry about what I said before." I apologized.

"It's okay..." Zuko answered.

He kissed my forehead as I snuggled up to him and fell asleep again. I kissed his bare chest and closed my eyes.

* * *

_Dream ~_

_It was as if I was awake again, sitting on the beach. I was skipping rocks on the shore, watching the waves gently roll. It was sunset. The sun was at a perfect point in the sky where it wasn't too bright to look at, yet it still illuminated the sky in a brilliant vermillion colour. I heard someone plop down next to me and looked to see who it was. It was my brother, Karii. He was dressed like a casual fire nation civilian, just as I was. _

_"Hey." He said casually._

_"Hi..." I answered. _

_I picked up another stone and threw it at the ocean. It skipped three short times and then sunk._

_"You're doing it wrong." Karii said._

_"What do you mean I'm doing it wrong? It's skipping, isn't it?" I asked, a little annoyed. _

_Karii always criticized pretty much everything I did. Especially when Dad asked him to help out with my training... God, was he annoying. I wouldn't complain about that though. He had perfected every technique that he taught me._

_"Alright, don't listen to me... Skip the rocks wrong." Karii said. _

_I sighed. _

_"Fine. What's the right way to skip rocks?" I asked._

_"You almost had it. You just gotta put some more effort to it and flick your wrist a little more. Hold the rock like this, too." Karii said. _

_He took the rock that I was holding out of my hand and showed me how I should hold it. His pointer finger and thumb wrapped around the flat, circular rock while the rest of his fingers supported the rock, under it. He threw the rock at a side angle and it skipped seven times before it sunk._

_"See? You had it down for the most part. Just a little rough around the edges." Karii said._

_"I don't think you're here to tell me how to skip rocks correctly... What's the real reason?" I asked, looking at him._

_"You really wanna know?" Karii asked with a smirk._

_"Duh."_

_"Alright, I'm here to tell you to break up with that fire bender kid. I don't like him. He DOES NOT get Karii's seal of approval... Though, Mom likes him, I have no idea why. But Dad, heh heh, woah does Daddy wanna kill that boy for sleeping with you... By the way why did you do that...?" _

_"Eh... I, uh... That's none of your damn business!" I yelled._

_Karii laughed. _

_"Relax, relax. I'm just lookin' out of you. Don't want that bastard breakin' my little sister's heart... again..." he said, rustling my hair._

_"Oh, stop being so overprotective. I'm already stuck with him."_

_"I know... That's kinda what those pretty little matchin' tattoos on both of your backs mean. You're stuck with him for life, sissy... Shoulda picked a better one."_

_"What...?" _

_"Yepp. It's a shaman thing. Supposedly happens with the one that you love. It's pretty much an engagement necklace in spiritual terms."_

_"Well, that's not so bad..." I said._

_"Anyways, I'm just kiddin'... About the break up thing, not the tattoo thing. That's the truth." Karii said._

_"So, why're you here then...?" I asked._

_"I'm here, because you wanted me to be here. You wanted to talk to someone... And because Dad made me, but that's beside the point." Karii said. _

_The first time the word "you" came out of his mouth, he poked the tip of my nose._

_"Hey! Don't tell me you only came here cuz Dad told you too!" _

_"Uh, maybe..." _

_I pouted. _

_Karii laughed and put his arm around me. "Just kiddin', just kiddin'!"_

_I chuckled a little. "You better be kidding."_

_"So, what's up lil sis? What were you thinking about when you were here in the physical world?" _

_I stayed silent for a minute, listening to the waves crash on the shore and the gulls call softly. "It's Aang."_

_"The Avatar? Oh god, Liiru, the kid is like twelve! I thought you liked that Zuko guy, and besides, doesn't he like the Water Tribe girl?" Karii said._

_I laughed. "No, no, no... Nothing like that. And yes, he does like her. He's having a hard time. He doesn't want to kill the Fire Lord, but there's no other way to defeat him. He refuses to kill him."_

_"Well, that's a good kid right there... If only he was older. I'd rather have you with him than the other guy!" _

_"Oh, stop whining already!" I said, punching Karii's arm._

_He held it. "Ow! No need to get violent now, sheesh!"_

_I laughed again. Karii was just about one of the only people who could make me laugh at any given moment. He could cheer me up no matter what. It had always been that way, ever since I was little. It made me happy that he could still do it now._

_"I want to help him, but I don't think I can. I don't think anyone can, out of us at least. I think if he spoke to a spirit than he'd be okay though. They're all omniscient and stuff like that." I said._

_"Sorry, can't help you there. It's against the rules for you to summon spirit spirits like that. I mean, there's no problem with you summoning animals that you've taken the souls of, but not 'THE' spirits. Against the rules for me to hand them over to you from where I am, too."_

_"You are SO much help..." I said._

_"Hey, hey, hey... You didn't let me finish." Karii said._

_"Okay, finish then. What were you going to say?"_

_"That doesn't mean that you can't summon any of the spirits or such that are around you... Especially the old ones." _

_"What the hell are you talking about...?" I asked, giving him a confused look. _

_"You're smart. Think about it. What's the oldest thing that's been around in the Physical World that's intelligent?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Well, ya better find out soon, sis. Cuz you're wakin' up right now." Karii said._

_"What are you-"_

_Before I could finish Karii interrupted me. _

_"Later!" he said, waving._

_"Karii, wait!" I yelled. _

_Everything around me started to turn white. I was left alone in a white void for a second. Then there was a flash and my eyes shot open._

* * *

As I lay there, staring at the white ceiling two words appeared in my mind. I mouthed the words "Lion Turtle".


	30. Chapter 30

I got off of Zuko as slowly, gently and quietly as possible. Just getting out of the bed took about fifteen minutes. Getting dressed and jumping out of the window took another ten. Instead of reaching for my Fire Nation clothes, which were on the floor, I dug into the drawers and pulled out my "shaman clothes". When I was ready, I went out in front of the beach. As I stood there a few feet away from shore, I had no idea what I was going to do, quite frankly. Being half asleep didn't help much either. I looked back at the balcony in Aang's room. He was still there, asleep on the floor, in the same spot he had been previously meditating. Momo was lying down next to him. I closed my eyes as I felt the wind rushing past me. I took deep breaths as I enhanced my senses. I felt the wind tickle my skin. I smelled the scent of sea salt. I heard the waves rolling on the shore.

After a while of meditating like this, I hit a point where I felt as if I were one with everything around me and my eyes shot open. They were glowing along with all of my tattoos. Everything looked black with purple outlining as I looked around. I felt as if I was caught in a place in between the spirit world and the real world. I could see animals all around me for miles and miles. I could hear my heart beat in my head, slow and calm. It was the only sound that I heard, everything else had been blocked out as I was concentrating. Just like I was able to heal Iroh once, a trait of Life Shamans, I learned from my mother and father that I would be able to summon an animal that was not of the spirit domain once. The feeling that was rushing around me was exhilarating. I had never seen the physical world this way before. I scoured the globe for that one animal that Aang needed to talk to; The Lion Turtle. They were rumored to be extinct a long time ago, but I felt that at least one was still alive. After a while of searching, I found it about 750 miles off of the coast of Ember Island, near to the Earth Kingdom. To others on the surface, it appeared as if it was an island. Only if one was to go under the water near it would one find out what it truly was. This legendary animal was larger than I had ever imagined. I reached both of my arms out to it as I closed in on the creature in my mind. I had tuned out everything. All my concentration went into calling the lion turtle to the shore. I hadn't even noticed that I started dancing and using my soul fire. It was as if my body was moving on its own. The glow about me faded when the animal was a few miles off of shore. I found that I was on one knee, my back arched as if I were a hunch back, my head down, and my arms extended towards the great animal with my fingers spread out. When I looked up I was in the middle of a circle of soul fire flames. My entire body was also lit up in soul fire.

"Rise..." the low voice of the lion turtle said in my mind.

I obeyed and rose to my feet, my eyes and tattoo glowing once again.

"The Avatar... Please help him. He has lost his way."

I peered out into the water as it lifted its head and it's eyes flashed. I looked back at Aang on the balcony. He was standing up, his eyes the same blue colour that the lion turtle's. They returned to normal at the same time as the lion turtle's did and he started walking towards the lion turtle with a dazed look.

"Do not worry, young shaman. I will help him find his way. He will be there when he is most needed, but for now, he will not exist..." the turtle lion said.

I nodded. As I dropped to my knees, my body ignited in soul fire again. I bowed deeply to it as Aang approached the beach. When I rose up, he was swimming towards the lion turtle. Momo landed on my shoulder and I shook my head, coming back to reality. The glow about me faded once more, as well as the soul fire on and around me. This time I was back to normal. I didn't recall anything that had just happened. All I remembered was waking up and walking to the beach. I stared out at the island in front of me.

"Weird..." I said to myself.

I looked at Momo. He looked at me and then back to the island. Then he took off and started flying towards the island.

"Momo, wait!" I called.

He didn't come back. I looked at the ground and saw tracks that went into the ocean from the direction of the beach house. I had no idea what the hell was going on right now.

"Why am I out here...?" I asked.

I shook my head; I felt extremely weak. I went into the woods and ate the souls of some of the animals until I felt normal, then I went back to bed.

* * *

"Okay, that's everything." Sokka said from atop Appa's saddle.

All of us were getting ready to leave Ember Island.

"No it's not." Toph said from behind us.

We all turned around and looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Where's Aang?" Toph asked.

All of us immediately started searching for Aang.

"Aang! Aang!" Zuko called as we ascended the stairs in the house.

"C'mon, lazy bones! Let's go!" Toph also called.

All of us split up to search for him. I met back up with Zuko and Toph in the middle of the house.

"Did you search all of that side?" I said, pointing to the direction they came from.

"Yeah, what about you?" Zuko asked.

I nodded.

"Nothing?" Toph asked.

"Nothing..." I answered.

"Where could he be...?" Zuko asked.

We met up with Katara, Sokka, and Suki on the balcony. Sokka was holding his glider... Aang would never leave it behind.

"Aang's not in the house. Let's check the beach." Zuko said.

When we got there, there was one straight set of footprints. I stared out at the beach... The island that I saw last night wasn't there anymore.

"There's his footprints! The trail ends here." Sokka said, pointing to the footprints.

"So, he went for a midnight swim and never came back?" Suki asked.

"Maybe he was captured." Katara suggested.

"I don't think so, there's no sign of a struggle." Sokka said, bending down next to the footprints.

"I bet he ran away again." Toph said.

"Nu-uh. He left behind his glider and Appa." Sokka argued.

"Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one...?" Toph teased.

"It's pretty obvious, Aang disappears before an important battle. He's definitely on a spirit world journey." Sokka said, proudly.

"Uh, little flaw in your theory there..." I said.

"If he was, wouldn't his body still be here?" Zuko finished.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Sokka said, a little crushed.

"There's someone else's footprints all around here." Katara said, pointing to another set of footprints.

They made an odd circle pattern, as if the person was dancing and then trailed off to the woods. I was out here on the beach last night, but I didn't remember walking around like that... I just remembered walking to the woods.

"They go into the woods! Let's follow them!" Suki said, pointing to where the tracks were leading.

"What if he's somewhere else?" Katara asked.

"We'll split up then." Sokka said.

Toph glomped Zuko. "I'm going with Zuko!"

All of us looked at her weird. Zuko was blushing madly.

"What? Everyone else went on a life changing fieldtrip with Zuko. Now it's my turn."

"What about me? How come I don't get a field trip with him!" I pouted.

"You've been on a field trip with him your whole life..." Toph said.

"Oh yeah, haha..." I said, blushing and scratching my head.

"Okay... I'll go with Liiru around the forest and mountains on Appa. Suki, you and Katara check the town. Toph and Zuko, cover the area around the house." Sokka said.

I got on top of Appa with him and we circled the island from the mountains, where we were training before, ending at the woods, right where the tracks were.

"How can two people just disappear?" Sokka said, bending down at the tracks that lead to the woods.

"I was here last night..." I said.

"What? How? Why?" Sokka ask, getting up.

"I don't know... All I remember was getting up in the middle of the night and going to the beach. Next thing you know, I felt really weak so I went here to get some animal souls." I answered.

"So these are your tracks? You're the one who was dancin' around on the beach?" Sokka asked, outraged.

"I don't remember! All I know is that I was staring out at the beach at an island that isn't there anymore!" I yelled back.

"Islands don't just appear and disappear overnight, Liiru!... This is bad, really bad! Sozin's Comet is two days away and Aang is nowhere..."

"I know, Sokka. I know..." I said.

Sokka sighed. "Let's get back to the others."

I nodded and both of us climbed on top of Appa. We flew back to the house and landed in front of it.

"Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing none of you found Aang either." Sokka said.

Both of us hopped down from Appa.

"No... It's like he just disappeared." Zuko said.

"Hey, wait... Where's Momo?" Toph asked.

"I thought he was with one of you guys." I said.

"We all thought he was with you." Katara said.

Sokka turned around and dropped to his knees. "Oh no! I knew it was only a matter of time!"

He jumped down from the stairs and lifted up Appa's top lip so he opened his mouth. "APPA ATE MOMO!"

He stuck his head in Appa's mouth. "Momo! I'm comin' for ya, buddy!"

"Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang." Katara's voice of reason said.

"That's just what Appa wants you to think!" Sokka said before he climbed into Appa's mouth completely.

"Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka! We have a real problem here!" Zuko said.

Sokka slid out of Appa's mouth, covered in saliva.

"Why don't you ask Liiru what she knows?" Sokka yelled.

"Liiru?" Katara turned to me.

"What would you know? You're just as confused about this as we are."

"I... I was at the beach last night. Those other footprints there are mine..." I said, looking away.

"WHAT?" Zuko, Suki, Katara, and Toph yelled in unison.

"I don't remember what I did there... It was like I was sleep walking or something. I just remember ending up on the beach, feeling really weak and tired. Then I walked into the woods to get some souls to make me feel better." I answered.

"So, you were sleep walking...?" Toph asked.

"I guess..." I answered.

"She knows _so _much, Sokka..." Katara said.

"Yeah, I think she'd tell us if she knew what went on... That is weird though." Suki said.

"I don't know... Just seems fishy to me..." Sokka said.

"Really, Sokka... Really?" I said, getting up.

Zuko was about to blow up on Sokka, but Katara stood up before he could say anything.

"Sokka, Liiru's given us no reason not to trust her. You shouldn't go around accusing people like that! If she doesn't remember, than she doesn't remember." Katara said.

"Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only two days away... This is a huge problem." Zuko said.

Everyone turned around and looked at him.

"What should we do, Zuko?" Katara asked him.

He stood up. "I don't know... Why're you all looking at me?"

"Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang." Katara answered.

"Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar its you and Liiru." Toph added.

"I don't think Aang is here... The island's gone and Aang is gone..." I said.

"Well, how are we supposed to find that island?" Katara asked. Everyone looked at Zuko again.

He looked down. "I really don't know what to do at this point..."

I sat down and thought for a minute. We needed someone's help... Someone who could find anyone anywhere. My eyes lit up. "Jun."

"Who, what now?" Sokka asked.

"Jun, Zuko!" I said. He nodded, hopped on Appa and then helped me up on him.

"Who or what are you guys talking about?" Suki asked.

"Just get on!" I yelled from atop Appa.

Everyone reluctantly got into the saddle.

Zuko whipped the reins on Appa's horns. "Yip yip."

As Appa flew everyone stayed silent for a while. That was until Sokka noticed where we were going.

"Zuko, I don't wanna tell you how to do your job, but why are we heading towards the Earth Kingdom? There's no way Aang's there."

"Just trust me..." Zuko said.

Sokka sat down. All was silent once again until we got to the Earth Kingdom.

"Okay, where are we going? Why are we at a bar?" Sokka demanded.

"Do you think she'll be here?" I asked Zuko.

"Who?" Sokka asked, waving his arms in the air.

"Yeah, no doubt in my mind. Look." Zuko answered, pointing at the Shirshu as he hopped off of Appa.

He helped me off of him and I ran over to it.

"Awwh, look at you! You're so adorable!" I said in a baby voice as I scratched underneath the Shirshu's neck and around its cheeks.

It rubbed its face against me and I laughed.

"She's going to demand some sort of pay... You know how she is." I stated, walking back up to Zuko as everyone else got off of Appa.

"I think helping save the world is a pretty good price."

"I don't know, Zuko..."

"Trust me on this one... If I can't convince her, you'll have to."

I sighed and followed Zuko as we headed into the tavern. It was just like the last time we were in it; rowdy people, loud music, the stench of alcohol in the air.

"And the reason you've brought us to this seedy earth tavern is what now?" Katara asked.

"Jun." Zuko said, pointing to the woman we both knew as she sat down at the table we found her at last time, enjoying a hot cup of sake.

"Oh yeah! That weird bounty hunter with the giant mole. You could've said so!" Sokka said.

We watched her as she easily dodged people in the huge bar fight when they went for her.

"Mole? Her skin is flawless." Suki said.

"No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on." Sokka said.

"It's called a Shirshu." I corrected him.

"It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have at finding him." Zuko added.

Jun tossed her cup in the air as a guy started swinging punches at her. She ducked under him, tossed him over her and then caught her cup without spilling a single drop. She downed the sake afterward.

"I don't know who this Jun lady is, but I like her." Toph said with a huge grin.

I knew she would. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see a sleazy middle aged man. Drunk of course.

"Those are some pretty tattoo's ya got there, beautiful. A lot of 'em, too. Can I see where else you got em'?" he asked, licking his lips and smiling disgustingly.

"Hey, that's my-" Before Zuko could finish his sentence, I grabbed the man's wrist with both of my hands and spun around, facing his palm up in the air.

The man groaned as he bent down, feeling the pain in his shoulder. Now I held his wrist in both of my hands while his body was arched forward. I kneed him in the face and then punched him in his nose. He fell on the floor in front of me.

"No!" I yelled.

"Nice goin' there, kid. The offer's still open for you to come around with me, you know. I see that you'd be able to take care of yourself here." Jun said.

"Hey, I remember her... She helped you guys attack us!" Sokka said.

"Yep, back in the good old days." Zuko answered.

He stepped next to me along with everyone else.

"Oh, still with Prince Pouty I see." Jun said as we walked up to her.

She looked at him. "Where's your creepy grandpa?"

"He's my uncle, and he's not here." Zuko answered.

Jun looked down at her cup of sake. "I see you worked things out with your other girlfriend."

Katara and Zuko shot up a little bit.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Katara said at the same time as Zuko said "She's not my girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh... I was only teasing." Jun said, looking back at her empty cup after drinking it.

She looked at me. "Honestly, I don't know how you take that..."

"Oh believe me. If that were true, it would be the least of my worries with him..." I said with a little laugh.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Zuko asked.

"Oh nothing, dear... Nothing at all." I said.

Jun laughed.

"Alright, so what do you guys really want?" she asked.

"I need your help finding the Avatar." Zuko stated.

"Hmph. Doesn't sound too fun." Jun replied.

"Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" Zuko yelled.

"End of your world maybe, not mine." Jun said.

When the word "your" came out of her mouth, she pressed her finger on Zuko's chest and pushed him away a little.

He groaned. "What do you want? I'll pay you any prince after this whole ordeal is over if you help."

"Not interested. I'm feelin' kinda lazy right now and have all the money I need." Jun said as she waved.

The bar tender came running up to her with another drink.

"Women! I'll never understand any of you! You're all so... I don't even know!" Zuko yelled, tugging at his hair.

Me, Katara, Suki, and Toph all glared at Zuko.

"Not a good thing to be saying when all the women around you look like they can kick your ass..." Jun said.

I walked up to Jun. "Please, Jun?"

She looked at me for a second, scrunching her face up.

"I'll buy you a drink. A really really expensive one." I said, taking out a gold piece and making it tumble on the backs of my fingers.

"Mmm... Alright, fine. You got a deal. Only if you come visit me more often. We work well together, and trust me, that doesn't come around often. I rarely like people." Jun answered after a little while.

"Done." I said.

"You'd take her over money? I thought you loved money!" Zuko shouted.

"I do love money, but company doesn't kill... My kind of company that is." Jun said.

"Alright, so are we going or not? Sozin's Comet isn't going to wait for us to have drinks!" Sokka yelled, impatiently.

"You owe me a drink the next time you're around the Earth Kingdom. And that should be soon." Jun said with a smirk.

She got up. "Hey, Shang! Gimme somethin' for Nyla. I'm goin' for a while!"

A raw steak was tossed out of nowhere, we all ducked since it almost hit our heads. Jun caught it and motioned for the door. "Let's go."

The bar fight was still going on around us. As Jun walked, people tried to attack her, but she didn't move off course one step. She fended them off with the slightest effort. Outside of the bar, Appa and the Shirshu were face to face, growling at each other. Appa licked it and it fell to the floor. It perked up and looked in our direction when it smelled Jun coming.

"Nyla." Jun called.

She waved the raw steak in the air and tossed it to, what we all now knew as a her. Nyla caught it in her mouth and gobbled it down as Jun walked up to her and hugged her head.

"Who's my snuffly wuffly." she baby talked, just like I was doing before.

Nyla lashed her tongue out to try and lick Jun. She ducked under it just in time.

"Woah! Careful there." she said.

Then she turned to us.

"Okay, so who's got smething with the Avatar's scent on it?" she asked as she continued to pet her Shirshu.

Katara climbed up on Appa's saddle and pulled out his glider.

"I have Aang's staff." she answered.

Jun nodded. Katara hopped down from Appa and handed Jun the staff. She held it in front of Nyla's nose. Nyla sniffed the air and then walked around in a circle, continuing to sniff. She stopped after circling us twice and plopped down on the ground, covering her nose up with her front paws.

"Uh oh..." I said.

"Well what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"Means your friend's gone." Jun said, petting Nyla.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him." Toph said, a little annoyed.

"No, I mean he's 'gone' gone. He doesn't exist." Jun said as she turned around.


	31. Chapter 31

**authors note: sorry for not updating for a while, lol. keepin ya waitin for too long, ey? haha, my aunt was here from the philippines so yeahh, had to spend some time with her. here's a nice long chapter for ya. pics of Liiru's shaman outfit on site :P (aeonsoul234 . webs . com)**

* * *

"What do you mean 'he doesn't exist'? Do you mean, he's... You know, dead?" Sokka asked.

"Nope, we'd find him if he were dead... Well, it's a real head scratcher. See ya." Jun said, getting on top of Nyla.

"Helpful... Real helpful." Toph commented.

"You still owe me a drink, there redhead. Don't think any otherwise. I tried." Jun said.

I groaned a little.

"Wait, I have another idea. There's only one other person in this world that can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample." Zuko said before running on top of Appa with the rest of his stuff.

When he hopped down, he was holding one of Iroh's sandals with flies around it. It made all of us pinch our noses closed.

"You saved one of your uncle's sweaty sandals?" Sokka asked before making a repulsing noise.

"Zuko! That's disgusting! You don't see Katara goin' around with her mother's sandals! She's got a necklace! Like normal people do to remember others!" I said.

"I think it's sweet!" Toph said.

The Shirshu jolted forward and smelled the slipper.

"Let's do this." Jun commented.

She looked at me and I ran towards her as she extended her arm to me. I grabbed it and she pulled me onto the Shirshu's saddle.

"No fair!" Toph called.

I put my arms around Jun's waist and stuck my tongue out, making a farting noise with my mouth before Nyla sped off.

"Hey, wait up!" Zuko said.

I looked behind as they were following us on Appa. Nyla was relentless; She wouldn't stop running until she got to the source of the scent.

"She doesn't stop, does she?" I asked after six hours of riding.

"Nope, not until she finds what she's looking for. That's why I like her, likes to get the job done and over with in one go. Isn't lazy." Jun answered.

We rode for an entire day, ending up at the walls of Ba Sing Se. Nyla scratched at the great walls of it.

"Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far." Jun said.

I hopped down from Nyla, giving her a few pats to her side.

"Good luck." Jun said before speeding off.

We all watched her until she was a speck in the distance.

"It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn." Zuko said.

No one protested. We were all tired... and my butt hurt from riding on Nyla... though she was a lot more comfy than the Ostrich Horse me and Zuko were riding on before. Appa collapsed with all of his six limbs flat on the floor. I walked up to Appa's front paws that cradled his head and let myself fall on them. Everyone else did the same except for Toph, who made herself an earth tent a couple feet away from us. Zuko was next to me while Katara was on another one of Appa's legs. Suki and Sokka were on his tail. All of us feel asleep instantly.

* * *

"Liiru... Liiru... Liiru, wake up." I felt a shake on my shoulder.

I groaned and opened my eyes, rubbing them a little. "Zuko, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

I sat up to see that he was standing... I hadn't even noticed that he left. Now that he was with me when I slept, an earthquake probably wouldn't wake me up... Well, that's exaggerating a little, but you get the picture. I was able to sleep again. He had a sad look on his face. I held Zuko's face in both of my hands and stroked his right cheek with my thumb.

"What's the matter, baby?" I asked.

Zuko looked away from me and started looking around where everyone else was.

"Relax, they're all asleep. Tell me what's wrong." I said.

"Walk with me." Zuko said, putting both of his hands on top of mine.

"Okay." I said, still a little dazed.

I got up as Zuko grabbed both of my hands and started walking backwards. He let go of one of my hands when I was up and turned around. I caught up to him so we were walking side by side. We walked around the corner of debris that surrounded Appa to be alone. I sat down on the debris next to Zuko.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Zuko pulled me into an embrace and leaned again the debris behind him.

"Nothing. We just haven't spent time alone since Ba Sing Se. I miss that."

"That's sweet, but I know your half lying. We've had _some _alone time at night before we went to sleep back at Ember Island. Tell me what's really bothering you." I said, looking up at him.

We made love practically every other night when we were there.

He stayed silent. "C'mon, Zuko. I know you didn't wake me up for no reason."

Zuko sighed. "It's Uncle..."

"What about him?"

"What do you mean 'what about him'? Everything!" Zuko said.

"Relax. Uncle is the person you should be least worried about. I forgave you and Uncle loves you a thousand times more than I do in a different way. I know that in his heart, he's already forgiven you."

"How do you know that... Look how long it took you to forgive me."

I put my hand on his face and made him look at me. "You shouldn't compare me to Uncle. Yes, we felt the same way, being abandoned and betrayed by you, but I am a naive little girl. Uncle is a wise old man. While I'm more in tune to myself, he is more in tune with the world. It took me so long to forgive you because I was feeling sorry for myself for too long to see that you had really changed. Uncle on the other hand has probably already seen that, or he will see it the second that he lays eyes on you."

My hand moved underneath his chin. I extended my neck and pressed my lips up against his, my eyes closing. Zuko deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue in my mouth. After a few minutes of making out, he moved me on top of him so that I was straddling his body in between my legs. I laughed and parted from him as he hugged me closer to him and started kissing my neck.

"What are you laughing at?" Zuko said in a low tone.

I hunched my back and nibbled at his ear a little bit. "Are we really going to do this right here?"

"We could... If you want to." Zuko answered.

He kissed my neck a little bit and running his hands over my curves. I moaned softly in his ear.

"They're right there." I laughed a little.

"So? Just be quiet." Zuko said before kissing my passionately, his hand trailing to my inner thigh, and then up in between my legs.

After running his hand up and down my center a couple times, he slipped it underneath my shorts and underwear. I moaned slightly in his mouth as his one of his fingers went into me. He slipped another one in after moving it in and out a couple times. Then he pulled both of them out and started teasing my clit with them. I squirmed a little, arching my back so that my chest pressed up against his and tightening my grip around his neck as I moaned again.

He stopped and parted from me. "Getting loud already? This is going to be harder than I thought."

I laughed and pulled his hand out of my pants. "Oh stop it. You know we can't do this when everyone else is right there, you horny boy. This _does not_ count as quality time with me."

He put the two finger that were just in my in my mouth. I licked my own juices off of him and then he slid his fingers out. "You seemed to like it."

"I never said I didn't." I said, trying to roll over next to him.

He put both of his hands at my hips, stopping me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Nowhere." I said.

I adjusted myself so that I was sitting on his lap. "You're right though. We really haven't had much time to ourselves."

Zuko kissed me on the forehead. "Can I asked you something?"

"What?"

"You said before that when this was all over you were going to go back to the Spirit World... Are you still going to?"

I stayed silent for a minute. "I don't know..."

Zuko said nothing.

"I love you, and everyone here, but they're my family. That's my real home... Giving up living in the Physical World is a huge thing though."

I looked up at Zuko. His face was somber.

"C'mon, don't think about things like that. You're thinking about depressing things one after another. You're usually happy when you're with me." I said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I guess I have been... I just... Don't want you to go away. I don't want to stop you from leaving if that's what you really want to do, though."

"I'll make the decision when the time comes. That's something that we shouldn't be worrying about right now. We've got a lot more ahead of us." I said.

"Well, let's say you did decide to stay. What would you want to do?"

"I'd want to be with you, and Iroh, Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Suki, where ever that would be. I don't think I'd mind working at a tea shop in Ba Sing Se again, actually. You know that's the first place Iroh would decide to go... What about you?"

"I'd go where ever you wanted to go. I'd just want you to be happy."

I laughed a little and kissed him on the lips. "You're such a suck up."

"Well, it gets me places with you, doesn't it?" Zuko said with a sexy smirk.

"I told you not tonight. Keep your stuff in your pants. We'll have time for that eventually." I said.

We started talking and laughing about nonsense like we used to when we were alone. We kissed again, but parted when we heard the sound of Toph earthbending. Both of us stood up when the wall between us and everyone else was earthbended away and a ring of fire wrapped around everyone. Four old people in the same robes stood in the crack of the wall of Ba Sing Se.

"Well, look who's here." the crazy looking one said before laughing.

They all jumped down in front of us.

"What's going on? We're surrounded by old people! And why were you guys over there?" Toph asked.

Me and Zuko blushed a little, looking away from each other.

"Just... out for a walk." I answered.

"Toph, not just any old people. These are great masters and friends of ours!" Katara corrected her.

She walked up to the old man all the way to our left and bowed to him.

"Paku." she said.

He bowed back. "It is respectful to bow to your old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?"

Sokka screamed like a girl and therw his hands up in the air.

"That's so exciting! You and Gran Gran must have been so happy to have found each other again!" Katara exclaimed hugging Paku.

"I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything." Paku said.

Sokka pounced on Paku, hugging him tightly. He nuzzled his face into Paku's cheek.

"Welcome to the family, Gramp Gramp!"

"You can still just call me Paku..." Paku said pushing him off.

"How about GramPaku!" Sokka suggested with a huge smile.

"...No." Paku answered.

"And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher." Katara said, pointing Zuko to the man next to Paku.

"Jeong Jeong." the man said with a bow.

Zuko walked up to him and bowed back.

Next Sokka walked up to the man next to Jeong Jeong, bowing to him as well.

"Master Piandao."

"Hello, Sokka." he greeted back.

I looked at Suki and Toph next to me. They looked just about as confused as I was.

"So, wait. How do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"All old people know each other, don't you know that?" the crazy earth bender, Bumi, answered.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society, a group that transcends the divisions of the four nations." Piandao continued.

I looked back at Zuko.

"The Order of The White Lotus." both of us said at the same time.

Piandao looked shocked.

"That's the one!" Bumi said, sliding in the picture for a second.

"The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out saying that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong said.

"It came from a Grand Lotus, your uncle. Iroh of the Fire Nation." Paku said, looking at Zuko.

"Well, that's who we're looking for!" Toph said.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"Yes he is. We'll take you to him." Piandao answered.

Bumi came up in between Jeong Jeong and Paindao, pushing both of them away to take a look at us.

"Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important... WHERE'S MOMO?" He asked, pressing his face up against Sokka's.

Sokka looked away for a second... Talk about awkward. "He's gone. And so is Aang."

Bumi back off of him. "Oh well. So long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!"

Bumi tapped Sokka twice and then earth bended himself into the air, beyond the walls.

* * *

"Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp." Bumi said.

All of us stepped inside. As we walked, the closer we drew to the camp, the more anxious I could see Zuko was getting.

"Where... Where is he?" Zuko asked.

I stood next to him.

"Your Uncle is in there, Prince Zuko." Piandao said, pointing at a tent before he walked away.

Zuko shook his head, not believing that Iroh was mere footsteps away. Katara put her hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and she nodded. He started walking towards the tent, but stopped when he saw I wasn't behind him.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked.

"No. You should see him first... Alone. I'll see him later in the morning." I said.

He nodded to me and walked up to the tent. He stopped in front of it, looked at it, and sat down. I made a concerned face and was about to walk up to him, but Katara grabbed my wrist.

"You already talked to him. He needs someone else's assurance that his Uncle will forgive him. I got it. You look tired anyways." Katara said.

I nodded to her with a smile and then walked off with everyone else. I had gotten a tent for both Zuko and I, but he hadn't returned for the entire night. I expected him to be back after I had taken a bath, but he wasn't even there in the morning when I got up. I wasn't worried though; He needed his time with Iroh first. I was woken up by Jeong Jeong in the morning for breakfast. I got dressed and then walked outside to see Iroh walking out with his arm around Zuko.

"Iroh!" I yelled, running over to him.

I attempted to tackle him, giving him a huge hug.

"Liiru! I've missed you!" He said, swinging me around so that he wouldn't get knocked over and laughing.

"Iroh... You seem... a lot easier to hug than I remember." I said.

"Hey! I lost weight! Don't you remember from the last time we hugged?" Iroh said.

I laughed.

I looked at Zuko. "Told you he'd forgive you quicker than I did."

Iroh laughed and began to walk with both of us by his sides to get some breakfast. When we had gotten our bowls of noodles, we sat next to Katara, Toph, Sokka and Suki.

"Uncle you're the only one who could possibly defeat the Father Lord." Zuko said after explaining our plan to him.

Me and Toph looked at each other weird.

"Come again?" I asked.

"You mean the 'Fire Lord'." Toph corrected, pointing her chopsticks at him.

"That's what I just said!" Zuko snapped.

"No, hon. You said 'Father Lord'... Did you get any sleep last night, or are you just that anxious?" I asked.

Zuko made a face at me and everyone laughed.

"Hm..." Iroh pondered.

"We need you to come with us." Zuko insisted.

"No, Zuko. It won't turn out well." Iroh said.

"But, you can beat him and we'll all be there to help." I argued.

"Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could, it would be the wrong way to end the war. History would just see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh answered.

I looked away... I knew I had some connection with Aang's disappearance and I felt horrible about it. What if we lost this war because of what I did...? And I didn't even remember what it was!

"And then... Would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"No, someone new must take the throne, an idealist with a pure heart and unquestionable honor. It has to be you, Prince Zuko." Iroh answered.

Zuko looked shocked for a second, then he looked away. "Unquestionable honor? But I've made so many mistakes!"

"Yes, you have. You've struggled, you've suffered, but you have always followed your own path. You restored your own honor! And only you can restore the honor of the Fire Nation."

"I'll try, Uncle..."

"Well, what if Aang doesn't come back?" I asked.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving. Our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the Fire Lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation so the Earth Kingdom can be free again." Iroh answered.

"That's why you gathered the members of the White Lotus." Suki concluded.

"Yes... Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the Fire Lord falls, you can assume the throne and restore peace and order, but Azula will be there waiting for you." Iroh said.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said.

"Not alone. You'll need help." Iroh stated.

"You're right..." Zuko said.

He turned to me. "Liiru?"

"I have a feeling that the first time I saw Deva wasn't the last time... She'll be there with Azula. I saw her family when I was in the Spirit World. That was the only reason that she's with Azula still. Azula's got her convinced that her family is still alive. I have to tell her the truth and give her a chance to see them." I said.

Zuko nodded. "Katara. How'd you like to help me put Azula in her place?"

"It would be my pleasure." Katara answered.

"What about us? What's our destiny today?" Sokka asked.

"Just as Liiru feels she has to help someone, you also have a feeling of your destiny. What do you think it is?" Iroh asked.

"I think that even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop the airship fleet." Sokka said firmly.

"And that means when Aang does face the Fire Lord, we'll be right there if he needs us." Toph added.

* * *

Everyone decided that we would all head out mid afternoon. Sokka, Suki, and Toph were going to stop the airship fleet, as Sokka said they would. I would go with Zuko and Katara to fight Deva as they faced Azula. In the Spirit World, I met her family... and her fiance. The wedding was arranged, but she'd known the guy from when she was born up until when they were "captured". She was fifteen at the time, three years older than I was. Both of our tribes were massacred on the same day. The truth was that they were captured for a while, but they all quickly were killed off. Azula was just being manipulating as usual.I had to tell her the truth about them and free her from what she thought she was obligated to.

Right now, I was with Zuko. This was the last time we'd be alone before we were off to face our destinies. I was extremely worried, but at the same time I knew that he would survive. He would beat Azula. We were laying down in our tent on the futon. Our laughter died down and now we were just there. Zuko was sitting down and I was to the side of him, my head on his lap while he played with my hair.

"How does 'Fire Lady Liiru' sound to you?" Zuko asked.

I laughed, not lifting my head from Zuko's chest. "Oh, stop it."

"I'm serious... After this is all over, I want you to be by my side as Fire Lady. I don't care that you're not originally from the Fire Nation, or if you're not of royal blood... If you want to be, of course." Zuko said.

I smiled and sat up, bringing my lips to his. "It would sound great, if I were to stay."

We kissed again. We leaned our foreheads together when we parted, our noses touching.

"I love you, Liiru."

"I love you, too. More than anything." I answered.

My hands fell gently on the sides of his face as our lips came together again and our eyes closed. He held onto my waist and slowly laid back on the futon. My upper half was pressed against his, but the rest of my body was sideways. My left arm was over his body, my forearm rested beside his head, giving me support. My right hand was on his left cheek. As his hands explored my body and his tongue explored my mouth, I crawled on top of him. I pressed my forehead up against his and parted from him for a second.

"No burning clothes today, okay?" I said.

Zuko laughed. "Okay, okay."

He kissed me again and tugged at the rope around my waist until it untied. He dropped it next to him. We parted as he slipped my dress over my head. I licked the side of his face and nibbled at his ear as I untied his sash and threw it on the other side of the bed. Zuko kissed me as he sat up, grabbing my waist to steady me. When we were in a sitting position, I took off his over robe. My hands lingered to the small tie on his right side that kept his under robe closed. I pulled the string and his robe fell open, exposing his built chest. He slipped the robe off and laid back down. I could feel the heat coming from his chest as my right hand moved around it. He parted from me and kissed my cheek. We stopped and looked at each other for a minute. I smiled at him as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face behind my ear. He caressed my cheek and then traced his fingers along the tattoos on my face as if he were admiring them. He leaned up and kissed my jawbone, and then my neck. Then he sat up and helped me slip my tube bra off. Zuko brushed his hand over my shoulder, making me feel a burning tingle, and then kissed it. He looked back up at me and I kissed his scarred eye as he blinked. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck as he flipped me over so he was on top. Zuko paused for a minute, looking at me with a smile before kissing his way down to my right breast. I moaned as he flicked his tongue around my nipple, biting at it a little bit. Every time he came in contact with me, I could feel a heat coming from him. He groped my left breast in his other hand. He stopped after a couple minutes and then slowly kissed his way down my stomach. He stopped in between my legs and pulled my shorts and underwear down at the same time. He slowly stroked up with his tongue. I shuddered a little, feeling the heat from his tongue and his saliva on me, mixing with my own juices. Zuko stuck his tongue in and out of my a couple times, moving it from side to side when he was in me. I moaned lowly. He moved his tongue in circles around my clit. I arched my back and grabbed his arms as I let out a gasp and moan. His forearms rested on my inner thighs, holding them open. He flicked his tongue quickly on my clit and stuck two of his fingers into me. I moaned loudly and began to squirm, holding onto him tighter. He licked up my juices as I climaxed. Zuko looked up at me and licked his lips. I smirked a little at him and then brought him up to my lips. Then, I flipped on top of him. Now it was my turn. As I made my way down to his lower body, I trailed my hands along both of his shoulders, down his chest to the garter of his pants. I removed them and boxers at the same time, as he'd done to me. He was already erect just from pleasuring me. I licked around his head and then his shaft. I gripped his member tightly with my right hand and moved it up and down him with my mouth close behind. His breathing got louder and his body temperature raised, I could feel it in my mouth. The closer he got to climaxing the hotter it became. I took his entirety down my throat and stayed there for a couple seconds before raising my head, gasping for air and swirling my tongue around the head of his member. I repeated this a couple more times, enduring the heat that I felt coming from him. He moaned my name and cursed as I continued. I stuck him all the way down my throat as he climaxed. He cooled down a little bit, but it was still unbearably hot to have in my mouth. I'd gotten used to it though. He grabbed my hand and guided me next to him. He kissed my forehead and then positioned himself on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him once. I parted from him as he began to push into me. I moaned and gripped him tighter.

"Too hot, Zuko!" I said, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying." Zuko answered, caressing my cheek with one hand.

His firebending had gotten stronger, so it was harder for him to control it. He had to hold back when ever we made love so he didn't burn me. He paused for a second and then continued to go into me. He had cooled down a little bit more, but it was still hot. I moaned as he pushed himself into me all the way. Now, it was a little bit more bearable. The main problem we had temperature wise was when he was initially entering me. Zuko slowly began moving within me. Our eyes were locked on one another. I bit my lip as I endured the burning sensation coming from his member inside of me. Once he had complete control over his body temperature, Zuko smashed his lips against mine and roughly thrusted in and out of me. I moaned in his mouth as I strongly gripped his hair at the base of his neck. We parted and I pulled him closer to me. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he thrusted hard and slow in me. I let out moans and gasps as he did so. I wrapped my legs around his lower body and as I got closer to climaxing, my grip got tighter and tighter. I moaned loudly as he sped up. After another minute I climaxed. My eyes and the tattoo on my back flashed purple. He pulled out of me and laid down next to me, both of our breaths heavy. I crawled on top, facing him as I guided his member into me. He placed both of his hands on my hips, guiding me as I moved up and down on him. I leaned forward and our lips met. I moved down on him and grinded back and forth on him. He moaned lowly. I parted from him and started kissing his neck. I felt him pushing up at the same time as I moved my body down and moaned as he did so by his ear. I stopped moving as he grabbed around my waist tightly and thrusted in and out of me hard and fast. I moaned uncontrollably and orgasmed again. He continued, gripping me tighter, and let out a low growl and my moans got louder. He flipped over, still in me, and raised one of my legs against his chest, pressing his weight on it so I was doing a split as I laid down.

"Oh god, Zuko!" I cried out as he continued to push into me hard and fast.

He let out a breath and little flames tickled my neck from his mouth.

"Liiru!" He shouted as he released his fluids into me.

As we both climaxed together, both of our eyes and tattoos lit up for a couple seconds, making the orgasms more intense. His flashed a red-orange shade while mine flashed their normal purple. He pulled out of me, both of our breaths heavy. I lowered my leg back to the ground and pulled Zuko close to me. I put my hands on his cheeks and kissed him.

"I love you." I uttered, gazing deeply into his golden eyes.

"I love you, too." He answered, kissing me again.

* * *

Suki and Toph sat on top of a giant eel hound. Toph held onto the saddle tightly; She looked extremely uneasy. Sokka stood in front of the creature next to Piandao.

"Nothing runs faster over land or swims faster in water than a Giant Eel Hound." Piandao said.

He handed Sokka a map. "The Airship base is on a small island off of the Earth Kingdom shore. You should be able to intercept the fleet within a days journey."

Sokka rolled up the map. "Thank You, Master."

Both of them bowed to each other, but then Sokka pulled him into a hug. The old man did not reject his student. I sat with Katara in Appa's saddle. Zuko had his reins. The rest of the White Lotus was around us, as well as Iroh.

"So, if I'm going to be Fire Lord after the war is over, what are you gonna do?" Zuko asked Iroh.

"After I reconquer Ba Sing Se, I'm going to reconquer my tea shop and I'm going to play Paisho everyday." Iroh answered, flipping a White Lotus Paisho tile in the air and catching it.

The three of us smiled at him and then looked to our friends on top of the Giant Eel Hound. Sokka nodded.

"Goodbye, General Iroh." Katara said.

Zuko and I had already said our goodbyes.

"Goodbye, everyone. Today destiny is our friend. I know it..." Iroh answered.

With that Sokka and Zuko whipped the reins of the animals they controlled and we sped off to face our destinies.


	32. Chapter 32

**authors note: this is the last chapter, people. read slowly! thank you so much for all of your reviews and for following the series. this one was a joy to make. happy reading! :P**

* * *

Aang swam back in fear as the eye of the large animal he was on opened. He tried to back away, but the animal raised its hand underneath him and brought him out of the water along with its own head. Aang's fear melted away when he realized what he was with.

"A lion turtle..." He uttered before bowing to it.

"Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life, but I don't know if I can do it..." Aang said.

"The true mind can weather all the lives and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed." the lion turtle began.

His other hand slowly approached Aang as he continued to speak. "Since beginningless time darkness thrives in the void, but always needs to purify light."

He touched Aang's head and heart with his fingers, energy bending the forces within his body. A green light expelled from his touch as he did so.

"What did you do?" Aang asked.

"In the era before the Avatar, we bent nothing else but the energy within ourselves. You now have this ability. But, to bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed..." the lion turtle answered.

There was another glow and Aang and the legendary beast were at a shore. The lion turtle extended Aang on his claw to the edge of a cliff. He walked backwards onto it and Momo perched on his shoulder.

"Wait for him. He will come. You are lucky that you have a shaman friend that has brought me to you. Good Luck, young one." the Lion turtle said.

With that he slipped back into the ocean, not to be seen again for centuries to come.

* * *

The sky was blood red as we flew towards the Fire Nation Palace. It was searing hot, and the humidity was smug. Katara and I sat on both sides of Zuko. The whole time, Zuko hadn't said a word and neither had I.

"Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula." Katara said, trying to comfort him.

"I'm not worried about her. I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" Zuko asked.

"Aang won't lose... He's gonna come back... He has to." Katara answered.

"Have some faith in him. He was lost, but he'll find his way. Where ever he went... or where ever I sent him had to be for his own benefit." I said.

They both nodded to me. The rest of our journey was silent. When we got there, Azula was about to be crowned Fire Lord. Deva stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching. It was weird that she was the only one there other than the people involved in the ceremony... Zuko made Appa land at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today."

He jumped down from Appa. "I am."

Azula laughed. "Your hilarious."

Katara and I jumped down. Immediately Deva's eyes fell on me.

"And you're going down." Katara said.

The coroners ignored us and proceeded to crown Azula, but she put her hand up. She looked quite disheveled. Her bangs were cut unevenly and her hair was a total disaster.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine! Let's settle this, just you and me, brother. The showdown that was always meant to be... Agni Kai!" Azula said.

"You're on." Zuko answered sternly.

Katara and I looked at Zuko in shock as a smile snaked on Azula's lips "Zuko!"

"What're you doing? She's playing you! She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us." Katara said.

"I know, but I can take her this time." Zuko answered.

"Even you admitted to Iroh that you needed help, Zuko." I argued.

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it, but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt." Zuko said.

We both nodded. Azula walked down the stairs. She stopped at Deva, who took off her hood when she was looked at.

"I want you to get rid of _that _permanently... I've got the others." Azula said, pointing at me as the word "that" rolled off of her tongue.

"Yes, Master. As you wish." Deva answered with a bow.

She took off her mahogany coloured cloak, letting it slip to the floor. Zuko grabbed my wrist and spun my around, planting a kiss on my lips.

"You are and always will be my world no matter what, Liiru. I love you." he said.

We jumped away from each other when a blast of gold energy coming from Deva separated us.

"If you're done making out, we've got score to settle with each other. The last time I didn't get to finish you off..." Deva said.

I looked back at Zuko. He nodded to me and walked with Katara and Azula towards the dueling grounds.

I turned back to Deva as they all walked away. "I've got something to tell you, but I think I'm gonna have to beat some sense into you first."

"Bring it, you little gremlin! When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you were dead instead of a Death Shaman!" Deva yelled.

"You're gonna regret saying that, tree freak..." I answered, my body igniting in soul fire.

She let out a battle cry as her body had a gold glow about it. Her eyes flashed gold and an armadillo lion, badger mole, and wolf bat appeared. My eyes flashed purple and my leopard circled me, grazing my body. As one of its paws touched the floor, a large hawk the size of the wolf bat flew out from the spot where the leopard touched. The leopard stood to my right as my komodo rhino trampled out of my body, stopping a couple yards away from the badgermole. In the blink of an eye, Deva and I fired at each other. At the same time, my leopard and her armadillo lion pounced on each other, my komodo rhino charged for the badger mole and both my spirit hawk and the wolf bat rocketed themselves into the air. We had basically engaged into an Agni Kai as well; It was my soul fire against her energy flares. Since both of us had many animals summoned, it would be hard for me to incorporate them into my techniques and it would be hard for her to bend the branches around us, but I couldn't out rule that. It was definitely possible for the both of us to do. Both of us rolled away from each others attacks in opposite directions. I raised my right hand above my head, the sides of my fingers pressed tightly together, and whipped it around my right side to my left with a cutting motion. A wave of soul fire came from my arm, heading for Deva. She stood in a horse stance, bringing both of her hands together behind her head. When the wave was about to hit her, she brought both of her hands down with a golden glow that sliced through my wave, dispelling it.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" she asked.

I growled a little at her. She laughed and made two waves of her energy flares go after me with two spinning kicks. Then she ran towards me, lighting up her limbs with her energy. I brought my left hand to the right side of my face and sliced through the energy flares with my hand by lighting it up in soul fire and bringing it back down to my left side. I sliced through the second wave by bringing my right hand across my eye line, palm facing up. I drew back into a leopard stance and waited for her.

**-/-**

The Spirit of the Komodo Rhino charged for the Badger Mole, weaving left and right to dodge the chunks of earth being thrown at it. Its eyes glowed as its entire body flashed purple and it went through a large boulder thrown at it. The badger mole backed away from it, knocking the creature away from it with a block of earth as the Komodo Rhino launched itself into the air.

**-/-**

The Armadillo Lion pounced on the Spirit Leopard, giving it the upperhand of first strike. As the leopard fell on its back, it kicked the armadillo lion's stomach, making it fly off of it. The spirit leopard got back on its feet and growled, showing its teeth as it charged towards the armadillio lion, teeth and claws ready.

**-/-**

The Spirit Hawk and the Wolf Bat made a weaving pattern that resembled a strand of DNA in the sky, clashing as they came together and then flying away again, preparing for another attack. The Wolf Bat darted out of the form they were in, catching the Spirit Hawk off guard. It plummeted down, but caught itself before it hit the floor and bolted back up into the sky.

**-/-**

I blocked Deva's punch to my face with a left outside middle block and gripped the right side of her neck with my right hand, pulling her into me and giving her a knee, infused with soul fire, that sent her heels over her head and made her land on her back. I jumped away from her and took a deep breath, resuming my leopard stance. She growled as she flipped herself up on her two feet. As she stomped on the ground, her feet glowed gold. I jumped up just in time to avoid a barrage of branches from the floor. They launched towards me as I landed on the ground. I slid back, enforcing the heads of anacondas into my hands that I used like knives to cut through the branches without having them touch me. I looked back, over the walls of the coronation grounds, to see explosions of blue and orange flames that went sky high. I could strongly feel the heat of them from here. While I was distracted, I was sent flying into the wall with a shot of Deva's Energy Flare. I winced as I felt the parasite weaken my body.

"Stop worrying about your little boyfriend! You're fighting me! You don't have time to look what he's doing!" Deva yelled.

Seeing me kiss Zuko brought her pain since love was something she used to have. She couldn't stand to see anyone else in love... I charged for her again. She controlled the branches around her, sending them after me. They slowed me down quite a bit since they were coming from all angles, and I had to make sure that none of them came in contact with me whatsoever. Once I got grabbed by one of them, I was done with. I jumped in the air and all of them went after me from the ground. I raised both my hands up and a sphere of spirit hawks wrapped around me, protecting me as I landed on the roof. I ducked quickly and dodged a stray boulder coming from the fight between my komodo rhino and Deva's badger mole. Deva jumped up to me and we started fighting hand-to-hand. Both of us were careful not to let the others energy reach one another, even if our skins were in contact. The battle between both of us moved to the roofs of the Agni Kai battlegrounds... A place where I was once forced to fight convicts... I was here again, fighting for the last time. She got me with a kick to the stomach, I tumbled backwards, recovering back on my feet in the process.

**-/-**

After a while of dodging and being hit by the mighty earth bending of the badger mole, the komodo rhino finally saw an opening. It charged, smashing through three walls put up the the badger mole. It launched itself into the air and mauled through the badger mole's chest. The badger mole let out a roar as it fell to the ground, its body fatally wounded and its soul stolen.

**-/-**

The Leopard was on the run from the armadillo lion, which was chasing it. The armadillo bear was trying to roll over the leopard, protecting itself in its shell as it rolled like a ball. The leopard jumped onto the roof of a building and the armadillo lion unraveled its shell, going back onto its feet before it hit the wall. It reared up to jump and the leopard pounced down on it. As the leopard had the armadillo lion pinned down on its back, it sunk its teeth into its neck and bit down, pulling out the soul of the armadillo lion and eating it.

**-/-**

The Spirit Hawk did a loop in the sky to throw off the Wolf Bat that was circling it. It went around one more time so that it was over the wolf bat. Then it dove down, piercing a hole through the Wolf Bat's body, taking its soul out.

**-/-**

Both of our eyes flashed; mine purple and Deva's gold.

She yelled. "Stupid spirit animals!"

Deva brought both of her hands up, palms and finger tips facing down as her fingers were spread out. Roots of all sizes came out of the ground on both sides of the roof. She pointed her palms at me and all of the branches obeyed her commands. My eyes flashed and my spirit hawks appeared. I used them like a water bender uses a wave of water to cut through all of the branches as they came at me. I saw an opening as I jumped away from her while she controlled the branches. I started slowly making my way towards her as I fended off the branches. Finally, when I was about twenty feet away from her, I summoned my anaconda as she brought her hands up, then down. The Anaconda knocked her down, coiled around her tightly so she couldn't move and slowly sucked out her energy. She screamed and thrashed around on the roof as I walked up to her. When I got close enough to her, I could see that she was crying. I felt really sorry for her. I made the anaconda control her to a kneeling position in front of me.

"Kill me already, won't you...? Master won't be happy when she's done with your boyfriend. I'd rather have you kill me than her." Deva said.

"Deva... Azula doesn't have your family..." I said.

Deva perked her head up. "What? How do you know that? You're just some stupid Death Shaman scum!"

"I went to the Spirit World to train for this day. Your family and Nakoda are there... Azula's just been manipulating you this entire time. They've all been dead for more than four years now." I said.

"No! You're lying! You just want me to betray Master and so I won't be happy with my family anymore!"

"How would I know about your family and your fiance if I was lying? Nakoda says that he misses you... He told me to tell you that Raeka misses your singing and he does too..."

"My brother... Raeka... Nakoda... sing for them instead of Master...?" Deva uttered.

Her anger had faded away.

She looked up at me, tears pouring from her eyes. "Are they really there...?"

"Yes."

"Are they happy there...?"

"Yes. Our tribes are no longer separate there. Your family is well off with the rest of the shamans who have died. My family is there too. Together, they all watch over the Spirit World. They watch over and see all the Spirits that enter there. Its our job after death in the Physical World." I answered.

Deva stayed silent for a minute as she looked down at the floor. Then she started laughing a little.

"All this time... She was telling me that they were alive... That if I did one more thing for her, she would let them go. All this time, they were dead..."

She looked up at me. "If you were there, and your family is there... Why are you back here. You could've just stayed there."

"I was told that my time here wasn't finished. I still had duties to protect the spirits that live in the physical world." I answered.

"But you... You've done enough... Do you want to see your family?" I asked.

She smiled at me. "Yes."

I nodded. My eyes flashed and the spirit anaconda released her. I knelt down on one knee and took her face in my hands. She closed her eyes as tears fell out of them, but this time they were tears of happiness. My eyes, mouth and tattoos started to glow. I kissed her closed eyes and she slowly opened them as well as her mouth. Her body was immersed in a golden glow as mine was in a purple. I opened my mouth and her soul traveled slowly into my body. The tattoos that trailed along her right arm transferred to my right. I caught her lifeless body as it fell limp against me. Then I looked up to the sky and opened my mouth again. Her soul slowly escaped from my mouth above me in the form of what looked like golden fireflies. When it was fully there, I saw her figure above me.

"We'll meet again, Liiru. Thank you... " she said with a smile.

I nodded to her with a smile and my eyes flashed. Her soul shot up into the sky in a wave of purple. It split through the red colour and for a second, the clear midnight blue could be seen as she traveled to the spirit world. Deva's body turned into the small golden firefly-like orbs just as her soul had and faded away into the sky.

"You stupid bitch! You betrayed me!" I heard Azula yell.

I turned around to see lightning being shot at me.

"NO!" Zuko yelled.

Before I could move Zuko jumped in front of me.

"Zuko!" I yelled.

I looked up as he redirected most of it to the sky. He groaned in pain as lightning swirled about his body. Katara and I tried to run up to him, but Azula shot another lightning blast in front of us. She cackled loudly and charged for us. We avoided her and kept on trying to get to Zuko from different directions, but she Azula kept both of us at bay. She shot fire at Katara, who rolled and dodged it, but then she turned around when she saw me getting close to Zuko and shot lighting at me. I put up a weak wave of Spirit hawks. The hawks protected me, but I was thrown tumbling back by the blast. I looked at Zuko and saw him reach his hand out to me. Even though I now had Deva's powers, I spent a lot of energy sending her into the Spirit World.

"I don't know how you did it, but you're gonna pay for taking me little birdy away form me!" Azula yelled.

I got up and ran away as she landed on a roof and fired at me and Katara. We both hid behind pillars.

"Besides, I'd really rather our family physician look after Zuzu if you don't mind!" Azula yelled before blasting fire at us again.

"Zuzu, you don't look so good!" Azula mocked.

She fired lighting at the spot where Katara was and she ran behind another pillar close to me.

"Katara!" I yelled.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Which ever one of us she goes after will distract her while the other one heals Zuko!" I said.

"But what if she goes after me? You can't heal!" Katara said.

I raised my right arm to reveal the tattoos on them. "I can now!"

We both emerged from behind the pillars. Katara sent a wave of water at Azula and I brought my hands up, making branches break from the ground up into the roof, but she wasn't there. She came up behind us and both of us ran in different directions. Surprisingly, Azula went after Katara. I ran up to Zuko, he was lying in a pool of his own blood. I knelt down beside him in the pool and flipped him over on his back. There was a large wound on his chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I put my right hand on the side of his face and kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry, baby. I'm here." I said.

I put both of my hands on his wound and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in. When I reopened them, they were glowing gold, as well as the tattoos from Deva on my right arm. The golden glow extended over Zuko's wound. Again I was inside of his body, just as I had been with Iroh. I quickly located his wound; It was similar to Iroh's since it had basically been the same attack. I walked over to one of his "chest walls" and placed both of my hands on it. My entire body glowed gold as I sucked in his pain and used Deva's powers to heal up his wound. I opened my eyes when I felt that his wound was healed to the most of my ability and put my hand against his cheek again... He wasn't moving.

"Wake up, Zuko... Please..." I said.

His eyes opened a little and one of his hands slowly moved on top of mine.

"Thank you, Liiru." he said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"I think I'm the one who should be thanking you." I whispered.

I helped Zuko up and then walked over with to Katara, who was standing in front of Azula. Azula had been shackled to the ground and was crying as she blew fire from her ears and mouth, just as Deva had been when I beat her. When Azula stopped fussing around Zuko looked over to Katara and nodded. Katara nodded back and summoned water from the grates below Azula. We all watched as she thrashed about in the water that slowly asphyxiated her. It got the best of her and Katara let the water back down into the grates as Azula dropped to the ground in the water.

"It's done..." she said. There was a minute of silence between all of us as we looked at Azula's motionless body. We all looked back as there was a large column of blue light came from behind us.

"What is that?" Zuko yelled.

"I think it's Aang!" I answered.

Shortly after the large glow of light the sky returned to its regular nighttime colour; the comet had passed.

* * *

"What... What did you do to me...?" The fallen Fire Lord asked.

"I took away your firebending. You can't use it to hurt or threaten anyone else ever again." Aang said.

He walked up to the edge or the rock that he and the Fire Lord were on, looking out at the burning environment around him. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, and went into the Avatar State as he pulled the current in to douse the fire around him. Momo landed on his shoulder and together they watched the comet fade into the distance. Aang jumped up and turned around when a Fire Nation airship went down to the rock he was on. Suki and Toph emerged on both sides of Sokka, helping him walk out of it since his leg was hurt.

"You did it! You should've seen yourself, it was amazing! You were all like-" Sokka said as he went into sound effects and reenactments.

"And the Fire Lord was all like-" Sokka continued.

He put his hand on his throat to do another horrible reenactment.

Suki walked up to Ozai, who wasn't moving at the moment. "So did you, you know, finish the job?"

"I'm still alive..." Ozai answered her, lifting his head.

Suki drew back, surprised and confused.

"I learned there was another way to defeat him and restore balance. I took his bending away." Aang said.

Sokka and Toph looked shocked.

"Wow, who taught ya that?" Toph asked.

"A giant lion turtle sent to me by Liiru." Aang said, subtly.

"So that's what happened..." Sokka said, hopping over to Suki.

Toph shook her head. "You have the craziest adventures when you disappear."

* * *

Later that night, Aang, Suki, Sokka and Toph flew into the palace by airship. They brought Ozai with them and he was thrown into jail where he was heavily guarded. I decided to stay in the Physical World. My family and Deva would all be waiting for me when I passed of a natural death. There was no need for me to rush things. I wanted to spend as much time with Zuko and with my friends here in the Physical World as possible before we met in the Spirit World again. At the palace, it was discussed that Zuko would be the new Fire Lord seeing that he was the rightful heir. It was also discussed that I would be the new Fire Lady under Zuko's command since I wasn't of the Fire Nation. When morning came, I got up and stretched. Zuko was still sleeping next to me, so I left him there. We'd all had a hard past few days, so I didn't want to disturb him. I touched the red silk choker that was around my neck with a gold coin on it with a smile. There was an emblem of the Fire Nation on the back of the coin and a dragon dancing on the front. It was a betrothal necklace given to me by Zuko. I slipped on a red silk robe with gold lining and walked quietly out of the room. No one else seemed to be awake but the servants. A woman walked up to me.

"Would you like some breakfast, madame?" she asked.

"No thank you, just an escort to the courtyard, please. I still don't know where it is." I said.

"I'll take her there." A voice of a female answered from behind us.

We both turned around to see a girl with her hair pulled up in two buns with bangs that covered her forehead.

"If that is what you desire, Miss Mai." the servant said.

She bowed to both of us and then walked off.

"I'll show you where the courtyard is." Mai said with a little smile.

We walked in silence to the courtyard and sat down in front of a small pond with turtle ducks swimming around in it.

"You're Liiru, right..?" Mai asked.

"Yeah... I know who you are, too." I said.

Zuko had told me about Mai. I had nothing against her, especially since she had helped him and Sokka escape with Hakoda and Suki at Boiling Rock.

"Zuko told me at Boiling Rock that he loved me..." Mai said, she was staring out at the pond with the turtle ducks, but her gaze floated to me.

"But that he loved you a lot more, and that he knows that he was meant to be with you... Not me."

"Oh... I'm sorry..." I said.

Mai looked away again. "I love him more than anything, and I just want him to be happy... Even if it isn't with me..."

There was a silence between us. Then she looked at me again.

"Treat him good and take care of him, okay?... I know you will."

I nodded. "I will... Thank you, Mai..."

She nodded to me and then got up and walked away.

* * *

I stood next to the royal coroners with my hair half up in a top knot and a robe similar to the one that Zuko was wearing as he stood out in front of the crowd. We all bowed our heads as the gong behind us was hit and everyone cheered.

Zuko put his hand up. "Please. The real hero is the Avatar."

Zuko gestured behind him and Aang came out dressed in robes like his master, Monk Gyatso, had worn. The crowd of the three remaining nations cheered even louder than they had for Zuko. All of our friends who we'd been split up with before were in it, as well as the civilians from the three nations that could make it.

Zuko started his speech. "Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided."

He looked at Aang, who was looking back at him. "But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace."

The coroner next to me holding the Fire Lord hair piece, walked up behind Zuko. Zuko dropped down on one knee.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" the coroner declared, putting the hair piece into his top knot.

Zuko walked forward and motioned to Aang and me, who walked up to him and stood alongside him.

* * *

Zuko and I got married shortly after he became Fire Lord... More like the day after he became Fire Lord... During the ceremony, after we were pronounced man and wife, I received a hair piece symbolizing royalty and marriage to the Fire Lord, as well as a wedding necklace instead of a betrothal necklace. Zuko also received a necklace that was exactly the same as mine except that the emblem of the now two dragons on the gold coin hung on a gold chain instead of being on a silk choker. Right now, both of us were sitting down in the courtyard, feeding turtle ducks.

"I used to do this when I was younger with my mother." Zuko said, tossing a piece of bread to one of the ducklings.

"Oh?" I said, doing the same.

Zuko looked at me. "You know, you remind me a lot of her... So kind and loving, gentle, beautiful..."

I laughed a little. "I would've loved to meet your mother. She sounds like a wonderful woman."

"I thought you would've met her in the Spirit World..." Zuko said.

"I tried to get in contact with her... but I couldn't." I said.

"What does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"She's not dead, Zuko..." I answered.

Zuko bolted up and started walking.

"Zuko, where are you going?" I asked, getting up and running next to him.

"To my father..." he answered.

Both of us were quickly airshipped to the Boiling Rock, where Ozai was. I put a hand on Zuko's shoulder as he waited in front of the door to Ozai's cell. His anxious look changed into a stern determined one and he opened the door. I walked in after him, staying by the entrance as Zuko walked all the way up to the bars of the cell.

Ozai gazed at him for a second, not moving his head. "I should count myself lucky. The new Fire Lord and Fire Lady have graced me with their presence in my lowly prison cell. You know people will be buzzing about since you married someone who isn't of royal blood... Or isn't of the Fire Nation for that matter."

"You should count yourself lucky that the Avatar spared your life. And things are going to be different now..." Zuko answered.

Ozai said nothing.

"Banishing me was the best thing you could've done for my life. It put me on the right path. Perhaps your time in here can do the same for you." Zuko said.

Ozai looked away. "Why are you really here?"

"Because you're going to tell me something..." Zuko said.

He bent down so he was eye level with Ozai.

"Where is my mother...?"

* * *

Iroh stopped playing the Tsungi Horn for a second and smiled as Zuko put down an empty porcelain cup in front of him. I poured some jasmine tea out from the pot I was carrying. All of us were in The Jasmine Dragon to see Iroh again. We had been going back and forth between here and the Fire Nation quite often. It was about three years after Zuko became Fire Lord. All was already going well. All of us were going to stay here for a little while to take a break from the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko handed a cup to Toph and I filled it. We continued to go around Uncle's Empty shop, handing out tea: Aang was playing with an airball with Momo on the floor, Suki and Mai were at another table playing a game of checkers while Katara watched them and Sokka sat at another table. Appa was peering into the shop from outside of it. Everyone was dressed in green Earth Kingdom clothes. I was in the same clothes I had been in in the Earth Kingdom before, except that my collar was open so my necklace could be seen. Zuko wore his on top of his collar.

"Zuko, Liiru! Stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment! I wanted to do a painting so we always remember the good times together." Sokka said, getting back to painting.

Katara walked up to Sokka to get a peek of his work. "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka."

Her face turned sour. "Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies!" Sokka corrected her.

Zuko, Mai, Suki, and me all circled around Sokka.

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine! My hair is not that spikey!" Zuko exclaimed.

"Is that an elephant koi smiling next to me on land?" I said.

"I look like a man..." Mai commented.

"And why did you paint me firebending?" Suki asked.

"I thought it looked more exciting that way." Sokka answered.

Momo started lemur talking.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job, Momo?" Sokka asked the lemur.

"He probably can." I answered.

Suki and Katara chuckled.

"Hey, my belly's not that big anymore! I really trimmed down." Iroh said.

"Well, I think you all look great!" Toph exclaimed, putting her hands in the air.

Everyone laughed, but I noticed Katara wasn't there anymore. I elbowed Zuko.

"Huh?" he asked.

I pointed my chin towards the exit of the tea shop with a smile. Zuko looked with me to see Aang and Katara kissing. I laughed and took Zuko's hand. We walked up the stairs, out to the balcony of the tea shop

"Told ya they'd end up together after a while." I said, looking at the sunset.

"Just like I said I'd end up with you nine years ago." Zuko said with a smile.

I looked back at him. "When was that?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember... Think about it." Zuko said. I looked up, cocking one of my eyebrows up as I tried to think. It came back to me.

**-/-**

_I was about twelve. I'd been captured by the Fire Nation for about four months now. Every couple of days, an annoying little boy with a ponytail my age would come into my cell and talk to me. It was one of those instances. At the time I didn't know that he was royalty._

_"Ugh, why don't you just go away already? You're so annoying!" I said._

_The boy laughed. "Alright, I'll tell you something too then. I think you're really pretty."_

_I blushed._

_"Alright, I'll leave you alone for now." the boy said. He got up and walked to the door. _

_"But one day, I'm gonna be Fire Lord and I'm gonna make you Fire Lady! We'll be together forever!" He said. He smiled at me and then closed the door._

_"What..? Hey! Come back! You never told me you were a prince!" I called._

**-/-**

I laughed at the memory. "I remember now! You were so annoying to me back then! You said that you were going to make me Fire Lady when you became Fire Lord."

"Well, it happened, didn't it?" Zuko said.

He put his hand on top of mine. I turned to him and smiled. I put my other hand on Zuko's face and our lips slowly met. I leaned my forehead against his after we parted with both of my hands on his cheeks. I kissed him again once more, my arms snaking around his neck.

"Well, there is something that you didn't predict." I said.

"And what is that, oh beautiful and powerful Fire Lady?" Zuko asked.

I laughed. "A kid."

"A kid?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah... You're going to be a father." I said.

Zuko smiled, embracing me. We kissed again as the sun set in the sky of the Earth Kingdom...

* * *

_That's how it happened. The story of how I, Liiru the Death Shaman, fell in love with the charming prince of the Fire Nation... A little twist on your classic "boy meets girl" story, I guess. Hope you enjoyed hearing the story of my early years first hand. _

_Now it's back to the real world._

_All of you I must send._

_For I've only two words left..._

_And they are:_

**"The End"**


End file.
